


El profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras

by LauDoro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 48,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauDoro/pseuds/LauDoro
Summary: Tras unos años ejerciendo como medimago en San Mungo, Draco Malfoy ingresa en Hogwarts como profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, el mismo curso en el que su hijo Scorpius empieza en la escuela.





	1. Redada en el mercado negro

Las máscaras deberían haber desaparecido del mundo mágico con la caída del Señor Oscuro y, junto a ellas, las mentiras, los subterfugios, las sombras y los juegos de poder. Por supuesto, no lo hicieron. Muchos magos y brujas vieron la muerte de Lord Voldemort como el fin de una era, de un régimen, y se equivocaban. Era El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado quien se alimentaba de los miedos y prejuicios de una sociedad clasista, anquilosada por los privilegios de las 28 familias, y no al contrario.  
«Y por eso las máscaras siguen existiendo», pensó Draco Malfoy ante el espejo de su cuarto, mientras se ajustaba al rostro la que había usado como mortífago. Observó cómo su reflejo cambiaba hasta convertirse en el de una joven rubia de pelo corto, menuda, con unos ojos negros muy vivos. Suspiró aliviado ante la imagen; la máscara tenía un extraño sentido del humor y en anteriores ocasiones había sido un niño, una anciana o un elfo doméstico. No quería pasarse horas en busca del aspecto adecuado para la misión asignada por el Ministerio: ir al mercado negro, reunir pruebas y salir de allí antes de que el Departamento de aurores hiciese la redada. Como antiguo seguidor del Señor Tenebroso y miembro de la más alta sociedad mágica, el Ministerio lo había requerido con asiduidad para realizar ese tipo de trabajos. Al compaginar dichos encargos con su labor de medimago en San Mungo, tenía la oportunidad de reparar gran parte del daño que había provocado durante la II Guerra Mágica.  
Encontrar el mercado negro había resultado sencillo para un Malfoy: con los contactos adecuados, se podía conseguir casi cualquier cosa. Mientras hubiese algún mago o bruja realizando experimentos ilegales, alguien quisiese incorporar un animal protegido a su zoo o el Ministerio se empeñase en controlar ciertos ingredientes de pociones, habría personas interesadas en cubrir estas necesidades a cambio de cuantiosas cantidades de galeones. El suyo era un mundo oscuro, las sombras siempre encontraban la forma de propagarse y él las conocía demasiado bien.  
Las campanadas del reloj de pie interrumpieron sus reflexiones sobre la sociedad mágica y le indicaron que ya era hora de partir. Descendió al sótano de la mansión, sacó su varita y dibujó un complejo patrón en uno de los muros para invocar la puerta que daba al almacén de objetos mágicos. Astoria y él querían una gran familia y, con niños en casa, era mejor para todos mantener el cuarto en secreto. Las paredes de la estancia estaban cubiertas de estanterías con piezas precintadas de diversas maneras: con hechizos, mediante otros objetos mágicos o ancladas a la superficie. Siempre había tenido debilidad por los objetos oscuros y la habitación era fiel reflejo de ello. Con paso firme, se dirigió hacia la chimenea que estaba al fondo del cuarto. Su categoría como agente encubierto del Ministerio le permitía viajar de forma anónima por la red flu: nadie sabría de dónde venía y, si encontraban la forma de seguir su rastro, tenía varias sorpresas preparadas para los intrusos.  
Sin pensarlo mucho más, abrió la bolsa con polvos flu y dijo con voz alta y clara:  
—¡Estación Farringdon!

 

Nada más salir de la chimenea, lo primero que notó Draco fue el hedor de las bestias hacinadas. La subasta de criaturas mágicas era un imprescindible del mercado negro y estas no siempre recibían los cuidados que necesitaban. Tras recuperarse del impacto del olor, echó un vistazo a su alrededor: estaba en una antigua taquilla del metro de Londres, forrada de madera y con una caja registradora echada a perder por la herrumbre. Abrió la puerta y se internó en el estrecho y concurrido túnel de ladrillo que lo llevaría al andén abandonado donde se habían establecido los tenderetes.  
Magos, vampiros, hombres lobo y muggles de la peor calaña se mezclaban entre las vías del tren. Ayudado por la máscara, disimuló todo lo que pudo su cara de asco y para distraerse, empezó a curiosear entre los puestos que rodeaban al escenario de la subasta. Listó las infracciones: comercio de ingredientes para pociones prohibidas, venta de completas guías de maleficios, tráfico de animales mágicos, y ¡premio!: un puesto de objetos malditos. El Ministerio le había pedido que reuniese pruebas y eso haría, llevarse un recuerdo para su colección no haría daño a nadie. Se acercó a la joven bruja que regentaba el puesto y la reconoció de inmediato: Augusta. Los ojos negros y hundidos y la piel cetrina la delataban como miembro de una de las Sagradas Veintiocho: la familia Rowle. Al ser de sangre pura, Draco la había visto varias veces en fiestas en casa de sus padres, las que daban antes de la II Guerra Mágica. Dejó de lado los malos recuerdos y centró su atención en los objetos. Augusta se levantó para atender a la mujer rubia y Draco intentó ser agradable.  
—Hola, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? ¿Buscas algo en concreto? —preguntó la mujer.  
—No, soy una simple coleccionista. Esta daga de… ¿plata? parece muy interesante. ¿Va con la funda?  
—Es oro blanco mágico —puntualizó la maga—. La funda es necesaria: la hoja coge las propiedades de cualquier material con el que se roce: fuego, veneno, hielo… Las posibilidades son ilimitadas.  
«O pociones curativas pero nunca se os ocurriría usarla de ese modo», pensó Draco.  
—¿Y la bolsa de cuero? Parece poco interesante.  
—Sin embargo te has fijado en ella. Es traicionera, la persona que la lleve se verá perjudicada por la bolsa en el peor momento posible. Dicen que ha perdido anillos de boda el día del enlace, se ha deslizado fuera del bolsillo para hacer caer por las escaleras a su dueño o ha entregado planos a ejércitos enemigos… Ese es su encanto, nadie pensaría que algo tan insignificante en apariencia podría causar tantos problemas.  
Draco preguntó por otras piezas a pesar de que ya había encontrado lo que buscaba. Los aurores se harían cargo del resto de objetos del puesto y él podría darle buen uso a esa daga. Tras negociar el precio, la guardó a buen recaudo con una sonrisa.  
Inspeccionó el resto de puesto hasta que un sonorus resonó en la estación y el mago anfitrión de la subasta anunció el inicio de las pujas. Draco se acercó a ver el espectáculo para no levantar sospechas. El primer lote constaba de un centauro cubierto de heridas y moretones. Examinó el resto de especímenes: crías de kelpies en una pecera, una veela y tres tejones.  
«Mierda», maldijo el mago. «A saber qué esconden bajo la apariencia de tejones, la vez anterior tuvimos basiliscos con forma de gallina. ¿Dónde narices está Potter?».  
Casi invocado por sus pensamientos, el Elegido, su pelirrojo amigo y ocho aurores más entraron en la estación abandonada. Draco escuchó un hechizo para impedir apariciones y esperó a que la redada terminase. Después sólo tendría que firmar la declaración para dejar por escrito todo lo que había visto y ocultar el tema de la daga. Mientras pensaba en su nuevo juguete se dio cuenta de que los aurores habían realizado un hechizo antiapariciones pero nada impedía las transformaciones. Miró con pavor a los tres tejones que correteaban en su jaula y ojeó a los magos y brujas que estaban a su alrededor. No era el único que observaba con ansia a los roedores: un mago enjuto, con el pelo ralo y la cara surcada de arrugas, sacó su varita y apuntó hacia ellos. Curtido en duelos mágicos Draco desenfundó con destreza y conjuró un expeliarmus que dio en el blanco. Pero su hechizo llamó la atención de los aurores y, antes de poder reaccionar, un desmaius lo dejó aturdido, tumbado en el suelo. Con torpeza, se llevó la mano a la cara para asegurarse de que la máscara no se hubiese caído. Comprobó aliviado que seguía en su sitio y el sabor a sangre de su boca se hizo menos amargo. Una bota se apoyó contra su espalda para impedir que se levantase.  
—¡Quieta! Si te mueves, conjuraré y no será un desmaius —advirtió uno de los aurores.  
Draco obedeció las órdenes, dejó que lo trasladasen al Ministerio con el resto de detenidos, y allí dio la señal de que era agente encubierto. Tras cachearlo y retener sus pertenencias, para guardar la apariencias, lo dejaron a solas en una sala de interrogatorios para que pudiese completar su informe. Pasó un buen rato hasta que Harry Potter entró por la puerta.  
—Os habéis lucido, Potter —dijo Draco sin mediar ningún saludo—. La última vez teníamos un basilisco y os volvéis a olvidar de los hechizos para evitar transformaciones. ¿Queréis que nos maten a todos?  
—Venga, Malfoy, todos nos equivocamos —se excusó Harry—. Fue Dawlish, su jefe de escuadrón decidió darle una nueva oportunidad.  
—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! —exclamó con indignación—. ¿Dawlish ha vuelto al servicio? ¿Ese inútil? Me encanta el doble rasero de los aurores para discernir quién se merece una segunda oportunidad y quién no.  
Harry miró con impaciencia a Draco y decidió intentar calmar los ánimos con su antiguo compañero de clase.  
—Creo que ser admitido como profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras es una gran segunda oportunidad, como estar aquí. Si no te gusta, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.  
Empujó una caja de cartón hacia Draco: en ella estaban sus pertenencias requisadas. Como intercambio, Draco le acercó la declaración con todo lo que había visto en el mercado negro.  
—¿Puedo irme ya?  
—Claro, Malfoy. Gracias por la ayuda. Si hubiesen destransformado los tejones, estaríamos muertos: eran arpías. ¡Hay que estar loco para querer traer esos bichos bajo tierra!  
Como respuesta, Draco se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación. Sabía que había sido muy brusco pero no podía evitarlo: Potter lo ponía de los nervios. No sólo le traía recuerdos de los peores años de su vida sino que tenía ese odioso aire de salvador, de héroe de guerra. ¿Harry había pasado un infierno? Pues claro que sí. Pero tenía amigos que lo apoyaban y la seguridad de estar en el bando correcto. Sin embargo, él había tenido que lidiar con los mortífagos cada día desde antes de la contienda, formar parte de ellos y ver la caída de unos padres a los que quería y que habrían hecho lo que fuese por su único hijo. Y no había recibido nada a cambio.  
Aún con la máscara puesta para mantener su anonimato, el mago cogió la red flu deseando volver a casa con Astoria y Scorpius: su familia, su hogar, su paz.


	2. Los Malfoy cenan en familia

Draco Malfoy entró en su casa por la chimenea principal, situada en el salón. La vivienda había sido regalo de bodas de sus padres: era un caserón antiguo, de dos plantas, situado en las afueras de Londres. Astoria y él lo habían decorado con muebles de maderas nobles en tonos claros, lujosos, pero se habían alejado del tradicional estilo oscuro y recargado de sus familias. El resultado era un hogar luminoso y despejado, con amplios ventanales. Las sombras estaban recluidas en cuartos de difícil acceso, alejadas de la vida familiar.  
Subió las escaleras y, en el pasillo del primer piso, Astoria dio un respingo al ver llegar a una mujer rubia.  
—Te dije que me iba a poner la máscara… —le recordó Draco. Se retiró el antifaz para recuperar su verdadero aspecto.  
—Me olvidé de eso. Además, siempre te da un cuerpo diferente, ¿cómo voy a saber que eres tú? —se quejó ella.   
—De acuerdo, lo que haremos la próxima vez será...  
Una pequeña explosión interrumpió la conversación de la pareja. Venía del laboratorio de pociones que tenían en el jardín trasero. El mago notó la mirada de ira de Astoria y la paró antes de que bajase las escaleras.  
—Ya voy yo a hablar con él —pidió.  
—No, siempre lo disculpas y por eso se cuela una y otra vez en el laboratorio. ¿Y si le pasa algo? Se acabó, va a estar castigado hasta que vuelva de Hogwarts en Navidad. En la Navidad de dentro de cinco años, y si es prefecto.  
—Bien, ese será el castigo. Pero deja que se lo diga yo.  
—Sois tal para cual. Espero que el bebé sea una niña y tenga algo de sentido común. Y el pelo moreno, con dos rubios en casa tengo bastante —protestó—. Ve tú, guardo yo la máscara, pero esta vez Scorpius no se va a librar.  
Draco le tendió el objeto mágico, descendió rápido las escaleras y salió al jardín por la puerta trasera de la cocina. Según se acercaba al cobertizo en el que tenía el pequeño laboratorio, escuchó a Scorpius negociar con Ren, su elfo doméstico favorito.  
—Quería probar una poción que había en un libro que encontramos en casa de Odette. Añadí cola de escreguto, claro. Porque el escreguto de cola explosiva siempre viene bien, ¿no? Si no se lo dices a mis padres, te daré mi postre durante una semana.  
Draco tuvo que pararse en la puerta del cobertizo hasta que pudo aguantar la risa. En cuanto se controló, frunció el ceño y entró. La estancia era pequeña, apenas constaba de una mesa de mezclas, una estantería con diferentes calderos e ingredientes y un fregadero. Como medimago, no necesitaba más. La luz que se filtraba por la única ventana mostraba a un Scorpius Malfoy con la cara manchada de hollín. Sostenía un matraz que dejó con rapidez a un lado en cuanto vio a su padre. Ren aprovechó el momento para escabullirse y dejarlos a solas.   
—Scorpius Malfoy, ¿has entrado otra vez a hurtadillas en lugares prohibidos? ¡Vas a estar castigado hasta navidades!  
—¿Sin qué me vais a castigar esta vez? —preguntó el niño con preocupación, mientras abría mucho unos ojos verdes que relampagueaban en medio del rostro marcado por manchas negras. Mechones desgreñados de pelo rubio, casi albino, caían sobre la frente en contraste con el tizne.  
Draco se quedó en blanco, no habían hablado del castigo, solo de las fechas. Dudó unos segundos antes de contestar y Scorpius detectó el olor a indecisión.  
—Ya lo pensaremos, pero será hasta navidades seguro. ¿Qué hacías?  
—Es que estaba en casa de Odette y no encontramos las instrucciones de la maqueta de las Arpías de Holyhead pero vimos algo mejor: un libro de pociones. Pensamos: probar pociones según la receta está bien y estaría aún mejor con un poco de escreguto de cola explosiva… Como allí no tienen donde hacerlas, vine aquí para llevársela mañana a Hogwarts. No fue buena idea, ¿verdad?  
«Odette… no me explico dónde saca las fuerzas para las trastadas una niña tan enferma», pensó Draco sobre una de sus pacientes favoritas de San Mungo.  
—No, Scorpius, no lo fue —contestó aún más serio—. Podrías haber volado el cobertizo. Se acabó entrar a escondidas en el laboratorio y esta vez va en serio. Como te volvamos a pillar, irás a Durmstrang en vez de entrar con Odette y conmigo en Hogwarts. Si aquí no somos capaces de educarte e inculcarte responsabilidad, tendrán que hacerlo en otro sitio.  
Ahora sí, Scorpius vio la amenaza como algo real, que lo dejó al borde de las lágrimas.  
—No, papá, perdona, me portaré bien. Te pediré permiso siempre para entrar en el laboratorio, prometo que no volveré a colarme. ¡Quiero ir contigo a Hogwarts! Por favor…  
«A ver si es verdad y esta vez aprende la lección. Porque es un peligro», pensó su padre.   
—Tu madre tiene razón, estas excursiones a escondidas se han terminado, ¿de acuerdo? —Te lo prometo de verdad. De verdad del todo.  
—Ya veremos. Venga, vamos a cambiarnos, hoy cenamos con los abuelos Malfoy.  
—¡Genial! —contestó muy entusiasmado.  
—Nada de husmear por la mansión de tus abuelos.  
—¡Claro que no! —aseguró mucho más serio.  
Regresaron al interior de la vivienda y Astoria se quedó hablando con Scorpius para reforzar la reprimenda. Mientras Draco se cambiaba de ropa para cumplir con la estricta etiqueta de los Malfoy, meditó sobre la educación de Scorpius. El niño tenía un vivísimo interés por las pociones y no era fácil guiar su curiosidad, pero tampoco quería encorsetarlo a pesar de las quejas de Astoria. Ambos habían tenido una educación muy estricta y quería que él disfrutase de más libertad. Scorpius Malfoy sería todo lo que quisiese ser.

 

La joven familia Malfoy había sido invitada a cenar con Narcissa y Lucius y eso siempre tensaba el ambiente entre ellos. Draco y Astoria, que solían llevar trajes de chaqueta para sus respectivos trabajos, los habían cambiado por tradicionales túnicas en colores oscuros. Scorpius bajó las escaleras para reunirse con sus padres, vestido con su llamativa túnica nueva de tonos verdes y plateados, regalo de los abuelos Malfoy. Se cogió de la mano de su madre, que estaba un poco más seria de lo habitual. Astoria se agachó para ponerse a la altura de su hijo. Los ojos de ambos eran idénticos, verdes, con un brillo divertido y soñador.  
—Nada de hacer travesuras y queda prohibido rondar por la casa de los abuelos. Si te portas bien hoy, mañana podrás comerte el helado más grande de Florean.  
—Me portaré muy bien, mamá —prometió Scorpius.   
«Con una bronca al día tengo más que suficiente. Además, no quiero investigar por la casa de los abuelos, está llena de cosas que dan miedo y parece que las paredes te miran», pensó el pequeño de la familia.   
—Deberíamos salir ya, no queremos llegar tarde —dijo Draco.  
—Desde luego que no —suspiró con horror Astoria. Ya tenía bastantes problemas con sus suegros como para retrasarse las contadas ocasiones que cenaban juntos. Su marido le dirigió una breve mirada de reproche que ella ignoró.   
Gracias a la red flu, antes de que se diesen cuenta, ya estaban en la vetusta mansión Malfoy.  
Narcissa los esperaba y recibió a Draco con un fuerte abrazo. Los años no habían mermado la elegancia de la maga; su pelo bicolor se mantenía intacto así como el porte y la altivez.  
—Draco, hijo, ¡me alegro tanto de verte! —dijo con una sonrisa encantadora—. ¿Y cómo está nuestro hombrecito? Estás guapísimo con esos colores, Scorpius. En Slytherin, podrás usarla como túnica de gala.   
El rostro de Narcissa se enfrió cuando se acercó a saludar a su nuera.  
—Astoria, ¡cuanto tiempo! Bienvenida —saludó con formalidad.  
—Gracias Narcissa, es siempre un placer —contestó ella en idéntico tono.  
—Deberíamos acercarnos al comedor, Lucius nos espera allí. Hoy le duele un poco la pierna —explicó la matriarca, refiriéndose a la herida de guerra de su marido.  
—Podría echarle un ojo después de cenar —propuso Draco.   
—Eso no será necesario —respondió Narcissa, un poco más seca de lo que pretendía. Ni su marido ni ella aprobaban la carrera profesional que había escogido Draco: medimago. Ambos esperaban que su único hijo se hiciese cargo de los negocios de la familia, pero él no los había complacido, como en tantas otras cosas.  
La familia se internó en los oscuros pasillos de la mansión Malfoy, salpicados por cuadros de varias generaciones de hombre y mujeres rubios y altivos y, tras atravesar varias espaciosas estancias, llegaron al comedor. La sala estaba dominada por una gran mesa de ébano con ornamentadas sillas para veintidós comensales. Enormes y relucientes lámparas colgaban del techo y reflejaban arcoiris en las alfombras y muros. Era la única nota de color de la sala. En la piedra de las paredes, la madera de los muebles, las pesadas cortinas y los tapices, dominaban los colores oscuros.   
Scorpius se soltó de la mano de Astoria y corrió a los brazos de su abuelo, sentado al lado de la chimenea. Lucius Malfoy, a pesar de las derrotas y las heridas, conservaba el aire arrogante que lo había acompañado siempre.  
—Bienvenidos —saludó—. Scorpius, tu atuendo es muy apropiado —alabó mientras se levantaba para corresponder al abrazo del pequeño.  
—Gracias. La abuela dice que me valdrá para Slytherin.  
Lucius asintió con aprobación y se apoyó en el bastón para caminar hasta la cabecera de la mesa. Se sentó con Narcissa a su derecha y Draco a su izquierda. Entre Draco y Astoria, estaba Scorpius.  
—Si entro en otra casa, ¿me vais a comprar una túnica nueva? —preguntó el pequeño.  
Se hizo el silencio en la sala. Narcissa palideció, Lucius miró muy ofendido a su hijo, y Astoria indicó a Scorpius con un gesto que no insistiese. Justo en ese momento entró una elfa doméstica con varias bandejas de carne asada con patatas rebosantes de mantequilla, que sirvió de forma rápida y diligente. Cuando se retiró, Lucius carraspeó y cambió de tema.  
—Dime, Astoria, ¿ya está listo todo lo que necesitan Scorpius y Draco para la escuela? —preguntó con malicia.  
—Mañana he pedido del día libre para ir juntos al callejón Diagon, compraremos lo poco que falta para Scorpius. Draco, ¿tú tienes todo?  
—Sí, claro. Las maletas están preparadas. No te preocupes —la tranquilizó su marido.  
—Draco, la familia se ha esforzado mucho para que pudieses dar clases en Hogwarts, no desaproveches la oportunidad —recordó su madre.  
—El Consejo decidió aceptarme como profesor y McGonagall me hizo pasar varias pruebas antes de dar el visto bueno. Os agradezco la ayuda pero los nombres de las familias ya no cuentan tanto como antes, hay que acostumbrarse a ello.  
—Nadie llega a jefe de casa tan rápido, Draco —recordó Lucius.   
Silencio de nuevo. La familia se centró en la comida hasta que Scorpius fue vencido por su natural curiosidad.  
—Abuela, ya sé que los Malfoy sí, pero ¿toda tu familia también fue a Slytherin?  
—Sí, todas las hermanas fuimos a Slytherin, como buenas Black —respondió la bruja—. Y sacamos notas excelentes. Bella siempre fue una maga muy notable, desde niña, y Dromeda tenía una gran habilidad para cuidar de los demás, algo que parece haber heredado tu padre.  
Cuando Narcissa nombró a Andromeda Tonks, Lucius soltó un gruñido de desprecio que el resto de comensales pasaron por alto.  
—¿Y tú en qué eras buena? —preguntó el niño.  
—En Oclumancia, el arte de resistir lecturas mentales. Y aún lo soy —contestó con orgullo.  
La conversación se animó con anécdotas de Hogwarts. Lucius y Narcissa se habían conocido allí y siempre recordaban su paso por la Casa Slytherin con entusiasmo y cariño. Con los postres, Draco y Astoria se cogieron de la mano, listos para anunciar el embarazo a sus padres.  
—Astoria y yo tenemos algo que contaros: para primavera, seremos uno más en casa —dijo el mago.  
—¡Felicidades! —respondió Narcissa—. Un nacimiento siempre es una buena noticia.   
—Pero es tradición entre los Malfoy tener solo un hijo y nadie la ha roto en generaciones —objetó Lucius, más pálido de lo normal.  
—No lo es de los Greengrass. Te recuerdo que toda mi familia murió durante vuestra guerra, tendremos más niños —contestó Astoria con firmeza.  
Narcissa se mantuvo al margen, con una sonrisa satisfecha que contradecía a la ira de su esposo. Scorpius, ajeno a las soterradas discusiones familiares, bostezó agotado del largo día.  
—Draco, tal vez Astoria quiera retirarse junto con Scorpius, es tarde y parece cansado.   
—En eso sí estamos de acuerdo: no queremos que Scorpius trasnoche, mañana le espera un gran día —dijo Astoria.  
Scorpius se despidió con un beso de sus abuelos y Draco se acercó a su familia para darles un abrazo.   
—No volveré tarde —aseguró.   
Lucius hizo sonar una campanilla y un elfo doméstico apareció para acompañar a madre e hijo hasta la chimenea que llevaba a la casa de los jóvenes Malfoy. 

 

Draco vio cómo su mujer e hijo salían del comedor y estuvo muy tentado de irse con ellos. Pero sabía que sus padres querían hablar a solas con él y evitarlos solo iba a posponer la discusión y hacerla mucho peor.  
«Mañana nos vamos a Hogwarts y preferiría pasar toda la noche con ella en vez de tener que escuchar lo que sea que planeen esta vez las familias de puristas», pensó apesadumbrado.   
—Tenemos ingredientes para hacer poción de la memoria. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres un poco para Astoria? Seguro que la ayuda con esos despiste —ofreció Lucius.  
—No, padre, Astoria siempre ha sido algo descuidada, no voy a cambiar su personalidad con una poción. Y no le conviene tomar eso estando embarazada —contestó Draco con cortesía para atajar la discusión.  
—Si hubieses aceptado el viaje por Europa que te ofrecimos antes de casarte, tal vez hubieses conocido a alguien que se adaptase mejor a la familia —argumentó Narcissa.  
Draco se revolvió incómodo en su asiento.  
—Astoria es una gran mujer, de buena familia, una madre excelente y somos felices juntos. Eso es todo lo que debería importar, muy por encima de sus ideales o lo que os parezca conveniente —expuso Draco.  
—Cree que nada nos alegra más que verte feliz, pero entiende que las opciones que has escogido no sean de nuestro agrado —respondió su madre.  
«Jamás, nunca, una cena en la Mansión Malfoy sin echar algo en cara…»  
—No era de Astoria Greengrass de lo que queríamos hablarte —cortó Lucius—, sino de las elecciones. Son en tres meses y te adelanto que ganará Granger.  
Tuvo la tentación de preguntar a sus padres cómo lo sabían, pero se contuvo. Intentaba mantenerse alejado de las maquinaciones de los Malfoy.  
—Supongo que no estaréis contentos con ese resultado.  
—Oh, al contrario, estamos encantados. Esa sangre sucia no tiene ni idea de lo que le espera —contestó su padre—. Puede ganar las elecciones si no hacemos nada para impedirlo pero ya veremos cuánto dura en el puesto. Es cierto que despierta simpatías y que los magos más jóvenes y liberales aprueban sus métodos e ideas revolucionarias, pero le falta poder y dinero, algo que nosotros sí tenemos   
Ante el silencio de su hijo, cada vez más reticente a posicionarse en cuestiones políticas, Narcissa lo miró con seriedad.  
—Nos gustaría que te involucrases más en los negocios de la familia. Al menos aceptar el puesto en Hogwarts es un paso adelante —dijo la purista de la sangre.  
—Fui yo quien solicitó la plaza e hizo bien las pruebas. No podéis…  
—Creo que ya hemos tenido suficientes polémicas por hoy —interrumpió Lucius para atajar la discusión—. Tengo algo para tu colección, Draco. Si nos disculpas, Narcissa…  
La maga asintió y se despidió de su marido con un casto beso en la mejilla.   
—Draco, nos vemos en Navidad. Suerte mañana en la escuela —deseó a su primogénito con un cariñoso abrazo.   
Padre e hijo quedaron a solas y Lucius se apoyó en bastón para volver la chimenea, cerca del calor, como era habitual en él desde su breve estancia en Azkaban.  
—Acércate —ordenó el antiguo mortífago.  
Draco obedeció y se posicionó al lado de su padre. Lucius cogió una bola de cristal de la repisa de la chimenea y la tendió hacia él. Tenía el tamaño justo para entrar en su mano.  
—¡Gracias! —contestó entusiasmado. Abrió la boca para hablarle a su padre sobre la daga que había conseguido en el mercado negro pero, a tiempo, se dio cuenta de que no podía contarle nada sobre el tema: ataría cabos y sabría que colaboraba con el Ministerio.  
—Es un objeto muy curioso —explicó—. Muestra imágenes de toda tu ascendencia pero sólo si tus padres no son quienes crees. Dicen que ha desatado más guerras y asesinatos que casi cualquier otro.  
Draco lo observó fascinado; su padre le puso una mano en el hombro. Conocía perfectamente las debilidades de su hijo y no había dejado de regalarle objetos malditos a lo largo de los años. Era su forma de mantenerlo unido a las tradiciones familiares.  
—Me temo que tendrás que esperar para probarlo, no hay nada que ver entre nosotros.  
—Desde luego que no —contestó Draco con orgullo, encantado con su nuevo juguete—. Tengo que irme, mañana he de estar temprano en Hogwarts.  
—Claro, espero que cumplas en Hogwarts. Nos veremos en las navidades —lo despidió Lucius.


	3. El Sombrero Seleccionador

La mañana de su primer día en Hogwarts, Draco y Scorpius se levantaron de un salto en cuanto los elfos domésticos los despertaron. Bajaron al trote las escaleras y se reunieron en el luminoso comedor donde el servicio había preparado un gran desayuno: té, leche, tartaletas de frutas, zumos variados, pasteles…  
—¿Mamá no viene a desayunar? —preguntó Scorpius.  
—Se está vistiendo. Está un poco mareada así que no des mucha guerra con las compras, ¿de acuerdo?  
El niño asintió, se sentaron a la mesa y empezaron a comer. Al intentar alcanzar la mermelada, Scorpius tiró su tazón de leche y manchó la túnica. Miró con pánico a su padre, pero antes de que este pudiese hacer nada, Ren había limpiado el desastre y servido de nuevo al pequeño.  
—No se preocupe, señorito Scorpius, la túnica está impecable —dijo con afecto el elfo doméstico.  
—Gracias Ren, menos mal.  
Scorpius sonrió y se lanzó de nuevo hacia las tostadas. Astoria bajó a desayunar pálida y con aspecto cansado.  
—¡Y dicen que el segundo embarazo es mejor! —se quejó—. Esto con Scorpius no pasaba. ¿Cómo me convenciste de tener más niños? —dijo acusadoramente a Draco, que la miró con aire confuso.  
—Fue idea tuya. Te dije que este año, con los dos en Hogwarts, iba a ser complicado.  
Astoria miró la abundante comida con frustración y su marido se levantó para abrazarla.  
—¿Puedes llevar a Scorpius al callejón Diagón y a la estación? ¿Avisamos a alguien? Los Alger podrían encargarse —preguntó.  
—¡Claro que puedo! Era lo que faltaba no acompañarlo en su primer día en Hogwarts. Y le prometí un helado si se portaba bien en casa de tus padres. Solo necesito dejar de vomitar. Si tuviese un marido medimago que acabase de dejar San Mungo para ser profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, seguro que podría hacer algo por su pobre esposa —bromeó la maga.  
—Voy ahora. No comas nada antes de que vuelva.  
Draco salió hacia el pequeño laboratorio de pociones y regresó poco después con un vaso que contenía un grumoso líquido verde que Astoria recibió arrugando la nariz.  
—Mamá, hoy no podemos llegar tarde —avisó Scorpius.  
—Y no lo haréis. Tori, bébete esto, tengo que acabar de prepararme.  
Mientras su familia terminaba de desayunar, Draco repasó con los elfos domésticos los baúles que enviarían a Hogwarts. En uno de ellos, entre la ropa, guardó la daga comprada en en mercado negro y el último regalo de su padre.  
«Van a ser muy útiles para las clases de sexto y séptimo. Además, casi no he podido probarlos, seguro que en Hogwarts están seguros», pensó mientras regresaba al piso inferior para despedirse.  
Ella lo esperaba en la entrada, con una sonrisa triste. Se abrazaron en silencio. Desde la boda nunca se habían separado más que en alguna guardia larga de Draco o un breve viaje de negocios de Astoria.  
—No sé por qué pensamos que esto era buena idea —susurró apesadumbrada.  
—Porque estaré en Hogwarts, es un buen puesto, sin guardias largas ni invocaciones en medio de la noche, ninguno quería que Scorpius fuese hijo único… Son unos meses, pasarán en nada. Después, podrás trabajar desde Hogsmeade y estaremos juntos de nuevo. Nos irá muy bien.  
—¿También quieres una niña? —contestó Astoria en medio de una carcajada.  
—¿Por qué no? Hasta ahora los Malfoy solo han tenido niños. Si vamos a romper las reglas, que sean todas.  
—Ahora tendremos otro niño rubio de ojos verdes, habrá que hacer un tercer intento.   
Se acercó un poco más a él para besarlo. Al separarse, Draco estaba sonrojado.   
—Harás que llegue tarde —Miró el reloj, nervioso—. Dile a Scorpius que lo veo esta noche.   
—Se lo diré en cuanto acabe de despedirse de su escoba.   
Astoria lo dejó ir hacia la chimenea. No era la separación de su marido lo que la preocupaba, era Draco: lo que supondría para él volver a Hogwarts, donde sus amigos habían muerto, donde Voldemort lo había presionado hasta casi destrozarlo… Esperaba que la presencia de Scorpius lo ayudase a sobrellevarlo, pero por la noche, cuando tuviese pesadillas, cuando gritase suplicando y llamando a Snape, estaría solo. Solo frente al puesto de su antiguo mentor y protector.

 

A través de la red flu, Draco llegó a su despacho como jefe de la Casa Slytherin, en las mazmorras del castillo. Del mobiliario original, solo había mantenido la mesa de despacho de Severus Snape. El resto había sido sustituido por piezas más modernas, luminosas y funcionales. Había añadido una gran ventana mágica para dar más luz y cubierto parte de las paredes con estanterías a medida. Frente a la chimenea, ahora había un sofá de piel verde, acompañado por una mesa de café.   
Se preparó para acudir a su primera reunión en la sala de profesores. Sabía que había voces en contra de su nombramiento: lo consideraban una reminiscencia del pasado, de los peores vicios de la sociedad mágica más conservadora; parecían olvidar que McGonagall se había encargado personalmente de hacerle las pruebas de acceso. Subió hacia el recibidor de la planta baja con unos pasos que reflejaban mucha más seguridad en sí mismo de la que sentía. Ya en el enorme vestíbulo de la entrada a Hogwarts, ante un voluminoso cuadro de unas druidas que recibían clase en el claro de un bosque, pronunció la contraseña que le daría paso a la sala de profesores: «educar es un acto de valor».  
«Muy apropiada para Gryffindor. Minerva, tan parcial como siempre», pensó con ironía mientras cruzaba el umbral.  
No era la primera vez que entraba en el claustro de profesores de Hogwarts, lo había hecho como alumno, como testigo y ahora, como profesor. Era una sala alargada con un aparador a la derecha lleno de comida y bebidas para los docentes. En el lado contrario, una curiosa estructura formada por pequeños cajones de madera se alineaban a lo largo de la pared. Cada uno de ellos tenía el nombre de un alumno de la escuela, y estaban separados por casas y cursos. Los cajones correspondientes a los niños de primero se amontonaban en una esquina, a la espera de que el Sombrero seleccionador les asignase un destino. Al fondo de la habitación, bajo un enorme tapiz con el escudo de Hogwarts, estaban los nombres de todos los alumnos que habían fallecido en el castillo desde la apertura de la escuela. Las muertes violentas estaban escritas en rojo; entre ellas, para el mago destacaba la de Crabble. Draco apartó la vista con rapidez para fijarse en la mesa que ocupaba el centro de la sala en la que ya estaban sentados varios profesores: Amelia Bones, Irma Pince, Filius Flitwick, Neville Longbottom y Hagrid.  
«Mierda, he llegado justo a tiempo para una reunión de la Orden del Fénix», pensó nada más verlos.  
Con un tono cordial, Draco saludó con un escueto «buenos días» que usó como escudo para disimular sus nervios. Dos magos, tres brujas y un semigigante se giraron hacia él. Hagrid y Amelia Bones no disimularon un gesto de disgusto.  
—Malfoy, bienvenido. Veo que tu hijo entra este año —dijo Neville Longbottom, que se levantó para tenderle la mano.  
—Sí, así es —respondió un poco sorprendido por la amabilidad de su antiguo compañero, le devolvió el apretón de manos con una sonrisa más tensa de lo que le hubiese gustado.  
—Otro Slytherin en la familia, supongo —comentó con sequedad Amelia.  
—Eso es decisión del Sombrero seleccionador. Si lo envía a una casa como Slytherin, que ha dado grandes magos al mundo mágico, estaremos orgullosos de ello —contestó Draco.  
Firenze, el centauro que impartía Astronomía, cruzó el umbral con un trote alegre y se unió a la reunión.  
—¡Un año más! —saludó con entusiasmo—. Bienvenido, Draco Malfoy, hacía mucho tiempo que tu sino no se cernía sobre Hogwarts. Los buenos hados acompañan a tu presencia en la escuela.  
Sin saber muy bien qué decir ante las amables palabras de Firenze, Draco se limitó a asentir. Se sirvió un té y se sentó en la silla aledaña a Neville, su lugar como jefe de la casa Slytherin. Poco a poco se incorporaron el resto de profesores. Le sorprendió la cantidad de caras nuevas que había y que algunas de ellas fuesen extranjeros, como Camile Vien, profesora de Pociones educada en Beauxbatons. Había estado tan ocupado con las pruebas de acceso que no se había preocupado de nada más. La última en unirse fue McGonagall, la directora, con su habitual aire rígido y serio.Todo el claustro se puso en pie para recibirla. La maga llevaba un pesado pergamino con un enorme sello del Ministerio de magia que no pasó desapercibido para nadie. Se sentó con pesadez en la silla, acompañada de una expresión lánguida.  
—El Ministerio ha enviado un decreto que ordena la abolición de las casas de Hogwarts. En contra de mi opinión como directora, desde luego —dijo sin molestarse en saludar—. El Consejo escolar está de acuerdo, al parecer somos los últimos en enterarnos. ¿Voy a luchar por mantener la tradición de las casas de Hogwarts? No os quepa duda, pero de momento hay que cumplir la orden.  
Los profesores se miraron confusos entre sí, ante la inesperada noticia.  
—Pero esto es una locura, así sin avisar. ¡No pueden hacerlo! —protestó Flitwick muy indignado—. ¡Es una vergüenza! ¿En qué piensan en el Ministerio?  
—Seguro que tiene que ver con las elecciones —expuso Hagrid—. Si tenemos dudas de lo que ha pasado, podemos preguntar a Malfoy. Seguro que su familia está metida en esto.  
—Pues sería la primera vez que hacen algo bueno por la sociedad mágica. Las casas de Hogwarts solo sirven para dividirnos. ¡Bravo! Ya era hora de que se las cargasen, no hacían más que estorbar y repetir una y otra vez la misma mierda —exclamó entusiasmada Breq, la joven maestra de vuelo, la única que parecía complacida por las noticias.  
—¡Basta! Hagrid, Breq, no es momento ni lugar para un debate político —interrumpió McGonagall, con la impresión de que llevaba demasiado tiempo mediando en ciertas riñas.  
Draco no dijo nada, tan sorprendido como los demás. La directora intentó sobreponerse y suspiró con una mano en pecho.  
—El Ministerio ha disuelto las casas pero no ha dicho nada sobre el Sombrero seleccionador: lo usaremos para ubicar a los alumnos esta primera noche. Mañana se suspenden las clases, nos reuniremos en claustro desde primera hora, a ver cómo arreglamos este desaguisado. Los jefes de las casas deben comprobar cuanto antes que todo esté listo en sus salas comunes y comunicar la clave de entrada de este año. Tened todos mucho cuidado con las reprimendas a los elfos domésticos, no queremos tener más problemas con el sindicato —ordenó con el aplomo recuperado—. Yo me retiro para escribir al Ministro Shacklebolt y decirle que la próxima vez que quiera intervenir en mi escuela y no se persone para comunicar la noticia, iré yo misma a darle un buen tirón de orejas.   
Draco miró lleno de dudas a sus compañeros y cuando comprobó que todos salían tras la directora, siguió su ejemplo. Descendió de nuevo a las mazmorras del castillo para llegar hasta el muro de piedra que ocultaba la entrada a Slytherin. El Barón sanguinario, fantasma de la casa, se cuadró delante de él.  
—Señor, ¿cuál es la contraseña de este año? —preguntó al mago.  
—Audiatur et altera pars —respondió sin dudar, la tenía clarísima desde que le comunicaron que dirigiría Slytherin.  
—Parece que será un jefe de casa interesante —contestó el espíritu.  
El mago esperó a que la puerta se abriese y descendió varios tramos de escaleras hasta entrar en la sala común de su casa, en la que había pasado tan buenos y malos momentos. Al estar bajo el lago, la temperatura allí siempre era más baja que en el resto del castillo. Sacó la varita e invocó un lumus para encender las chimeneas. Con el brillo dorado de las llamas y la luz verdosa del agua del lago, la sala común era realmente acogedora. Tras comprobar que las habitaciones estaban listas, disfrutó de unos minutos de silencio antes de acudir al Gran Comedor, y aprovechó para reflexionar sobre la situación. Entre todos los movimientos imaginables por parte de las familias de puristas este era de los pocos que no se le había ocurrido. «Sí que tenían que estar desesperados como para querer prescindir de una casa que era símbolo de estatus, parte importante de todas sus vidas. ¿Habrán sido ellos? ¿Quién si no?». Por suerte él había decidido dejar las intrigas atrás.

En el Gran Comedor, bajo el cielo estrellado que se dibujaba en el techo, miles de velas flotantes iluminaban los rostros de alumnos y profesores de Hogwarts, que esperaban expectantes a que empezase la Ceremonia de selección. Los niños de primero, acompañados de los prefectos de cada casa, entraron en la sala y formaron una ordenada fila frente a la mesa de los profesores. Con su llegada, el Sombrero seleccionador se materializó frente a McGonnagal.  
—Silencio —ordenó—. Como directora de Hogwarts, tengo un anuncio importante que hacer: el Ministerio y el Consejo escolar han decidido que el sistema de casas de la escuela ha llegado a su fin. A partir de hoy mismo, estas quedan abolidas.  
Las protestas, furibundas entre los alumnos de Slytherin y Gryffindor, más tibias entre los Ravenclaw y casi inexistentes en Hufflepuff, no se hicieron esperar.  
—Callaos. ¡Silencio he dicho! —se impuso McGonagall—. Nadie les ha pedido su opinión. Es un decreto ministerial y se cumplirá. Usaremos el Sombrero por última vez para ubicar a los nuevos alumnos por esta noche y después anunciaremos los premios anuales. Mañana se suspenden las clases para que el claustro pueda organizarse. El más mínimo disturbio supondrá… —La directora se quedó callada. Ya no podía amenazar a los alumnos con quitar puntos a cada casa—. Supondrá un castigo que decidiremos mañana, pero que irá acorde a la gravedad de infracción de las reglas.  
Con ojos humedecidos, McGonagall llamó uno a uno a los futuros alumnos de primero y la fila de niños con cara asustada, fascinada o alegre decreció poco a poco.  
No hubo grandes sorpresas en Gryffindor: Rose Weasley, una niña pelirroja con mejillas sonrosadas y Albus Severus Potter, muy parecido a su padre, fueron recibidos por sus primos y hermanos con grandes aplausos. Para esa casa fue seleccionado también Maddox Thomas-Finnigan, un chico delgado, de piel morena y ojos oscuros. Odette Alger, que parecía menor que sus compañeros por culpa de la enfermedad que la minaba, rompió la tradición Slytherin de su familia y corrió a la mesa de Ravenclaw. El Sombrero seleccionador pronunció Hufflepuff en vez de Slytherin y Melissa Nott palideció, incapaz de levantarse del taburete. Su hermano mayor, Christian Nott, prefecto de la casa de la serpiente, la recogió con cariño y la llevó hasta la mesa del tejón. Llegó el turno de Scorpius, el último de la fila. Draco le guiñó un ojo para tranquilizarlo. El niño, un poco pálido, se subió a la banqueta y el viejo y ajado sombrero se posó sobre él. Con su padre, el sombrero no había llegado a posarse en su cabeza cuando escogió casa, pero con Scorpius tardó bastante más. Finalmente, dijo en voz alta: «¡Slytherin!».  
La casa de la serpiente estalló en aplausos. Scorpius, con la cara colorada, ocupó muy rápido el lugar que le correspondía. Saludó a su padre desde la mesa que generaciones de Malfoy habían ocupado.   
Mcgonagall tomó la palabra de nuevo para nombrar a los premios anuales.  
—Por su trayectoria, por su lealtad a la escuela, su dedicación, sus brillantes calificaciones y sus valientes decisiones, los premios anuales de este año son… —hizo un silencio dramático—: Theodore Lupin y Charlotte Cumberbatch, ambos de Hufflepuff.  
El ruido provocado por los tejones fue ensordecedor. Era poco común tener un premio anual en la casa, pero recibir dos, era algo que no había pasado en la historia de la escuela. Theodore, con el pelo de un brillante azul eléctrico, subió a recoger su insignia. Saludó a la mesa de su casa, que estaba embravecida y volvió a su sitio con los cambios de color de su cabello descontrolados, ahora de un naranja Weasley que delataba sus sentimientos. Charlotte, de tez aceitunada y con el pelo muy corto, siguió la misma ruta que su compañero de casa con una enorme sonrisa..   
Sin más dilación, las mesas se llenaron de viandas y la cena comenzó. Más animado ahora que todas las cartas estaban sobre la mesa y sabía qué podía esperar de ese año en la escuela, charló animadamente con el resto de profesores. Aunque estaba deseando hablar con Scorpius, sabía que él querría pasar la primera noche en Hogwarts con sus nuevos compañeros.


	4. Visita a la enfermería

Durante el desayuno de la mañana siguiente, los alumnos estaban inquietos y el ambiente era excesivamente ruidoso en el Gran Comedor. Ni profesores ni prefectos estaban presentes y nadie controlaba a los niños. En cuanto Draco Malfoy entró por la puerta, llamó al orden y el volumen bajó en las mesas de las casas.   
«¿Dónde se han metido los prefectos? Estar presentes durante las comidas es parte de sus tareas. Ya hablaré con Nott y Bulstrode. ¿Y el resto de profesores? Supongo que desayunan en sus dependencias», pensó frustrado.   
Se sentó solitario en la mesa y poco después Firenze llegó y apartó la silla que estaba a su lado para poder comer juntos. El mago observó con disimulo los alimentos que escogía el centauro y comprobó que llevaban una dieta similar: té, salchichas, panecillos…   
—Draco Malfoy, pedí ayuda a las estrellas para mis clases y veo que mis plegarias han sido escuchadas —saludó a su compañero—. Si quisieses auxiliarme con los niños de primero, podríamos impartir la segunda clase de Astronomía en sabbat.  
Draco lo miró con horror: de ningún modo iba a consentir que Scorpius saliese los sábados por la noche a más de cuatro pasos de su cama.   
—Esperaba leer esa expresión en tu rostro, pero sé que verás las ventajas: los pequeños tienen dos clases de Astronomía semanales, que terminan muy tarde. Al día siguiente madrugan y todos los profesores los notan cansados y dispersos. Si cambiamos una clase al sábado podrán dormir entre semana y tendrán menos tentaciones de escaparse detrás de los mayores a Hogsmeade.   
Draco se lo pensó un poco. Scorpius no tendía a hacer travesuras por sí mismo, pero si alguien se las ofrecía en bandeja… Alguien como Odette…  
—Explicado así, no es tan mala idea.  
—Además, sabbat es una noche especial, un cambio de ciclo, es la noche perfecta para leer presagios —argumentó con entusiasmo el centauro—. Si te parece bien, hablaré con la directora del tema. Seguro que está encantada de que todas las coincidencias nos lleven a un mismo objetivo.  
«O no. A saber si quiere dejar a los niños con un centauro y un exmortífago sueltos por Hogwarts un sábado por la noche. Ya veremos», pensó Draco mientras asentía a su compañero.   
Desvió la vista para fijarse Scorpius, que se acercaba a la mesa vestido con un impecable uniforme.   
—Papá… Profesor jefe Malfoy… papá —saludó el niño, sin tener muy claro cómo saludar—. ¿Me acompañas a la sala común? —pidió.  
—Claro que sí, me da tiempo antes de que empiece el claustro —respondió Draco tras consultar el reloj. Se despidió de Firenze, bajó del altillo en el que estaba la mesa de profesores y padre e hijo salieron juntos del Gran Comedor.   
—¿Sabes, papá? El Sombrero seleccionador y yo hablamos mucho rato porque me dijo que podía ir a donde quisiese, pero al final me decidí por Slytherin porque quiero ser alguien y eso es ambicioso —razonó el pequeño de camino a las mazmorras del castillo.   
Draco lo miró con una mezcla de orgullo y preocupación. No eran pocos los magos que pensaban que el Sombrero seleccionador hacía escoger casa demasiado pronto y la conversación con Scorpius hacía que se inclinase hacia esa teoría.   
—¿Estás contento en Slytherin? —preguntó.  
—Sí, mucho. Mis compañeros son simpáticos y los mayores me tratan bien.  
Draco se puso delante de la puerta que daba a la sala común de Slytherin y se agachó para ponerse a la altura de su hijo.   
—Me alegra verte contento. No te olvides de escribir a mamá, espera tu carta.   
—¡Claro! Quiero que sepa que no hace falta comprar una túnica de gala nueva.  
Draco pronunció la contraseña y se dejó a su hijo a buen recaudo.  
«Tengo que reunirme con los prefectos tras el claustro. A ver si el bedel puede encontrarlos».  
Irritado por la sensación de pasar la primera hora de la mañana dando paseos por la escuela en vez de impartir clase, se dirigió a la bedelía, situada en el recibidor de Hogwarts. En la antigua oficina de Argus Filch había una elfa doméstica vestida con un llamativo vestido de volantes amarillos.   
—Hola, busco al bedel, ¿sabes dónde está? —preguntó Draco.   
—¿Y por qué crees que el bedel no soy yo? ¿Es porque soy una elfa doméstica? —contestó la criatura con una una irritante voz aguda, cargada de desconfianza hacia el mago.  
—Lo cierto es que no se me ocurrió —respondió. La miró con perplejidad; nunca había pensado que una elfa doméstica pudiese ocupar un puesto de responsabilidad.  
La criatura mágica frunció el ceño y por un momento pareció que iba a cerrarle la puerta en las narices, pero finalmente contestó.   
—¿Qué necesitas, profesor Malfoy?  
—¿Sabes dónde podría encontrar a los prefectos de Slytherin? Necesito hablar con ellos.  
—Puedo buscarlos y darles el recado.  
—Diles que dediquen la mañana a enseñar a los de primero el castillo y alrededores. El resto de alumnos deberán escribir una redacción sobre el suceso mágico más importante de sus vidas. En cuanto termine el claustro, quiero reunirme con ellos en mi despacho.  
«A lo mejor encuentro algún objeto mágico perdido entre aburridas redacciones de cómo consiguieron conjurar su primer Wingardium Leviosa», pensó.  
—Eso les diré. ¿Algo más?  
—Nada más —respondió Draco.   
El mago se quedó plantado en el dintel de la puerta, sin tener muy claro cómo seguir. La elfa lo miró e inclinó la cabeza con gesto interrogante.  
—Puedes llamarme Draco. ¿Y tú eres…?  
—Flora, me llamo Flora. Draco estará bien.  
«Acabo de tratar con mucho respeto a una elfa doméstica. Tengo compañeros de clase desheredados por bastante menos, pero ellos no daban clases en Hogwarts y tengo que adaptarme», pensó de camino a la reunión.

Fue el último en entrar en la sala de profesores. Los demás estaban repartidos por la estancia: charlaban en pequeños grupos, comían algo o simplemente esperaban a que McGonagall empezase. La directora estaba sentada en la cabecera de la mesa, rodeada de pilas de papeles. Dejó que Draco se sirviese una taza de té y después carraspeó para llamar la atención de todos los reunidos.  
—Bien, tomad asiento y empezamos.   
Siguiendo un protocolo ya obsoleto, los cuatro jefes de las casas de Hogwarts se sentaron en los sitios más próximos a la directora de la escuela: Draco a la izquierda de Minerva con Amelia Bones a su lado. Neville se sentó frente al profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Flitwick ocupó el lugar de Ravenclaw, junto a Gryffindor. Dejaron que el resto del claustro se acomodase donde considerase más conveniente.   
—Como toda ley que se aprueba con prisas, la nueva ordenanza está llena de agujeros. No nos dice cómo dividir a los alumnos, dónde deben dormir o qué hacer con la Copa de las casas. Tampoco nombran al Sombrero seleccionador. Han abolido mil años de historia de Hogwarts en media página. Es lo más chapucero que hemos visto desde que Umbridge dirigió la escuela.  
Hizo una pausa tras la referencia a la II Guerra Mágica. Ella, a diferencia de muchos otros magos y brujas, se negaba a evitar el tema y fingir que nada había pasado.   
—Varios padres se han puesto en contacto con la escuela para pedir el inmediato traslado de expediente a otros centros. Debemos asumir que perderemos mucho alumnado. Me temo, Draco, que tu casa es la más afectada. Varios niños de primero se van hoy mismo.  
El mago la miró apesadumbrado. Sospechaba que las antiguas familias podían estar detrás de este movimiento pero, ¿por qué trasladar a los niños? ¿Medida de presión? Dejó estas reflexiones para más tarde mientras McGonagall empezaba a enumerar los problemas a los que se enfrentaban.   
—Primero, los dormitorios. Vamos a dividir a los niños por edades. Los menores, en las casas más seguras: primero y segundo irán a las mazmorras de Slytherin, tercero y cuarto con Hufflepuff, quinto y sexto para Gryffindor y séptimo estará en Ravenclaw. Haremos cambios con los prefectos: un Hufflepuff y un Slytherin, con el primer grupo; Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, con el segundo; Ravenclaw con Gryffindor, al tercero y Slytherin y Ravenclaw, con el último. Dejo en manos de los jefes de casa qué prefectos son más apropiados para cada edad. ¿Alguna pregunta?  
Ante el silencio en la sala, McGonagall siguió.   
—En las asignaturas comunes de primero tenemos cuarenta alumnos por clase. Hay que dividirlos en dos grupos de veinte como máximo. Este año lo haremos por casas, ya veremos si este despropósito se perpetúa o no.   
—¿Vamos a separarlos por casas ahora que hemos conseguido abolirlas? —exclamó indignada Breq Griffiths, la joven profesora de vuelo.  
—No he pedido tu opinión, Breq. De momento, soy la directora de Hogwarts —cortó la maga.  
Firenze ignoró las fricciones entre las distintas facciones de magos y tomó la palabra en su habitual tono calmado.  
—Si las bajas son numerosas, tal y como prometen tanto el firmamento como las notificaciones de los padres, no será necesaria ninguna división. No solo la casa de Salazar Slytherin se verá afectada.   
—Es una posibilidad que no había tenido en cuenta. Si tenemos esa desgracia, no hará falta dividirlos —refutó la directora—. Mantendremos la Copa de las casas este año, pero los niños de primero no participarán. No, Breq, esto tampoco es discutible.  
Neville tomó la palabra.   
—¿Qué será de los jefes de casa?  
—Para el año que viene pasarán a ocuparse de los niños según su edad. Neville, espero que te gusten los adolescentes. Podéis retiraros e informar a los prefectos. Si me disculpáis, tengo reunión en el Wizengamot para hablar de este desaguisado. Esta tarde trasladaremos a los alumnos y mañana empiezan las clases. Bastante tiempo hemos perdido con paparruchas administrativas.   
Sin decir nada más, la directora de Hogwarts salió de la sala con el aire autoritario que la caracterizaba, seguida de los atareados jefes de cada casa.  
Draco, desanimado por la noticia sobre las bajas en Slytherin, salió a los jardines de la escuela a tomar el aire. En el patio central se encontró a los dos premios anuales en medio de una batalla de bolas de nieve: los alumnos de primero de Hufflepuff disfrutaban de una mañana de juegos gracias a ellos. Las normas en el colegio se habían relajado y las risas infantiles hicieron que se sintiese algo mejor.  
«Podría haber confiado en el criterio de los prefectos para atender a los niños esta mañana en vez de dar órdenes tan precisas. A lo mejor la próxima vez…». Regresó al interior del castillo para su siguiente reunión de la mañana, con los prefectos de Slytherin. 

Cuando llegó a la puerta de su oficina, Nigela Bulstrode y Christian Nott ya lo esperaban en el pasillo. Ambos llevaban túnicas de la mejor calidad, a conjunto con sus importantes apellidos. Draco conocía a Christian Nott desde pequeño: era muy buen jugador de quidditch y tenía unas notas excelentes. Optaba a ser premio anual, pero el Consejo se había decidido por Theodore Lupin. Sobre Nigela Bulstrode, recordaba que su madre había hablado de ella. Una alumna aplicada que no se molestaba en disimular sus ideales conservadores, aunque cumplía las normas de la escuela a rajatabla. Parecían buenos prefectos y ninguno había mostrado problemas de conducta, tenía ganas de charlar con ellos.   
—Gracias por venir —saludó Malfoy—. Pasad y sentaos —ofreció mientras señalaba los dos lujosos asientos de piel que había frente a su mesa.   
Los dos prefectos, intimidados por la fama que precedía a su nuevo jefe de casa, obedecieron y esperaron en silencio a que Draco comenzase a hablar.   
—Esta mañana no estuvisteis presentes en el desayuno.  
—Es cierto, nos reunimos con los prefectos de las otras casas —se justificó Nigela—. Teníamos que organizar la mañana con los niños.   
Draco asintió contento con la capacidad organizativa de los jóvenes.   
—Buen trabajo —felicitó—. Pero no era de eso de lo que quería hablaros: hoy en el claustro se han tomado algunas decisiones. Entre ellas, habrá cambios que os afectan de forma directa. Los alumnos se reubicarán dentro del castillo según su edad y no por casa. Todos los de séptimo se alojarán en Ravenclaw excepto uno de vosotros que permanecerá en nuestra casa. Los alumnos de primero y segundo se quedarán en Slytherin. Dejo en vuestras manos la decisión de quién se mudará.  
Nott mantuvo la calma, inmutable. Nigela abrió la boca para protestar, pero se contuvo y desvió la mirada.   
—Mi hermana estudia en Hufflepuff, en primero. Me gustaría mucho estar con ella. ¿Te parece bien, Nigela? —pidió Nott.  
—Si nuestra casa es invadida por otros alumnos, me da igual a donde ir —contestó la chica con el ceño fruncido.   
Draco asintió, contento de que todo se hubiese resuelto con rapidez.   
—No os quito más tiempo entonces. Esta tarde se hará el traslado. Ayudaremos a los más pequeños. A partir de ahora quiero que me contéis cómo vais y si necesitáis algo. Como jefe de Slytherin, estoy aquí para asegurarme de que si este es el último año que se celebra la Copa de las casas, la nuestra quede en lo más alto, ¿de acuerdo?  
Las palabras de Draco animaron a la pareja de prefectos. No había nada como apelar a la ambición para motivar a un par de Slytherin.   
—Gracias, profesor Malfoy, muchas gracias —se despidió la prefecta, con la primera sonrisa de la reunión dibujada en su rostro. 

Hasta que llegó la hora del traslado, Draco se dedicó a repasar las clases del día siguiente. Defensa contra las artes oscuras era una asignatura que podría salvarles la vida y debían aprovecharla lo máximo posible. Después ayudó a los niños de primero a llevar sus pertenencias a Slytherin. Casi ninguno de ellos era capaz de conjurar un simple bauleo y aún no conocían bien el castillo. Para su sorpresa, los alumnos mayores de todas las casas colaboraron entre sí para facilitar los traslados.   
«Estos prefectos trabajan en equipo. Hasta Nigela, que mantiene las distancias, se esfuerza en ayudar. Son muy diferentes a los prefectos que fuimos nosotros, Pantsy y yo jamás hubiésemos colaborado así con Weasley y Granger. Todo está cambiando casi sin que nos demos cuenta...» pensó. No podría decirse que su círculo más cercano estuviese en la vanguardia de dichos cambios, lo que lo desconectaba un poco de los mismos. Su único contacto con esa parte de la sociedad mágica era Holly, una de sus antiguas alumnas de San Mungo. Como era hija de muggles, a ojos de sus padres esto casi lo convertía en un traidor a la sangre. Holly trabajaba en Hogwarts desde dos cursos atrás y fue ella quien le dio la idea de ser profesor. Con ganas de encontrarse una cara conocida y amable, decidió visitar la enfermería tras la cena.

La Torre de la enfermería no había cambiado nada desde sus tiempos de estudiante: las camas de hierro forjado puestas en fila, cubiertas por sábanas de hilo blanco, los enormes ventanales que daban unas vistas excelentes de los terrenos de la escuela, los biombos pálidos, que creaban cómodos reservados… Al fondo del hospicio, cerca de la entrada a sus dependencias, Holly Smith ordenaba el instrumental recién esterilizado. Canturreaba una canción muggle y daba ágiles pasos de baile con su cuerpo rollizo. Parte de los rizos pelirrojos se le escapaban por debajo de la toquilla del uniforme, no eran pocas las veces que la habían confundido con una Weasley, algo que siempre usaba para bromear.  
«Fue una suerte tenerla de alumna en San Mungo, es una Ravenclaw brillante. No importa lo difícil que fuese el caso o la situación: ella siempre encontraba una solución, un plan sobresaliente que salvaba el día. Que sea tan alegre y cercana la hace una excelente medimaga; que diga siempre la verdad, la convierte en una gran amiga. Y Scorpius y Astoria la adoran», reflexionó mientras se acercaba a ella.   
—¿No tienes ningún paciente al que dar dolor de cabeza con esa canción? —preguntó Draco con una sonrisa.   
—¡Malfoy! —gritó Holly. Le dio un fuerte abrazo, gesto que el profesor respondió un tanto rígido—. Has tardado un montón en venir a verme, ya te vale. ¿Así tratas a tu mejor alumna? ¿Qué tal el primer día? ¡Qué movida lo de las casas!, ¿no?  
La medimaga acercó dos banquetas y se sentó junto a su mentor.   
—Menuda forma de expresarse —bufó—. Si sigues así no sabrán quién es la medimaga y quiénes los alumnos.   
—Venga, no me regañes. Tengo que cuidar de 400 alumnos y hoy han venido tres adolescentes hijos de muggle para preguntar cómo podían conseguir condones en Hogwarts o si sabía de algún hechizo.   
Draco la miró completamente horrorizado.   
—¿Qué? Venga, pasamos aquí la adolescencia. No me digas que no tuviste ni la intención de… ¿Tenías novia en Hogwarts?  
—Sí, Pantsy Parkinson, pero claro que no hicimos nada. Eran otros tiempos, teníamos problemas más graves que esos y… —contestó Draco de forma brusca.   
—Aahhh, Pantsy, ¿eh? —se mofó—. Venga, no escurras el bulto. ¿Cómo llevamos lo de las no casas? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Echo currículums en Europa?  
—Y por este tipo de cosas no vine a verte antes. ¿Cuántos cafés has tomado hoy? —preguntó. Sin esperar la respuesta, continuó con la conversación—. McGonagall se ocupa del tema. De momento mantenemos la división para organizar las clases pero acabamos de mover a los alumnos de dormitorios, los separaremos por cursos.  
—Interesante. Muy interesante. Toma, supuse que te habías olvidado de leerlo, otra vez —. Un ejemplar de El profeta voló hasta golpearlo en la cabeza—. Si van a empezar a hacer editoriales referentes a la escuela, deberías echarle un ojo.   
—Me da pereza coger El profeta, me pone de mal humor. Preferiría El quisquilloso, así me reiría un poco —contestó con un suspiro.   
Holly lo miró con seriedad.  
—Eso, vive de espaldas a la realidad, como si esta no te afectase. Gran idea, Malfoy.   
—Ya lo sé, pero a veces necesito que me lo recuerden. ¿A qué crees que he venido? —contestó el maestro—. Espero no mandarte a muchos alumnos desde Defensa contra las artes oscuras.   
—¿Estás de coña? Heridas por maleficios, ¡mis favoritas! No dejes que me aburra este año.   
La bruja y el mago continuaron la charla y el intercambio de pullas mutuas hasta que el rostro pálido de Charlotte Cumberbatch asomó por la puerta. Holly se incorporó de un salto, con todas las alarmas disparadas.   
—Enfermera Holly, los niños de primero… los hijos de muggle… se han despertado a gritos por las pesadillas. Y hemos encontrado a Scorpius Malfoy desmayado en la sala común.  
Draco y Holly no necesitaron escuchar más y corrieron hacia las mazmorras del castillo.


	5. Los niños siguen al conejo blanco

La noche del traslado Odette Alger se despertó inquieta, agitada por un fuerte ataque de tos. Por suerte, sus compañera de cuarto tenían miedo a la oscuridad y siempre dormían con una pequeña luz iluminando ligeramente la estancia; por lo que pudo coger sin problema el vaso de agua en la mesilla de noche y refrescar la irritada garganta. Miró hacia la jaula del señor Blanco y vio que estaba vacía, con la puerta abierta: su mascota se había escapado. Dejó el vaso y mientras las otras niñas dormían, se puso las zapatillas, la túnica y la bufanda. El doctor Draco (al que ahora tenía que llamar profesor Draco) le había dicho que no saliese sin abrigarse bien. Iba a buscar a Scorpius Malfoy, su mejor amigo. Seguro que él la ayudaría a encontrar a su querido conejo.  
—Lumos —susurró con decisión nada más salir de la habitación. Su nuevo dormitorio estaba en la casa Slytherin; era un lugar más oscuro y tenebroso que la torre de Ravenclaw y tenía menos libros en la sala común, preferiría haberse quedado en la casa de los córvidos. Caminó por los pasillos del ala de chicas, bajó a la sala común y subió la escalera que daba a los cuartos de los niños. Ni un solo sonido del exterior traspasaba las gruesas paredes de piedra del antiguo castillo, todo estaba en completo silencio.  
—Una, dos, tres puertas, a la derecha —contó en voz muy bajita. Intentó no hacer ruido al entrar de puntillas en el dormitorio.  
—¿Scorpius? —susurró mientras tapaba la punta de la varita con la mano para atenuar la intensidad de la luz.  
Richard Grayson, el compañero de cuarto de Scorpius, se levantó de cama al instante.  
—¿Quién eres? —preguntó a la intrusa.  
—Soy Odette Alger.  
—Eres una chica, no puedes estar aquí.  
—Es que el señor Blanco se escapó otra vez y Scorpius siempre lo encuentra antes que nadie — explicó.  
—¿Quién?  
Scorpius se despertó con el ruido de las voces.  
—Odette, es muy tarde y te va a coger el frío. Mejor lo buscamos mañana —propuso preocupado por su amiga.  
—No, porque esto no es como en casa, aquí hay bichos y fantasmas. Seguro que está asustado y solo. Muchos niños tienen animales malos y se lo van a comer.  
—Claro que no, ¿cómo se lo van a comer? Todos tienen bien alimentados a sus bichos —Scorpius se calzó, cogió la varita y se puso la capa de Slytherin—. Venga, vamos a encontrarlo. Seguro que no ha salido de la casa.  
Odette sonrió de inmediato y Richard imitó a su compañero, cubriéndose con su uniforme de Hufflepuff.  
—Os acompaño. Me llamo Dick. ¿Quién es el señor Blanco?  
—Mi conejo.  
—¿Es el primer día y ya sabes hacer hechizos? Hala… —observó tocando con admiración la varita de Odette.  
—Es que mis padres son magos y me enseñaron.  
—Pero la directora dice que tenemos prohibido hacer magia fuera del cole.  
—Eso es desde que entras en él, antes nadie nos controla. ¿Y tus padres?  
Richard salió del cuarto sin contestar.  
—Dick, tu varita —señaló Malfoy.  
—¿Para qué si no puedo conjurar nada? Hasta que nos den clases de hechizos… —contestó.  
Los niños buscaron en todos los recovecos del ala de los chicos sin encontrar al señor Blanco. Bajaron a la sala común y vieron con disgusto que la puerta de entrada a la Casa Slytherin estaba abierta. Odette se acercó a ella.  
—Seguro que se ha escapado fuera de la casa. ¿Cómo lo vamos a encontrar en medio de un castillo enorme?  
—No te preocupes, soy bueno siguiendo rastros, podemos hacerlo —dijo Dick con mucha seguridad en sí mismo.  
Buscó por la sala común alguna pista. Les señaló una mesa mordisqueada recientemente y un mechón de pelo blanco en el dintel de la puerta.  
—Pues parece que sí que ha salido —dijo Scorpius.  
—Lo siguiente que hay son las mazmorras, a lo mejor no ha ido muy lejos, ¿no? —contestó Odette.  
Scorpius y Richard intercambiaron miradas llenas de dudas. Si los cazaban en medio de la noche, les caería una buena bronca.  
—¡Vamos! ¿Qué van a hacer? ¿Quitarnos puntos de casa? —dijo la niña mientras cruzaba la puerta para internarse en las sombras del calabozo de Hogwarts. Sus compañeros se encogieron de hombros, sonrieron y salieron tras ella; el argumento era muy bueno.  
Corría un aire frío en el pasillo que hizo que Odette volviese a toser. Intentó aguantarse las ganas, pero no fue capaz. Notó como se le acaloraba el pecho y le lagrimeaban los ojos.  
«Cuidarse no funciona, no sirve de nada. La bufanda me pica y me estorba pero le prometí al doctor Draco que me la pondría y Scorpius se preocupa si me ve sin ella. Lo hago por ellos, no por mí. A mí no me sirve de nada, me voy a morir igual. Estúpidos hongos malditos, ojalá nunca hubiésemos ido a ese bosque», pensó mientras iluminaba el pasillo.  
Tras ella, Dick buscaba pistas y Scorpius se aseguraba de que nadie los siguiese. Así, paso a paso, llegaron a las escaleras que subían al sótano de la escuela. Se detuvieron y Dick, tras agacharse un momento en el suelo, se rio por lo bajo.  
—¡Odette! Tu conejo se ha hecho caca aquí —señaló. Sus compañeros se acercaron para ver unas bolitas marrones en una esquina oscura.  
Los niños tuvieron que taparse la boca para que no se escuchasen sus carcajadas. Bajaron la guardia y no se dieron cuenta de que algo los observaba desde las oscuras sombras del techo de la mazmorra. Los tres pequeños magos subieron las escaleras y decidieron inspeccionar las cocinas del castillo. Scorpius se acercó a un enorme bodegón y le hizo cosquillas a una pera. La fruta soltó una alegre carcajada y el cuadro se deslizó para dejarlos pasar.  
—Ren, uno de los elfos domésticos de casa, me contó que se entraba así. Tiene amigos que trabajan en Hogwarts.  
El olor a pan y dulces recién hechos los recibió nada más llegar. El tamaño de las cocinas, en las que trabajaban cada día cien elfos domésticos, los dejó con la boca abierta. Había cuatro grandes mesas idénticas a las del Gran Comedor ya que la comida se transportaba mágicamente arriba. Las ollas de cobre y variados utensilios de cocina adaptados al tamaño de los elfos domésticos estaban limpios y ordenados en estanterías situadas a poca altura. Pequeños taburetes estaban recogidos en una esquina. De las paredes colgaban macetas con plantas aromáticas. Era la cocina más acogedora del mundo. Parecía un lugar de cuento que contrastaba con las sombras de la mazmorra de Slytherin.   
Scorpius, que siempre era el primero en encontrar al Señor Blanco, señaló hacia dos enormes orejas blancas que sobresalían de una caja repleta de zanahorias.  
—Señor Blanco —susurró Odette en tono de reproche. Siempre le daba chuches para conejos, no entendía esa manía de escaparse.  
Con el ceño fruncido se acercó a la caja muy despacito y atrapó al Señor Blanco en un abrazo. El conejo se revolvió un poco y agitó las patas traseras pero enseguida se rindió y aceptó los mimos de su dueña.  
—Hora de volver a cama —dijo Scorpius—. Tienes que cerrar mejor la puerta de la jaula.  
—Es que no sé cómo se escapa siempre. De verdad que no lo sé.  
Dick cogió unas magdalenas de chocolate y tres botellas con zumo de calabaza y las repartió.  
—Salir por la noche da hambre. Si ya hemos incumplido las reglas, ¿qué más da?  
Se sentaron en unos taburetes a disfrutar del botín, entre bromas y risas amortiguadas por el miedo a que los pillasen.   
—¿Por qué no había más niños en vuestro cuarto? —preguntó Odette—. En el mío estoy con Melissa, Dorothea y Rose.  
—Es que se marcharon a otros coles —explicó Scorpius—, solo quedamos nosotros dos.   
—¿Hay otros coles? Pensé que los habían mandado a otro sitio, ¡el castillo es tan grande! —dijo Dick con curiosidad.   
—Si, claro que hay, en otros países. ¿Cómo va a dar clase Hogwarts a todos los niños magos del mundo? —aclaró la niña—. Tus padres son muggles, ¿no?  
—Eran. Mis padres murieron, ahora vivo con mi tutor. Tampoco es mago —respondió bajando la cabeza.  
Acabaron los dulces en silencio y bajaron despacio las escaleras. Aquello que acechaba desde las sombras los vio venir y descendió de golpe, dándoles un susto de muerte.  
—¡Peeves! —regaño Scorpius—. ¡No nos asustes!  
—Uuhhhhh, el señorito Scorpius Malfoy tiene miedo de un simple poltergeist —se burló el espíritu—. Mira, niño, tienes suerte de que esté aburrido de asustar a los de tu familia, sois todos iguales. Parece que la familia Malfoy tiene copias de un antepasado y suelta una en cada generación. O no. Ahora que me fijo, eres un poco distinto. Esos ojos no son como los del resto…  
—Son como los de mi madre.  
—Novedades en la rancia familia Malfoy; me gustan, vais a tener suerte. El prefecto de la casa Slytherin viene hacia aquí. Lo entretendré para que podáis entrar en la sala común.  
Los niños miraron al poltergeist sin fiarse; tenía fama de juguetón pero si esta vez decía la verdad los iba a librar de una buena. Siguieron sus indicaciones y se apiñaron detrás de una columna. Lo siguiente que resonó en el pasillo de la mazmorra fueron los gritos de Christian Nott.  
—¡Basta, Peeves! ¡Bájame ahora mismo!  
— ¿Sí? ¿Qué va a hacer el señor don Prefecto? ¿Chivarse al Barón Sanguinario? Jajaja.  
Los pequeños magos salieron en silencio de su escondite. El prefecto de Slytherin estaba frente a la puerta de la sala común, colgado del techo, boca abajo. Peeves lo giro para dejarlo de espaldas a los niños. Los tres jóvenes magos tuvieron que aguantarse la risa al ver que la túnica de Nott se había deslizado hasta dejar a la vista unos simpáticos calzoncillos con dibujos de snitch doradas. Se colaron rápido por la puerta y respiraron aliviados ya a salvo de todo castigo. Odette estrechó un poco más el abrazo al Señor Blanco que tras todas las aventuras de la noche se dejó hacer.  
—Muchas gracias a los dos.  
—Te acompaño a tu habitación, así podemos ver qué pasa con esa jaula —dijo Scorpius preocupado por el aspecto de su amigo.   
Odette tenía aún peor aspecto que de costumbre. Los círculos oscuros que siempre cercaban sus ojos verdes habían adquirido un color violáceo y los labios estaban muy pálidos. Un sudor frío perlaba la frente y respiraba con dificultad; la enfermedad era más evidente que nunca.  
—Vale. ¿Puedes coger al señor Blanco? Pesa bastante. Seguro que son todas las zanahorias que se ha comido.  
Scorpius asintió y lo acogió en su regazo. Richard bostezó y se frotó los ojos con fuerza.  
—Pues yo voy a la habitación. Si alguien se despierta y pregunta por ti, diré que estás en el baño.  
Así los tres niños se separaron. Dick caminó con un trote alegre hacia las cálidas mantas de su cama. Desde la muerte de sus padres no se había sentido tan contento como esa noche. Al llegar la carta de Hogwarts, se había negado a acudir a la escuela. No quería separarse de su padre adoptivo, Bruce, y de Alfred, el mayordomo de la familia. Lo habían obligado a ir y por primera vez se alegró. Allí no había padres, solo niños, y se sentía menos distinto al resto. Y Odette y Scorpius le caían muy bien.  
«Mañana tengo que escribir a Bruce para contarle que me gusta Hogwarts. Lo de esta noche no, claro, pero quiero que sepa que estoy bien para que no se preocupe.»  
En silencio, se escurrió en la cama y esperó a su amigo pero éste tardó un poco más de lo normal.  
«Qué raro, las habitaciones de las niñas no están tan lejos. ¿Será por la cerradura de la jaula del conejo? Odette no parecía que fuese a aguantar mucho más despierta. Tengo que preguntarle a Scorpius qué le pasa, parece enferma…»  
Cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, los gritos de terror de decenas de alumnos recorrieron los pasillos de la mazmorra de Slytherin, haciendo que saltase de la cama tan alerta como asustado.


	6. ¡Comienzan las clases!

En una de las camas de la enfermería, Scorpius Malfoy dormía con aspecto tranquilo. Su padre, mucho más tenso, estaba sentado a su lado. La enfermera Holly se acercó a ellos para ofrecerle una manta a Draco.   
—Puedes irte, no fue más que un desmayo —dijo Holly.  
—Prefiero quedarme esta noche —respondió el mago. Cogió la manta y se tapó con ella.  
—Y ninguna más, mañana le doy el alta. Hay demasiado sangre pura en mi enfermería y aún nos falta Astoria, ¿cuándo llega?  
—No se lo he dicho, prefiero que no se preocupe: este embarazo es más duro que el de Scorpius.  
—Se va a enfadar y con razón. Tú verás —advirtió su amiga—. Me voy a dormir, avisa si necesitas algo.  
—Gracias, Holly.  
—De nada. Descansa un poco.  
El profesor intentó seguir los consejos de la medimaga, pero fue incapaz de conciliar el sueño: no conseguía apartar de su mente la visión de Scorpius inconsciente. Cuando llegó a él, estaba tan frío y pálido que tuvo que buscarle el pulso para comprobar si seguía vivo. No recordaba cómo habían llegado hasta la enfermería; allí Holly se había hecho cargo de la situación y Scorpius, en cuanto recuperó algo de temperatura, se despertó asustado y desorientado pero con una salud perfecta. No había sido más que un susto.  
Desvelado, Draco vio el ejemplar de El profeta que su pupila le había dado. No le apetecía leerlo, pero ella tenía razón, no podía vivir de espaldas a los sucesos del mundo mágico. Además, necesitaba distraerse.  
«El Consejo y el Ministerio se alían para acabar con Hogwarts», anunciaba el sensacionalista titular. Completaban la portada sondeos electorales que daban la victoria a Granger, aburridas noticias sobre economía y el anuncio de una boda de alta sociedad a la que por supuesto estaba invitado.  
«Y esto solo en la portada. Después se preguntan por qué no quiero leer esta bazofia».  
Abrió con desgana el ejemplar. El editorial se centraba en la disolución de las casas y estaba escrito en un tono moderado, a pesar de criticar lo precipitado de la decisión. Pasó varias páginas y encontró un extenso artículo que comparaba distintos tipos de sistemas educativos tanto muggles como mágicos, una carta a la directora de Amelia Bones en la que alababa la decisión como si ni ella ni los alumnos fuesen a pagar las consecuencias y la sección de Elsa Travers, periodista muy conservadora, con un extenso artículo con todos los pasos para cambiar a los alumnos de colegio. Cerró El profeta con dolor de cabeza y tras concentrarse en dejar atrás todos los problemas, pudo descansar.

 

Draco se despertó cuando dos alumnas de Hufflepuff entraron en el hospicio. La mayor tenía el rostro pecoso medio oculto por una miríada de descontrolados rizos negros, mientras que la pequeña llevaba el cabello castaño y lacio recogido en una coleta baja; ambas caminaban a trompicones.  
—¡Hola, Sarah! ¿Qué me traes aquí? —escuchó que preguntaba la medimaga.  
—Hola, Holly. A Dorothea, la hermana pequeña más torpe del mundo. Se torció el pie en un pasillo recto y casi desierto.  
—Ya será menos —regañó Holly con suavidad—. Siéntate en la camilla y vamos a ver qué tal está ese tobillo.  
—Me caigo mucho y me doy golpes siempre. No sé cómo lo hago —se disculpó Dorothea.  
Holly ayudó a la niña a sentarse y le subió la túnica hasta la rodilla, la pierna tenía varios moretones en diferente tonalidades. Por torpe que fuese la niña, parecían demasiados golpes en un corto espacio de tiempo. Draco y Holly intercambiaron una mirada cargada de suspicacia. Por desgracia habían tenido un par de casos así en San Mungo. Tras comprobar que la torcedura no era grave; la medimaga vendó el tobillo e hizo una nota para las clases de vuelo.  
—Nada de escobas en una semana. Si la profesora Breq te dice algo, la mandas a hablar conmigo. No fuerces el tobillo y en unos días estarás como nueva —dijo—. Y aquí tienes un diablillo picante por haberte portado tan bien.  
—Gracias, profesora Holly.  
—No soy profe, soy medimaga. Ahora, a desayunar las dos. Al paso al que vais, llegaréis tarde a clase.  
Holly miró pensativa a las niñas mientras estas abandonaban la enfermería.  
—Joder, esto no me gusta nada, hay que controlar a esa niña —murmuró hablando para sí misma. Después, consciente de la hora, se giró con brusquedad hacia Draco—. Vas a llegar tarde tú también.  
—Ya me voy, cuéntame cualquier cosa que descubras sobre Dorothea, también estaré atento. Y sí, voy a escribirle una carta a Astoria. No quiero que se enfade.  
Miró a su hijo, que seguía dormido, y le apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente.  
—Parece que está bien, ¿verdad?  
—Sí que lo está. Ahora necesita dormir hasta que tenga que explicar qué hacía en la sala común de madrugada.  
—Adivina a quién le voy a hacer esa pregunta también.  
—A Odette Alger. Esa niña es el demonio.  
—No es mala, pero es un pozo sin fondo de travesuras. Voy a cambiarme antes de las clases y mandar esa lechuza. Avísame si hay novedades.  
—Que sí. Fuera de mi enfermería, pesado.  
Tras una ducha, Draco se sentó delante del pergamino y la pluma. Astoria era la persona que mejor lo conocía, pero aún así, tras tantos años de matrimonio, le costaba abrirse a ella. Quería explicarle lo mucho que la echaba de menos, que al entrar en el baño esperaba tropezar con sus cosas tiradas por el suelo, que ojalá pudiese abrazarla tras cada reunión del claustro para sentirse aceptado… Pero no estaba allí para contarle todo esto; aunque lo estuviese, tampoco estaba seguro de poder decirlo en voz alta. Él no era así, amaba a Astoria más de lo que podía expresar con palabras y ese era el problema, encontrar las dichosas palabras.  
«Querida Astoria:  
Scorpius ha pasado la noche en la enfermería. Ha sido un simple desmayo y Holly dice que está perfectamente. Hoy pasará el día con ella pero mañana se incorporará a las clases. No te preocupes. Te echo de menos. Draco.»  
Borró el «te echo de menos» y escribió un «te amo». Después lo cambió por un «te quiero» y miró la carta lleno de dudas. Al final se desesperó y volvió a la primera versión. No le gustaba estar separados mientras ella estaba embarazada, sentía que se perdía algo importante para la familia.  
«Pero este es un puesto mucho más tranquilo que el de medimago en San Mungo. En Hogwarts el horario es mejor y no hay guardias ni sobresaltos nocturnos. Al menos no de forma habitual.»  
Envió la lechuza y cogió los libros para su primera clase: Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, con los alumnos de primero.

 

El profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras entró en el aula. Un golpe de viento cerró la puerta tras de sí y dio un sonoro golpe que asustó a los niños. Todos se giraron con cara de susto y miraron a su nuevo profesor con la boca abierta. Draco llevaba puesto un traje de chaqueta de tres piezas, en tonos grises, dejando atrás las clásicas túnicas de mago.  
—Buenos días. Soy el profesor Draco y voy a daros clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. —Hizo una breve pausa para que los niños se relajasen un poco—. ¿Quién sabe qué son las artes oscuras?  
Varios niños levantaron la mano. Fijó la vista Melissa Nott, la hermana del prefecto de Slytherin.  
—Melissa…  
—Las Artes Oscuras sirven para matar.  
—Eso es cierto, por eso debéis tomaros esta clase muy en serio —dijo Draco. Sacó la varita y en la pizarra aparecieron un «matar» y «avada kedravra». Después lanzó una rana de chocolate a la niña, que la recibió con una sonrisa—. ¿Quién más? Odette, responde a la pregunta.  
La alumna contestó muy contenta de que Draco la escogiese.  
—Para obligar a las personas a hacer cosas que no quieren, cosas malas.  
—Muy buena respuesta.  
«Dominar» y un «Imperius» se dibujaron delante de los alumnos. Una bola de chocolate levitó hasta la mesa de la alumna.  
—Albus, eres el siguiente.  
—También sirven para encantar objetos que hagan daño a los demás —contestó Potter.  
—Sí, eso también forma parte de las Artes Oscuras —. Esta vez Draco no anotó nada en la pizarra. Un drooble apareció delante del niño.  
—¿Alguien más?  
La clase quedó en silencio. Draco asintió y escribió una última vez: «Crucio».  
—Hay tres maldiciones imperdonables, aquellas que se castigan con una vida entera en Azkaban: la maldición imperius, que anula la voluntad de la víctima, la maldición crucio, que inflige un dolor terrible y por último, avada kedavra, la maldición asesina.  
Richard Grayson levantó la mano y el profesor le dio turno de palabra.  
—Es que esta es nuestra primera clase y muchos no sabemos nada. Eso que acabas de decir, ¿son hechizos que se hacen con la varitas, pociones o qué? ¿Y qué es Azkaban?  
—Son hechizos, señor Grayson, y os defenderéis de las maldiciones con encantamientos defensivos. Este curso aprenderemos a desarmar y a esquivar. Gran parte de la asignatura será práctica.  
—¿Y Azkaban es? —insistió Dick.   
—Una cárcel especial para magos —respondió el profesor.  
Draco cogió el enorme tomo de tapas negras que el Consejo había escogido para la asignatura.  
—Coged el libro y abridlo por el capítulo 3. Vamos a hablar de por qué catalogamos estos hechizos así.  
La clase fue tranquila. Hizo varias preguntas más y, con la promesa de dulces, los pequeños se animaron a colaborar. A la hora de salir, Draco suspiró aliviado: su primera clase había ido bien. Salió del aula mucho más animado. Allí lo esperaba Flora, la bedel.  
—Draco, la directora ha convocado un nuevo claustro. Empieza ahora mismo.  
—¿Otro? —dijo contrariado—. Gracias por avisar   
La elfa asintió y desapareció en menos de un segundo.  
«La capacidad de aparecerse de los elfos es fantástica y todos lo hacen sin varita. ¿Hasta dónde podrían llegar con una educación? Puede que nuestros antepasados los esclavizasen por eso. Tengo que buscar documentación sobre el tema, puede que en la Sección Prohibida encuentre algo.»  
Descendió hasta el recibidor y, con gesto de hastío, entró en una sala de profesores que ya estaba llena y tomó asiento en su lugar como jefe de casa. McGonagall tomó la palabra, parecía enfadada y tensa.  
—Draco, estoy muy disgustada contigo —comenzó girándose hacia él—. ¿Cómo es posible que los niños sufran un ataque en tu casa y no te molestes en avisar a la dirección? Me he enterado por una prefecta. ¿Qué explicación tienes para esto?  
«¿Ataque? ¿Qué ataque? Si estaban muy bien en clase.»  
—Acabo de tener una clase con los de primero y estuvieron tranquilos y atentos. Si te refieres a las pesadillas, han sido eso, malos sueños. No creo que tenga importancia. Siento no haber informado, estaba con mi hijo en la enfermería.  
—Todos los niños que han sufrido pesadillas son hijos de muggles, excepto Scorpius Malfoy. ¿Casualidad? No lo creo —dijo Hagrid—. ¿Algo que contar respecto a tu hijo?  
—No, Scorpius se desmayó ayer y ahora descansa en la enfermería. Te preguntaría qué tal los tuyos, pero es obvio que no tienes —atacó Draco.  
—Draco, Hagrid, ¡basta! No es momento para esta discusión. Por supuesto que Scorpius Malfoy está fuera de toda sospecha. ¿Qué locura es esta? —Hizo una pausa indignada con el profesor de Criaturas mágicas—. No podemos pasar otra noche así, las clases deben volver a la normalidad lo antes posible. Moveremos a los niños: primero y segundo irán a Hufflepuff. Los alumnos de Slytherin de tercero en adelante, volverán a su casa.  
—Pero Minerva, si el resto de alumnos están mezclados, enviar a todo Slytherin a su casa implica confinarlos en las mazmorras. Quedarán marginados del resto, apartados del colegio —protestó Draco.  
—Soy muy consciente de lo que implica, pero la seguridad de los alumnos va primero, debemos garantizarla.  
El mago se llevó una mano a la frente con gesto agotado. Esto no era lo que esperaba de sus primeros días de clase; aparecía un problema tras otro. Minerva, que parecía tan cansada como él, decidió finalizar la reunión.  
—Todos debemos ayudar en el traslado de esta tarde. Amelia, ocúpate de hacer sitio en Hufflepuff.  
Amelia Bones, una mujer con la cara cruzada por las heridas de las maldiciones, asintió taciturna.  
—Christian Nott pidió estar en la misma casa que su hermana, Melissa. ¿Podríamos arreglarlo? —preguntó el jefe de Slytherin a la jefa de Hufflepuff.  
—Edward Lupin no es hijo de muggles, como ya sabes. Estaría seguro en Slytherin, podemos hacer ese cambio de prefectos. Le preguntaré si no le importa, pero no lo obligaré. Y espero que Nigela Bulstrode se comporte, hemos tenido problemas con sus comentarios sobre los hijos de muggles.  
—No me habían informado de esas infracciones. Hablaré con ella y no volverá a pasar.  
Amelia volvió a asentir, sin añadir nada más.  
—Bien, pueden retirarse. Seguro que todos tenemos cosas mejores que hacer que reunirnos a diario.  
Tras una breve despedida, Draco salió con rapidez por la puerta. No le apetecía quedarse con el resto de profesores y aguantar las pullas de gente como Hagrid. Ni siquiera sabía por qué alguien que no había terminado Hogwarts era profesor. De mal humor, se encaminó de nuevo a la enfermería. Al acercarse a la puerta, escuchó un conjunto de risas que le resultó muy familiar: Holly, Astoria y Scorpius. También distinguió una carcajada interrumpida por la tos seca de Odette. Cerró los ojos un momento antes de entrar, agradecido por tenerlos a todos juntos.

Con aspecto cansado y el rostro tenso Draco entró en el hospicio de la escuela. Holly y Odette estaban sentadas a ambos lados de la cama de Scorpius, que tenía en el regazo una caja llena de golosinas, idéntica a las que le mandaba Narcissa cuando él estaba en Hogwarts.   
Astoria, de espaldas a él, vestía con un elegante traje de chaqueta de color claro. El mago apoyó la mano en su cintura y le besó la mejilla.  
—No hacía falta que vinieses, ya ves que está mejor que nunca —dijo con una sonrisa.  
—No solo vine por él —contestó Astoria cogiéndole la mano.  
Draco, algo azorado, disfrutó del contacto.  
—Y ahora que ha llegado tu padre es el momento perfecto para hablar de por qué estabas despierto y en la sala común a las dos de la mañana, Scorpius Malfoy.  
—Vale, me voy —dijo Holly—. Paso de la reunión familiar.  
—Y yo —añadió Odette levantándose de la cama.  
—No, tú no, señorita Alger —ordenó Astoria con voz firme—. Excepto que esta vez no hayas tenido nada que ver.  
La niña se sentó de nuevo y miró a Scorpius, que desvió la vista.  
—Es que el Señor Blanco se escapó y Scorpius siempre lo encuentra antes que nadie. Por eso fui a buscarlo —explicó la pequeña Ravenclaw.  
—Deberías haber llamado a los prefectos, está prohibido pasearse por la escuela de noche —dijo Draco con seriedad.  
—Perdón, doctor Draco —se disculpó.  
—¿Scorpius? —preguntó Astoria.  
—Sí que salimos por la noche. Encontramos al conejo en las cocinas y después acompañé a Odette a su habitación para ver qué le pasaba a la puerta de la jaula del Señor Blanco. Me desmayé cuando volvía a mi cuarto, pero no me acuerdo de lo que pasó —contestó cada vez más pálido.  
Astoria miró a Draco a la espera de que hablase.  
—Estáis castigados durante dos semanas. No os puedo quitar puntos de casa porque en teoría no pertenecéis a ninguna, pero vais a pasar todas vuestras horas libres o en la biblioteca o en la sala común. Nada de paseos al aire libre ni por los pasillos del castillo.  
Ambos miraron con consternación a su profesor, pero esta vez tuvieron la prudencia de callarse. Astoria miró a su marido con aprobación y se acercó a su hijo para darle un beso en la frente.  
—Estoy muy contenta de que no fuese nada, pero como tenga que venir otra vez a Hogwarts en lo que queda de curso, pasarás el verano pegado a un tutor y sin escoba. ¿De acuerdo?  
—Sí, mamá. Me portaré muy bien.  
—Ya veremos. Ahora tengo que hablar con tu padre. Portaos bien, los dos.  
Los niños asintieron apesadumbrados. Tras despedirse de Holly, el matrimonio Malfoy salió de la enfermería.  
—Y yo que pensaba que si los ponían en casas diferentes se portarían mejor —bromeó la maga—. Quiero ver tu despacho, ¿vamos?  
—Claro, está al lado de la entrada a Slytherin. Ya conoces el camino.  
Bajaron los tres pisos que los separaban de las mazmorras en silencio y disfrutaron de la tranquilidad de caminar juntos mientras varios alumnos los miraban con curiosidad.  
—Este es —dijo Draco abriendo la puerta—, ya sabes que me quedé con la silla y el escritorio de Snape.  
Astoria esperó a que cerrase la puerta para abrazarlo.  
—Bonito despacho, profesor Malfoy. ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó sin soltarlo.  
—Tengo un claustro por día, Hogwarts es un caos y lo de El profeta… Hoy pude dar la clase pero no sé si ha ido bien…  
—Seguro que les gustaste mucho.  
—Mañana les paso una encuesta a los Weasley y los Potter, a ver qué opinan.  
—Dales tiempo para que te conozcan, a Holly tampoco le caías bien al principio.   
—Siempre sabes qué decir —reconoció Draco.  
—Claro, soy tu esposa. Tú siempre sabes qué decirme a mí, por eso estamos juntos. Pero no has contestado a mi pregunta.  
Suspiró sin saber muy bien por dónde empezar.  
—No lo sé, parece que todo son problemas. Hagrid y Bones no me lo ponen fácil. Hoy le contesté fatal a él, no debería haberme puesto a su altura. Mis grandes apoyos en Hogwarts son la bedel, que es una elfa doméstica, y Firenze, el centauro que da Astronomía. Pensaba que podría dar mis clases e ignorar al resto de claustro, pero con todos estos contratiempos… No va muy bien.  
—Por favor, cuenta en la cena de Nochebuena lo del centauro y la elfa. Quiero ver la cara de tus padres.  
—Astoria…  
—Perdona, era broma. Lo siento mucho. Sé que no es lo que esperabas, pero si trabajas bien, y sé que lo harás, seguro que todo mejora.  
—Cásate conmigo —dijo Draco con una impetuosidad poco propia de él.   
—¿Otra vez? ¿Con lo que nos costó organizar la primera boda? No, gracias. Enséñame tu cuarto.  
—¿Quieres verlo?  
—¿El cuarto de un profesor de Hogwarts? Suena muy interesante —dijo antes de besarlo.  
—Vale, pero si a cambio me cuentas cómo te encuentras tú —contestó mientras cogía de nuevo su mano.  
—Este embarazo me agota, no me encuentro nada bien. Al menos empiezo a recuperar peso, pero es incómodo. Y la casa está muy silenciosa sin vosotros.   
Draco la atrajo hacia él para consolarla.  
—Es más difícil de lo que pensábamos, espero que valga la pena.  
—Lo hará. A Scorpius le vendrá bien un hermano para repartir esas enormes cajas de golosinas que le manda tu madre. No sé cómo no estabas gordo en Hogwarts.  
—Porque la compartía con mis amigos.  
—¿Y con Pansy Parkinson?  
Draco se rio en alto y salió del despacho sin decir nada más, camino a sus dependencias.


	7. Jake y Sarah piden ayuda

Esa misma tarde los niños se trasladaron a Hufflepuff junto con Christian Nott y Charlotte Cumberbatch. Christian agradeció estar cerca de su hermana y Charlotte se sintió muy feliz de regresar a su casa. Nigela Bulstrode estuvo encantada de volver a Slytherin y prometió moderar sus comentarios dentro de la escuela. Durante la mudanza, Draco, que nunca había mostrado ningún interés por la casa del Tejón, encontró la sala común, de forma oval, muy acogedora. Estaba decorada en tonos ocre y la luz se colaba desde unos ventanucos en lo alto de la habitación. Desde ellos colgaban floridas enredaderas que aportaban alegría y color. Había numerosas mesas de madera y sillones tapizados en negro y dorado, de formas circulares. La sala tenía varias enormes chimeneas que daban calidez desde unos muros. cubiertos de estanterías rebosantes de libros y juegos, tanto muggles como mágicos, algo que no sucedía en el resto de casas. Scorpius, tan pronto como Holly le dio el alta, se unió a Dick y a Odette para probar juegos de mesa que Charlotte les explicaba. Cuando Draco abandonó Hufflepuff, el ambiente no podía ser más apacible.   
Dos semanas muy tranquilas siguieron a todos los cambios en Hogwarts y el jefe de la Casa Slytherin al fin pudo dedicar tiempo a corregir las redacciones que había encargado a los alumnos el primer día: «Narra el mayor suceso mágico que hayas presenciado». Acompañado de té y golosinas, repasó con atención los escritos de los alumnos. Tal y como temía, la mayor parte hablaban de hechizos menores, algún duelo mágico y un partido aburrido de quidditch. Nada interesante hasta que llegó a la redacción de Jake Chambers.  
«El profesor Firenze y la profesora Trelawney dicen que no estoy loco, que tengo el don de la adivinación. Lo que no entienden es que mi poder está roto, que yo estoy roto, partido entre mil presagios a la vez. Estoy maldito; en esta vida no hay paz para mí, no la hay porque estos son mis sueños:

El centauro es la verdad.  
Firenze es la verdad.  
El Renacido es la verdad.  
Las Sombras que nos acechan son la verdad.  
El Renacido y las Sombras están casados. Esa es la verdad.  
Hogwarts es la verdad.  
La Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca es la verdad.  
Penetramos bajo las mazmorras, y esa es la verdad.  
Había fantasmas bajo las mazmorras. Esa es la verdad.  
Uno de ellos sonreía mientras jugaba con el futuro de unos niños a los que no amaba. Esa es la verdad.  
Firenze me dejó morir. Esa es la verdad.  
Todavía lo quiero.  
Esa es la verdad.»

Draco miró la redacción sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar.  
«¿Qué le pasa a este chico? Tengo que hablar con él ahora mismo, seguro que Flora sabe cómo localizarlo. ¿Por qué siempre sabe dónde está cada alumno?»  
Consiguió encontrar a la elfa doméstica cerca de los invernaderos y, cuando preguntó por Jake, esta lo miró con tristeza.   
—Jake Chambers… Ha tenido un ataque en la torre de Astronomía. La profesora Trelawney lo ha llevado a la enfermería.   
—Gracias, Flora. Voy hacia allí.   
«¿Que sé de este alumno? Está en cuarto, Hufflepuff, muy unido a varios de sus compañeros, buen estudiante a pesar de que enferma a menudo. Su madre es muggle y su padre es un mago que trabaja en el Ministerio como especialista en relaciones con ellos. Hijo único. Todo parece normal. Debería haber leído antes las redacciones, podría haber trabajado más horas», pensó bajo el peso del fracaso en el desempeño de sus responsabilidades.  
En la puerta de la torre de la enfermería estaban reunidos Holly, Trelawney y Firenze, que hablaban con voz queda.  
—… me dijo que no se encontraba bien, le di un té y tuvo un ataque —explicaba Trelawney.  
—Ya sabes que siempre le pasa a principio de curso, no es ninguna novedad —recordó la medimaga para tranquilizarla.  
—Oh, Draco Malfoy, parece que buscas algo —saludó Firenze.  
—Quería hablar con Jake Chambers de un trabajo que ha entregado.  
—Está hecho una mierda, es mejor que lo dejemos descansar—respondió Holly.  
—Es una señal que, en un día como hoy, Draco Malfoy necesite hablar con él —afirmó el centauro—. Puede que llegues a donde nosotros no alcanzamos. Por favor, sé delicado, es un niño frágil.  
—Pierde cuidado —contestó el profesor.  
—Está en la misma cama que ocupó Scorpius —transigió Holly.  
La medimaga se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar y Draco entró en la enfermería. Jake Chambers estaba tumbado en la cama, con la mirada perdida y confusa. El profesor cogió una silla y se sentó a su lado.  
—Jake, acabo de leer tu redacción. Me gustaría hablar contigo de ella.  
El niño se giró para mirar al mago a los ojos. Parecía desolado, pero al verlo pareció centrarse lo suficiente como para seguir la conversación.  
—¿Vas a comprobar si estoy maldito? Porque creo que lo estoy. Mi adivinación no es como la de Firenze o Sybill: yo veo demasiado, o demasiado poco. Si no fuese por ellos, estaría internado en San Mungo.  
«Y puede que fuese lo mejor para ti. ¿Otros lugares? ¿Qué locura es esa?»  
—No te preocupes, soy experto en Artes oscuras, como todo el mundo sabe —dijo Draco no sin cierta ironía en la voz—. Haremos pruebas y veremos qué pasa, pero no parece que sea una maldición. También soy medimago, seguro que entre Holly y yo encontraremos la cura.  
—Creo que tú podrás descubrir qué pasa, profesor Draco. Firenze dice que es buena señal que estés en el colegio y eso es lo mismo que he visto yo. Dos adivinadores no pueden equivocarse, ¿verdad?  
—Tengo plena confianza en vosotros dos. Ahora deberías descansar.  
Jake obedeció de inmediato, se arrebujó bajo las sábanas y el profesor lo dejó descansar.  
«Si es locura, y lo parece, tendrá que ingresar en San Mungo. Tal vez en verano para que no pierda el curso… Parece muy demacrado, a punto de desfallecer. Pobre chico, Merlín nos libre del don de la adivinación.»  
Al salir, vio que los dos profesores y la medimaga lo esperaban, pendientes de las noticias.  
—Cree que está maldito —expuso el mago. Sybill escondió un sollozo contra el hombro de Holly—. Podría ser un problema mental y no mágico, pero haré pruebas y todo lo que pueda por él —prometió el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras con sinceridad.  
—Gracias, Draco Mafoy, tengo fe y esperanza en tus capacidades —contestó Firenze.  
«Y pensaba que esta iba a ser una tarde tranquila. Casi nada.»

 

Tras una noche de sueños inquietos, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza a Jake Chambers, Draco se despertó con ojeras, aspecto cansado y de mal humor. Tenía clase con los alumnos de cuarto y aprovechó la ausencia del adolescente, que seguiría algunos días más ingresado, para dar una lección sobre los dementores. El estado del chico era frágil y no quería inquietarlo más con un tema tan oscuro.   
Al llegar al aula, los alumnos estaban ya sentados en los pupitres, inusualmente callados y serios. Tal y como el profesor había ordenado a los elfos domésticos de las cocinas, todos ellos tenían en su pupitre una taza humeante de chocolate caliente.   
—Buenos días —saludó para llamar su atención—. Hoy vamos a hablar de los dementores. No cojáis el chocolate hasta que yo lo diga, os hará falta.   
Draco sacó la varita y con un elegante y preciso movimiento de la misma, conjuró un deceptio que invocó la imagen de un dementor en medio de la sala. La figura, de tres metros de alto, arrastraba los jirones de la raída túnica oscura con la que se cubría y ocultaba el rostro con la capucha. Una mano esquelética, seguida de un brazo con aspecto putrefacto señaló hacia el profesor y varios de los adolescentes dieron un respingo en sus asientos.  
—El aspecto es terrorífico. Alrededor del dementor la temperatura baja y una neblina comienza a cubrirlo todo. Cuantos más dementores se concentren en un área, peores son los efectos. Aunque pueden vivir en cualquier lugar, Sabemos que prefieren zonas húmedas y oscuras para reproducirse. Eso es todo lo que conocemos de su ciclo vital.   
Un nuevo deceptio trajo una niebla que se extendió en forma de siniestros zarcillos por el suelos.  
—Los squibs pueden verlos, pero no los muggles. Los objetivos de los dementores son siempre seres inteligentes: muggles, magos, gigantes, lupinos… No atacan animales, los animagos convertidos están a salvo.   
Draco conjuró un tercer deceptio para retirar la capucha del dementor. Bajo ella se escondía un cráneo casi descarnado, sin rastro de pelo. No había nada en el lugar que debían ocupar las cuencas oculares o la nariz, y la boca era un gran agujero negro, desprovista de labios y dientes. Los alumnos estaban mudos, impresionados por la horrenda visión. El mago la desconvocó para continuar con la lección.   
—Ahora sí podéis beber el chocolate. Los dementores son inmortales e invulnerables. Su ataque se llama el beso del dementor: primero se llevarán todos vuestros recuerdos felices y después, sorberán vuestra alma. No os matarán, os harán algo mucho peor, no lo olvidéis.  
Repartió entre las mesas fotos de pacientes del ala de Cuidados de víctimas de dementores de San Mungo. Las personas que aparecían en ellas eran cascarones vacíos, seres sin voluntad, destrozados por la pérdida de la esencia de su ser.   
—Esto es a lo que os exponéis. Tenemos pocos recursos para luchar contra un dementor. El más conocido es el hechizo patronus, que practicaremos durante las próximas semanas. Pensad bien en vuestro recuerdo más feliz y no olvidéis que sentimientos y hechizos están muy relacionados. Sin embargo, muchos de vosotros nunca conseguiréis invocar un patronus. Para la próxima clase quiero un trabajo sobre alternativas para espantar a un dementor: se conocen al menos tres. Quiero que tengáis recursos para defenderos.   
—Profesor Draco, ¿podremos ir a la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca? —preguntó Peter Rowlie, un ambicioso Slytherin que se había postulado para prefecto.   
—No sin el permiso de un profesor, algo que no os daré este curso.  
Otra de las alumnas, Anna Murali, levantó la mano.   
—¿Suspenderemos si no podemos invocar un patronus?  
—Con tus notas en Encantamientos, no deberías tener ningún problema, Anna, pero conjurar un patronus no solo depende de las capacidades del mago, sino de sus sentimientos. El objetivo de esta lección no es el hechizo, es conocer bien a los dementores y encontrar alguna forma de ahuyentarlos. Eso es lo que da el aprobado.   
La alumna enrojeció ante el cumplido y sus compañeros respiraron aliviados. Un patronus no era un hechizo sencillo y tendrían que esforzarse mucho para conseguirlo.   
Con el fin de la clase, el aula quedó vacía a excepción de Sarah Greengrass, que se acercó para hablar con su a maestro a solas.  
—Profesor Draco, si tienes un momento… —pidió la chica.   
El mago, al fijarse un poco más en la alumna, reconoció los rasgos característicos de los Greengrass, rasgos que Astoria poseía: pelo oscuro y una piel clara salpicada de pecas.   
—Claro, Sarah. ¿Todo bien? ¿Cómo está tu hermana?  
La preocupación que se dibujó en la frente de la niña le indicó que había dado en el clavo.   
—Pensaba que era una torpe, pero ahora estamos juntas en Hogwarts y creo que puede ser algo más. A veces pasan cosas raras a su alrededor, como si la empujasen o le pusiesen la zancadilla. Ayer se dio un buen golpe en la frente con la esquina de una mesa del Gran Comedor y no había nadie cerca. Sé que Jake iba a pedirte ayuda, a lo mejor no es el único que está maldito.   
—Jake no está maldito y seguro que Dorothea tampoco. Vamos a investigar pero no te preocupes, seguro que no es nada. Y si lo es, lo resolveremos entre todos los profesores.   
Sarah lo miró tan llena de dudas como de esperanzas. Draco reconoció esa mirada, la que él mismo había dedicado a sus padres todas las veces que le habían dicho que la guerra estaba ganada, que el Señor Oscuro era la salvación, que los puristas de la sangre tenían razón y que estaban en el bando correcto. Sus palabras la habían calmado de momento, pero en el fondo estaba convencida de que eran mentira.   
«¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de tener dos niños malditos dentro del colegio?»  
—Te prometo que haré todo lo posible por averiguar qué sucede. Y te contaré todo lo que encuentre.  
—Gracias, muchas gracias, profesor Draco. Nadie más nos toma en serio.   
—Yo lo haré. Ahora deja de preocuparte y ve a clase.   
Sarah salió del aula, ya con gesto más relajado.   
«¿Qué podría atacar así a una niña de once años? Un objeto maldito, un espíritu bromista… La maldición queda casi descartada. Casi. Tendré que sentarme y evaluar los dos casos», pensó el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, ansioso por empezar a investigar el prometedor caso que se le planteaba.


	8. La Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca

Draco Malfoy tuvo la prudencia de saludar a Irma Pince en cuanto entró en la biblioteca: ningún profesor quería enfrentarse a la bibliotecaria de Hogwarts; el celo con el que cuidaba de sus dominios despertaba tanta admiración entre el claustro como miedo a las consecuencias de maltratar algún libro.   
Subió a la Sección Prohibida, que ocupaba gran parte de la segunda planta. Apartada de la sala de estudios, las estanterías de madera oscura se alzaban hasta los techos para formar un intrincado laberinto en el que era fácil perderse. Nada había cambiado allí desde que Draco fuera alumno de Slytherin, conocía de memoria cada rincón. No era algo que admitiese en público, pero de niño solía vagar por esa parte del castillo para estar solo (Crabbe y Goyle jamás lo seguirían hasta allí); la única visita inoportuna que podía aparecer era Granger y nunca le había costado esconderse de ella. El profesor pasó por delante de una extensa librería sobre objetos malditos y estuvo muy tentado de quedarse en ella, pero le ocupaban asuntos más urgentes. Se alejó con tristeza de tomos con títulos tan prometedores como: «Alegato en favor de los objetos con hechizos defensivos», «Breve historia de los objetos encantados» o «Protege tus posesiones más preciadas», y se internó en un pasillo cercado por volúmenes sobre historia del mundo mágico. No tuvo que buscar mucho para encontrar un ejemplar sobre la historia de los elfos domésticos. El lomo rezaba: «Crónica de la adopción de los elfos domésticos».  
«Los eufemismos en los títulos de la Sección Prohibida darían para una gran enciclopedia», pensó mientras negaba con la cabeza. Ojeó el primer capítulo para ver si era lo necesitaba y se paró en un párrafo que le llamó la atención. «Los elfos domésticos no son autóctonos de Gran Bretaña», empezaba, «se cree que están emparentados con los lutines del norte de Francia. El primer documento en el que aparecen es “La venida de Guillermo I el conquistador” y…». Cerró el tomo con un sonoro golpe.   
«¿A qué poderosa familia mágica de origen normando concedió Guillermo I tierras en Gran Bretaña? A los Malfoy. Joder, sería estupendo, por una vez, investigar alguna antigua conspiración mágica y no estar en medio. Lo llevamos en la sangre desde hace generaciones. Normal que padre y madre estén decepcionados conmigo». Caminó entre estantería y estantería, intentando quitarse de encima la sensación de hartazgo, hasta que tuvo los ejemplares que necesitaba: «Adivinación y locura: la fina línea que los separa» y «Maldiciones ocultas: el gran misterio».  
Antes de salir de la biblioteca, Irma le hizo firmar un recibo por los dos libros. Una vez terminado el trámite, el mago se dirigió a su despacho para empezar a trabajar de inmediato. 

 

Como siempre que le esperaban muchas horas de estudio por delante, Draco se sentó ante el escritorio acompañado por litros de té y una caja de golosinas mágicas variadas: le ayudaban a pensar. Tenía mucha experiencia investigado maldiciones: tanto en San Mungo como en el Ministerio se había topado con ellas. En el hospital habían sido casos sencillos para alguien con su carrera en Artes oscuras. Dolorosos y duros como el de Odette, pero no difíciles de resolver. Había encontrado maldiciones de sangre que pasaban de generación en generación, víctimas de objetos tan oscuros que nunca deberían haber salido de las colecciones privadas en los que se ocultaban, bombas de la II Guerra Mágica que explotaban con retraso… Sin embargo, los asuntos que concernían al Ministerio eran mucho más complejos, un reto. La lista de casos resueltos era larga: la purista de la sangre que había hechizado a sus vecinos para que matasen a toda su familia, el tutor de San Mungo que ejercía pequeñas dominaciones en los alumnos para usarlos dentro de Hogwarts, las cartas enviadas a la jefa del departamento de Seguridad Mágica cargadas de veneno… Cada investigación era una pequeña decepción con el mundo mágico. Astoria odiaba esos trabajos, siempre insistía en que no los aceptase, decía que lo acercaban a la oscuridad y a las sombras, que los usaba para aferrarse a un complejo de culpa que debería haber superado hacía tiempo, que se esforzaba demasiado en purgar pecados cometidos durante una guerra en la que no era más que un crío, un peón. Como siempre, tenía razón. A Draco le encantaría poder mentir y convencerla de que los casos no le afectaban, pero los gritos de las pesadillas lo delatarían por la noche. Esperaba librarse de todo eso en Hogwarts, pero no había tenido esa suerte.  
Con un suspiro cansado abrió el primer libro: «Adivinación y locura: la fina línea que los separa». Sus conocimientos como medimago le ayudaron mucho a entender el texto. La primera parte se centraba en enfermedades mentales asociadas a la adivinación, la segunda, en trastornos de personalidad que hacían pensar al mago que era un gran adivinador y la última estaba dedicada a los tratamientos. Obvió la segunda parte, ya que tanto Firenze como Trelawney avalaban los poderes de Jake. Leyó de forma minuciosa los primeros temas, pero en el perfil del alumno no parecía encajar en ninguna de las sintomatologías que se planteaban. Pasó a los últimos capítulos en busca de un tratamiento eficaz, pero la mayor parte de ellos consistían en mantener horarios estrictos, evitar sobresaltos y tomar pociones con bayas de muérdago, rama de valeriana y polvo de cerebro de la cabeza derecha de un runespoor, que eran los ingredientes principales de cualquier brebaje que afectase al cerebro.  
Se tomó un descanso para mordisquear una pluma de azúcar bastante decepcionado por el contenido del ejemplar; ni siquiera tenía claro por qué estaba en la Sección Prohibida. Tras llenar de humo la habitación con un par de diablillos de pimienta, cogió el pesado tomo de «Maldiciones ocultas: el gran misterio». En cuanto empezó a leer, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro; el libro era una joya: seiscientas páginas dedicadas a encantamientos para esconder y desvelar maldiciones. Tenía una buena noche de lectura por delante y le haría falta cada minuto porque, si bien había sido un buen alumno en Pociones, Transformaciones, Artes oscuras y Medimagia, para aprender hechizos nuevos necesitaba tiempo. Además, en la familia Malfoy no bastaba con poder invocar un encantamiento: la pronunciación, la posición de la varita y las manos eran igual de importantes. «Un hechizo es tan poderoso como tú haces que lo parezca, Draco», solía decirle su padre mientras practicaban juntos.  
Subió a las cocinas de Hogwarts a por más té, la noche iba a ser larga.

 

El amanecer encontró a Draco Malfoy inclinado sobre las páginas del antiguo tomo, centrado en aprender los secretos de los contrahechizos que podían desvelarle las maldiciones y peligros que acechaban en el mundo mágico. Las primeras luces de la mañana se colaron por la ventana artificial de su despacho y se dio cuenta de que debía dejar el estudio y dar clase. Cambió el té por una tazón de café durante el desayuno y, a pesar del cansancio, consiguió mantenerse atento durante las prácticas de duelos mágicos. Tras terminar la lección, lo único que quería era volver a su oficina pero Flora lo esperaba en la puerta.  
—Draco, la directora ha convocado un claustro.  
—Hacía al menos tres semanas que no nos reuníamos con urgencia. Empezaba a preocuparme —dijo con ironía. El mago sintió como el peso el cansancio acumulado le caía encima, estaba agotado y no tenía ganas de aguantar hostilidades.   
Como contestación, la elfa se tapó la boca para contener una carcajada y se desapareció.  
«No entiendo por qué los elfos domésticos pueden aparecerse a placer dentro de la escuela y nosotros, no. ¿Es porque no tenemos un sindicato? Deberíamos tener uno. Es un privilegio absurdo, ellos son trabajadores de la escuela igual que nosotros», pensó malhumorado.   
Con pasos pesados llegó hasta el claustro y tomó asiento en su lugar como jefe de la Casa Slytherin. Tras los saludos de rigor, McGonagall expuso el tema del día.  
—Irma me informa de que ayer desaparecieron varios tomos de la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca relativos a fantasmas y a plantas malditas. Si algún alumno saca el tema o veis algo sospechoso, informadnos a las dos. Ya sabemos cómo suelen acabar estos incidentes y nunca traen nada bueno.  
—¿Sabemos cuándo pasó? —preguntó Draco—. Estuve ayer a última hora y no vi nada raro, por si os sirve de ayuda. Hagrid bufó de forma ostentosa y notoria. —Te lo puedes ahorrar, guardabosques, firmé el inventario de libros —dijo el mago en tono hosco.  
—¿Ahora los profesores tenemos que firmar un inventario? ¿Es una norma nueva? —preguntó Breq Griffits.  
Ningún profesor contestó hasta que Draco volvió a hablar.  
—Al parecer es una norma nueva que solo afecta al profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras porque es muy sospechoso que visite el ala de la biblioteca centrada en su asignatura. Si me disculpáis, tengo clases que preparar.  
Sin esperar el permiso de McGonagall, se levantó y salió del claustro muy enfadado.  
«Debería haber dormido», pensó de camino a las mazmorras. «Si hubiese descansado algo, no estaría de tan mal humor. Tengo que controlarme con Hagrid y no ponerme a su nivel», se lamentó. En vez de regresar al despacho, fue a sus dependencias donde se metió en cama y dejó que sus pensamientos reposasen.

 

El denso humo lo ahogaba y apenas le dejaba ver a dos metros más allá de dónde se encontraba. Crabbe, Goyle y él estaban buscando un objeto para el Señor oscuro en la Sala de los menesteres cuando Potter, Weasley y Granger aparecieron para detenerlos. Crabbe había atacado con un fiendfyre que era incapaz de controlar y el fuego había invadido la sala. Los tres mortífagos treparon por una pila de sillas viejas de varios metros de altura intentado alejarse de las llamas. Crabbe resbaló y cayó al vacío; Draco intentó no mirar hacia abajo mientras los alaridos de dolor penetraban en sus oídos y el olor a carne quemada invadía sus fosas nasales. Las lágrimas caían por su rostro, lo hacían con tal fuerza y frecuencia que se preguntó si era por el humo, la angustia o todo a la vez.  
«Moriré aquí y estará bien así. Debería dejar de luchar para alejarme de las llamas. Si Potter no gana esta guerra ¿qué me queda? ¿A mi padre desesperado por recuperar el favor de los mortífagos? ¿A mi madre usada para contener a tía Bella? ¿Investigar el bando al que pertenece de verdad Snape? ¿Al Señor Oscuro como amo del mundo mágico? ¿Para eso quiero vivir? ¿No he tenido bastante con estos dos años?», pensó. Soltó la silla a la que se aferraba, se dejó caer y entonces, entre gritos, despertó.  
Se levantó para caminar por el cuarto y apartó las lágrimas con la mano. El corazón le latía con fuerza en su jaula de costillas y le costaba respirar. La pesadilla era recurrente, solo variaba el final, siempre horrible.   
«Otra vez el mismo estúpido sueño. Es lo que pasa si entras a formar parte del ejército del Señor de las tinieblas, que con 18 años crees que puedes invocar un fiendfyre y controlarlo. Joder, Crabbe, ¡qué idiota!», pensó.  
Incluso a Goyle y a él les asustaba el radicalismo que había abrazado su compañero de cuarto. Crabbe había ascendido un escalón tras otro en la jerarquía de los mortífagos en una decidida carrera hacia la máxima confianza de Lord Voldemort. Draco había sido incapaz de mostrar esa misma firmeza y sabía que lo despreciaban por ello.  
Tras dar un par de vueltas y calmarse un poco, se tumbó de nuevo y agradeció que Astoria no estuviese en la habitación, ¡bastante tenía con el embarazo! Echaba de menos sus abrazos, que siempre lo consolaban, pero tendría que conformarse. Intentó pensar en otras cosas y se distrajo con los libros robados de la Sección Prohibida: fantasmas y plantas malditas.  
«El único de mis alumnos que ha preguntado por ella es Peter Rowlie, sin embargo, parece demasiado ambicioso como para romper las reglas. En cuanto a las plantas, tengo que hablar con Odette. Diría que colarse en la Sección Prohibida es muy difícil para una niña de primero, pero yo lo hice. Estoy seguro de que ese libro habla de los hongos que la infectaron, de su maldición. No es tarde. Si me doy un baño largo y me relajo, podré ir a la cena», pensó tras comprobar la hora.  
Un buen rato después, mucho más tranquilo, salió hacia el Gran Comedor. Antes de sentarse en la mesa de profesores, se acercó a la mesa de Hufflepuff, donde cenaban los pequeños de la escuela.  
—Hola, Odette, después de la cena, ¿vienes un momento a mi despacho? Quiero hablar contigo —pidió el profesor.  
La alumna lo miró con sus grandes ojos azules rodeados de oscuras ojeras.  
—Claro, doctor Draco, en cuanto acabes de cenar nos vamos.  
El profesor tomó asiento tras saludar con sequedad al resto del claustro. Giró la vista hacia la niña y observó la expresión culpable de su rostro. Y en el de Scorpius. Y en el de Richard.  
«Pues claro que sí. Es que aunque los libros robados no estuviesen relacionados con ella, le iba a preguntar de todas maneras. Con Odette siempre es mejor desconfiar».  
Tras la cena, Draco tomó de la mano a Odette, como había hecho tantas veces en los pasillos de San Mungo, con ella tan débil que se podía caer en cualquier momento. Aun así insistía en caminar un poco cada día y era casi imposible prohibírselo. Ya en su oficina, al verla sentada en la silla de cuero destinada a los alumnos, se dio cuenta de lo pequeña que era, de lo pálida y cansada que parecía: su estado de salud empeoraba.  
—¿Te tomas las medicinas? ¿Te abrigas bien? —preguntó con cariño.  
—Sí, nunca salgo de la sala común sin la bufanda, prometido. Y Holly me revisa las pastillas. Hago lo que dijisteis.  
—Muy bien, Odette. ¿También te pones la bufanda para visitar la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca? Pensaba que ya habíamos hablado sobre los paseos nocturnos.  
—Es que en las otras partes no había el libro que quería —explicó tras fijar la vista en sus pies.  
—Si quieres saber algo sobre tu enfermedad, puedes preguntarnos a Holly o a mí.  
—Eso es lo que decís siempre, pero es mentira. En el libro pone que debería estar muerta y eso no me lo habéis contado nunca. La gente muere el mismo año en el que la maldicen, pero yo sigo aquí. ¿Por qué sigo aquí? —preguntó casi a voz en grito, muy molesta.  
Draco no estaba seguro de si exigía respuestas, pedía ayuda o estaba enfadada por su destino, pero las lágrimas de Odette hicieron que la cogiese en brazos y la sentase en su regazo. La niña escondió la cara en el pecho de Draco y este notó cómo se humedecía la tela de la camisa.  
—Estás aquí porque en San Mungo investigamos todo lo que pudimos, tus padres se preocuparon mucho y tú te cuidaste. Estás aquí porque trabajamos juntos.  
—El libro dice que no hay cura y eso ya lo sabía, pero no que debería estar muerta. ¿Me voy a morir ya? ¿Cuánto me queda? —inquirió sin tapujos.  
«Por tu aspecto, no demasiado», pensó. Quiso contestar pero se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. «Vamos, tú eres el adulto, te pide una respuesta, la está suplicando».  
—Odette, intentaremos ajustar la medicación, pero creo que este será tu último curso en Hogwarts —dijo finalmente y, para su sorpresa, fue el alivio el que apareció en el rostro de la pequeña.  
—Pues menos mal que puedo acabar el año porque Scorpius necesita alguien que le ayude a acostumbrarse a Hogwarts, que lo tenéis muy mimado. Y cuando yo esté muerta, mamá ya habrá tenido a mi hermanito y papá y ella estarán menos tristes. Seguro que vuestro bebé y el nuestro serán tan amigos como Scorpius y yo.  
—¿Por acostumbrase a Hogwarts quieres decir colarse en la Sección Prohibida y dar paseos nocturnos? —aprovechó para cambiar de tema, sin poder evitar una breve sonrisa.  
—Es que yo sola no podía ir, vinieron porque buscaba un libro sobre mi enfermedad. A Scorpius nunca se le ocurren estas cosas —aseguró.  
—Vinieron… Entiendo que arrastraste también a Richard Grayson en vuestra pequeña aventura.  
Odette se quedó en silencio unos segundos, con gesto dubitativo y Draco esperó a que estuviese lista para hablar de nuevo.  
—¿Hablar pársel es algo malo? Otros niños dicen que es malo.  
—No, claro que no. Lo que pasa es que el Señor Oscuro hablaba pársel y ahora está mal visto. Es una moda pasajera, pero es mejor no contar por ahí que puedes hablar con las serpientes. Es una habilidad muy rara pero no negativa. ¿Ahora hablas pársel?  
Odette era una fuente eterna de sorpresas y ya nada le sorprendía con ella.  
—Claro que no, pero había libros en la Sección Prohibida sobre eso y me dio curiosidad. ¿Puedo irme ya?  
—Puedes pero voy contigo, vamos a devolver ese libro a su sitio. Y nada de travesuras —advirtió Draco.  
—Tendré más cuidado la próxima vez.


	9. El largo Halloween

El frío arribó a Hogwarts y cubrió todo el edificio de un manto blanco que animó los juegos de los habitantes de la escuela. Las semanas pasaron con el castillo inmerso en clases, pequeñas batallas por la Copa de las casas y partidos de quidditch que avivaban rivalidades cada vez más diluidas. Gryffindor tomó la delantera tras unos puntos concedidos por Minerva, lo que hizo que Slytherin redoblase sus esfuerzos mientras Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff se centraban en tareas más provechosas. Y así, casi sin avisar, llegó la noche de los muertos. Halloween siempre había sido una de las fiestas más importantes en Hogwarts y este año los profesores habían decidido animarla con juegos y actividades en distintas zonas de la escuela. Draco y Firenze preparaban la decoración de las dependencias del centauro, que Albus Dumbledore había modificado para que pareciese parte del Bosque prohibido. El resultado era tan impresionante que parecía que estaba realmente en los exteriores del castillo. La amistad entre los dos profesores se había afianzado a lo largo de las semanas, reforzada por la asignatura de Astronomía en la que el mago ayudaba los sábados. Draco invocó un stilio contra una pareja de árboles y una tupida tela de araña empezó a formarse entre ellos. Había pronunciado el nombre con claridad al tiempo que la varita dibujaba un círculo perfecto en el aire y mantenía la posición erguida, con arrogancia.  
—Peter Rowlie, de cuarto, preguntó por la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca. Fue el único que sacó el tema en mis clases. ¿Qué piensas de él? —consultó al centauro.  
—Los de cuarto son un curso especial, Draco Malfoy, sé que lo has notado. Van por delante de su tiempo y entendieron que no había casas antes de que estas fuesen eliminadas. Peter quería ir a la Sección Prohibida para ayudar a Jake, estoy seguro. Es ambicioso, pero nunca pierde la perspectiva de qué o quién es importante. Peter, Jake, Anna y Sarah son luz —contestó Firenze.  
—Entonces no informaré a McGonagall en el próximo claustro. ¿No podrías usar tus conocimientos en adivinación para saber qué alumno se llevó los libros? —inquirió el mago con curiosidad.  
—Nuestro poder no funciona así, me temo que las estrellas solo muestran aquello que creen que debo ver.  
No insistió más, el centauro era muy reservado a la hora de hablar de su especie y siempre se ponía triste las escasas ocasiones en las que salía el tema.   
Gracias al trabajo en equipo, con la habilidad de Firenze y la magia de Draco, pronto la pequeña porción del Bosque prohibido se convirtió en un sitio terrorífico lleno de amenazas veladas. Al mago le recordó mucho al lugar donde había pasado uno de sus primeros castigos en Hogwarts y un escalofrío hizo que se le erizase el vello de la nuca.  
—Ha sido un buen trabajo. Gracias, Draco Malfoy —dijo Firenze, feliz al ver el resultado.  
—Está bien tener alguien con quien colaborar y hablar dentro de Hogwarts —contestó con una sonrisa agradecida.  
—Hagrid y Bones son agresivos y no está en sus hados cambiar de actitud, pero muchos otros no han sido hostiles —aclaró el adivinador—. Con el orgullo no se conquistan bosques.  
—¿Eso es un dicho de los centauros? Porque no parecéis muy humildes, la verdad.  
—Es válido para cualquier criatura inteligente.  
El mago se sintió incómodo con la conversación. Era cierto que no había hecho ningún esfuerzo por acercarse a la parte más neutral del claustro; se había acomodado con Firenze, las clases y las investigaciones, y no se le había pasado por la cabeza ir en otra dirección. En el mundo mágico o bien le hacían la pelota por ser un Malfoy o bien lo despreciaban por ello. No estaba acostumbrado a la neutralidad.  
—Tal vez me una la próxima vez que bajéis a Hogsmeade, si te parece bien.  
—Siempre eres muy bienvenido.  
—Voy a cambiarme para la cena.  
—Nos veremos en ella —se despidió el centauro.

 

Fue una cena de Halloween estupenda: bandadas de murciélagos aletearon para molestar a los niños y las calabazas decoradas de las mesas emitieron molestas carcajadas. Desde la mesa de los profesores, Draco vio como Scorpius lo pasaba en grande con las bromas que compartía con Odette, Richard, Rose Weasley y Albus Potter. Sonrió pensativo, nunca le había dicho a su hijo de quién podía ser amigo y se alegró de que las rencillas entre familias estuviesen menos presentes en las nuevas generaciones.  
«A lo mejor la abolición de las casas no ha sido tan mala idea», reflexionó.  
—Parece que mi ahijada y tu hijo se llevan bien —dijo Longbottom a su derecha.  
Draco se giró hacia él. Aunque su primer impulso fue asentir y volver a la comida, decidió intentar llevar la conversación un poco más allá.  
—La profesora Vien dice que hacen un buen equipo en Pociones.  
La maestra, antigua alumna de Beauxbatons, escuchó su nombre y movió su silla hasta ponerse en medio de los dos. Una maraña de rizos castaños amenazó con invadir los platos de los magos. Sin ser consciente de ello empezó a hablar de los niños con orgullo, sin dejar de gesticular.  
—¿Scorpius y Rose? Si tuviese alumnos favoritos, que no los tengo, serían ellos. El primer día no querían sentarse juntos y miradlos ahora.  
—En Defensa contra las artes oscuras no coinciden pero sí en trabajos de Astronomía y han sido muy creativos —destacó Firenze, a la izquierda de Draco.  
El pequeño corrillo de profesores dedicó el resto de la cena a comentar cómo los alumnos de primero habían creado curiosos grupos de amistades y alianzas. Todos tuvieron la delicadeza de obviar el tema de la ruptura de las casas, lo que creó un ambiente muy relajado. Al terminar el banquete, algunos profesores y alumnos empezaron a dispersarse, impacientes por que empezase la fiesta. Los miembros de Slytherin, a excepción de su prefecto, se levantaron en bloque y salieron del comedor. Draco no se preocupó, supuso que tendrían alguna actividad preparada para el resto del colegio. Charló con sus compañeros hasta que Nott se acercó a él.  
—Disculpa, profesor Draco, si tienes un minuto… —pidió con gesto preocupado.  
—Claro, Christian —contestó. Bajó del alto en el que comían los profesores para escuchar al prefecto.  
—No sé si lo sabes, pero el resto de la casa no va a participar en los juegos, se van a quedar en la sala común en su propia fiesta. Ha sido idea de Nigela.  
«Nigela… Pensaba que habíamos quedado en dejar estas cosas fuera de la escuela». Draco se llevó una mano a la frente con hartazgo.  
—Gracias, iré a buscarlos. ¿Te ocupas de cubrir mi puesto y ayudar a Firenze hasta que vuelva?  
—Sí, sin problema —respondió el chico, tan dispuesto a ayudar como siempre.

 

Draco salió al recibidor que estaba vacío y silencioso. Era una calma efímera ya que en breves comenzarían los juegos y se llenaría de bullicio y risas. Desde allí invocó la escalera que llevaba directamente a su despacho.   
«Es culpa mía», reflexionó, «he sido un mal ejemplo para los alumnos de Slytherin. Los he centrado tanto en ganar la Copa de las casas que no he prestado atención a nada más. He permitido que se aíslen tanto como yo. Fue McGonagall quien los confinó en las mazmorras, pero como jefe de casa no he hecho nada para que se mezclen con el resto del alumnado. Excepto una fiesta de Halloween a la que ya no quieren asistir».  
Atravesó el despacho y salió al pasillo de las mazmorras, camino a la casa Slytherin. Tras doblar la última esquina, vio a Scorpius solo, en mitad del corredor. Al cruzar las miradas, el niño perdió la consciencia y con un duro golpe, cayó contra el suelo. Draco corrió hacia él para tomarle el pulso: era débil, pero podía sentirlo. Como en el anterior desmayo, estaba helado. Angustiado, lo cogió en brazos y se puso en marcha hacia la enfermería. Desde el sótano escuchó los gritos de los niños asustados por las sorpresas de Halloween: la Casa Hufflepuff había preparado juegos en las cocinas. Paso a paso el sonido cambió, no había risas tras los gritos, no había canciones ni felicitaciones al ganador, lo que había era angustia y miedo. Pocas personas conocían ese sonido mejor que Draco, pocas habían vivido en una casa en la que el primer tañido de la mañana eran aullidos de desesperación y dolor. No pudo ignorarlos.  
Desenfundó la varita, sostuvo con firmeza a Scorpius y subió despacio las escaleras. El bodegón que daba paso a las cocinas se había echado a un lado para mostrar la entrada de las mismas. Draco se asomó con cuidado y vio que media docena de serpientes blancas que alcanzaban los tres metros de longitud, gruesas como un tronco, se distribuían entre las cuatro grandes mesas de madera de la sala. Cumberbatch evacuaba a los niños al interior de Hufflepuff mientras Bones la cubría. Por la capa de sangre y vísceras que había en el suelo, la jefa de casa se había hecho cargo de al menos el mismo número de monstruos que quedaban en pie y parecía agotada por ello. Su cara surcada de cicatrices se contraía de dolor con cada paso: tenía la pierna derecha marcada por una fea mordedura. El siguiente hechizo de Bones fue un sectumsempra conjurado sin hablar que partió por la mitad a uno de los reptiles. La maga intentaba despejar las salidas de las cocinas.  
En sus brazos, Scorpius se agitó inquieto, sin llegar a despertarse. Susurró algo en un idioma que su padre reconoció de inmediato: pársel. Lo había escuchado demasiadas veces como para confundirlo con cualquier otro. Las cinco serpientes se quedaron quietas, inmóviles, como si esperasen algo.  
«Vamos, Draco, reacciona. Ya pensarás en todo esto más tarde, primero asegura a los niños, defiende la escuela», pensó intentando centrarse.  
—Cumberbatch, coge a Scorpius y llévalo dentro con los otros niños. —ordenó en tono duro.  
La prefecta obedeció de inmediato. Él le cedió a su hijo y ambos abandonaron las cocinas, el profesor se unió a la jefa de casa con la varita en alto.   
«Supongo que el sectumsempra conjurado por una miembra de la nobilísima Orden del fénix me da vía libre a usar maldiciones.»  
Cuando las serpientes volvieron a moverse, Draco dejó de pensar, se situó al lado de Bones y empezó a conjurar para deshacerse de ellas. La primera que se atrevió a acercarse recibió un expulso que la lanzó contra las estanterías al fondo de la sala. Fue una ejecución elegante (apenas había movido la varita) que le permitió conjurar casi de inmediato un sectumsempra que despedazó al ofidio.  
—Malfoy, a tu derecha —gritó Bones.  
Una de las serpientes hizo un barrido con la cola y golpeó con fuerza a Draco en las piernas. Lo único en lo que pudo pensar durante la inevitable caída fue en no soltar la varita. Se aferró a la madera de espino con todas sus fuerzas y tras el golpe contra el suelo, tumbado boca arriba, vio como dos enormes colmillos se acercaban a su torso.  
—¡Aresto momentum! —invocó. El tiempo quedó congelado en la habitación durante unos cinco valiosos segundos que Draco usó para rodar entre dos serpientes que lo habían sitiado e incorporarse detrás de las mismas.  
—Bombarda —conjuró apuntado a la cabeza de la serpiente que lo había arrojado al piso. Restos de cráneo y cerebro lo salpicaron y justo después, un rayo verde atravesó la habitación y acabó con otro de los monstruos.  
«Eso era un Avada kedavra sin componente verbal. Menos mal que no tuve que luchar contra ella en la guerra, creo que solo tía Bella la superaba como conjuradora.»  
El reptil que tenía a su derecha se giró, tomó posición de ataque e hizo que Draco recuperarse la concentración. Bones, a pesar de su estado, había vencido a dos de las serpientes, esta era la última. Draco respiró, tomó posición y pronunció un claro petrificus totalus. Amelia lo miró extrañada.  
—Necesitamos una buena muestra y creo que hemos destrozado casi todas las disponibles —justificó el mago.  
—Es buena idea, Malfoy. Deberíamos ir a ver cómo está el resto de la escuela. Nadie ha venido a ayudar, no tiene buena pinta.  
—Estoy de acuerdo pero primero vamos a tratar esa herida de la pierna.   
Amelia Bones lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.  
—Date prisa, el tiempo apremia.   
La bruja se apoyó en una de las mesas y el medimago se agachó para estimar los daños.  
—Episkey —conjuró para detener la hemorragia. Limpió la sangre con un aguamenti y comprobó que los colmillos habían atravesado la carne dejando dos notables agujeros. La presión de la mordedura había producido una fisura oblicua en la tibia. Reparó el hueso con un braquiam emendo.   
—Esto va a doler un poco, pero curará la herida. Tienes que ir a la enfermería lo más rápido posible, no sabemos si son venenosas —dijo antes de ejecutar un vulnera sanetum.   
Músculos, tendones, venas, arterias y piel se regeneraron mientras Bones evitaba mirar, no era un espectáculo agradable. En cuanto Bones pudo caminar con normalidad, subieron las escaleras que los separaban de la planta baja con prudencia, cubriéndose las espaldas. Todas las precauciones fueron en vano: en el piso superior la fiesta de Halloween se desarrollaba sin ningún problema a la vista. Firenze, ayudado por Nott, repartía bolas de adivinación entre los alumnos. Bones y Malfoy se miraron con la boca abierta.  
—No me puedo creer que casi muramos mientras el resto de la escuela estaba en una fiesta —dijo la jefa de la Casa Hufflepuff, en medio de una carcajada histérica.  
El mago negó con la cabeza.  
—Ve a la enfermería. Yo bajaré a las cocinas para tranquilizar a los niños y recoger a Scorpius.  
—Tu hijo… —dijo Amelia. Se detuvo sin saber muy bien cómo continuar.  
—Se desmayó otra vez, nada más.  
—Las serpientes se detuvieron en cuanto llegasteis —recordó la bruja.   
—Ahora no —repuso Draco con sequedad, dándole la espalda—. Puedes esperar a estar con Hagrid en el claustro.


	10. Odette Alger descubre el miedo

Muy somnoliento, Dick apartó las mantas y bajó de la cama acompañado de un enorme bostezo. No había podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche porque su habitación estaba demasiado silenciosa. Su único compañero de cuarto, Scorpius, estaba ingresado en la enfermería. Preocupado por su amigo, se vistió rápido para poder visitarlo antes de las clases. Nada más salir del dormitorio se encontró con Odette, que lo esperaba con la bufanda de Ravenclaw y la capa ya puestas. Como él, tenía ojeras y rostro cansado. Tampoco había podido dormir tras tras el ataque de la noche anterior, durante la fiesta de Halloween. Charlotte Chumberbatch y Amelia Bones les habían contado que una broma de los profesores había salido mal, que a veces los conjuros fallaban. También les habían dicho que no lo comentasen demasiado por el colegio.   
—Voy a visitar a Scorpius antes de desayunar, ¿quieres venir?  
—Sí, iba a ir también —contestó Dick con una tímida sonrisa—. No dormí nada. Sin Scorpius en el cuarto estoy solo y tenía un poco de miedo. ¿Y tú?  
—Tampoco pude. En Hogwarts siempre aparecen cosas raras como hipogrifos y basiliscos, eso no me da miedo; lo que no me gusta es que nos mientan. ¿Te creíste que fuese un conjuro mal hecho por los profesores?  
—Para nada, Charlotte miente fatal.   
—¿Crees que Scorpius se pondrá bien? Cuando Cumberbatch lo trajo estaba helado.  
—Seguro que sí. Ya verás como Holly nos dice que no es nada.  
El camino hacia la torre de la enfermería se hizo largo y pesado. Odette se resentía de la noche en vela y tenía que parar cada poco para coger aliento; la tos la interrumpía al intentar hablar y unas gotas de sudor frío relucían en su frente. Hicieron una última pausa ante la puerta de la enfermería.  
—Espera… Cof, cof, cof. —pidió mientras se apoyaba en una de las paredes—. Si entro así Scorpius… cof… se va preocupar.  
Los dos niños se sentaron en la fría piedra del pasillo, uno al lado del otro. Escucharon una discusión ininteligible al otro lado de la pared. No podían distinguir las palabras pero sabían que varios adultos se gritaban. Odette sacó la varita y le dio un codazo a su amigo, sin dejar de sonreír.  
—Audite —susurró la pequeña maga para hechizar el muro. Pegó la oreja a piedra e indicó a su compañero que la imitase. En cuanto Dick lo hizo, pudo escuchar con claridad la conversación al otro lado: la directora McGonagall y el profesor Draco discutían.  
—Joder, Minerva, ¿cómo que no vamos a evacuar la escuela? ¿No vas a llamar a los aurores? Aparecieron serpientes gigantes capaces de herir a Bones.  
—Draco, bien sabes que hemos tenido cosas peores en esta escuela y nunca la cerramos. Se han dado muchos alumnos de baja. Llamar a los aurores significa alertar al Ministerio y ser portada de El profeta mañana mismo. No nos lo podemos permitir.  
—¿Y nos podemos permitir poner en peligro a los alumnos? —preguntó el maestro.   
—Los alumnos están perfectamente, gracias a Amelia y a ti. Contratamos profesores competentes para estos casos. Siempre hay algún incidente en Hogwarts —defendió la maga—. Te aconsejo que te acostumbres a ellos.   
—Si una araña gigante ataca a un alumno, sabemos de sobra de dónde ha venido. Pero no tenemos ni idea de qué son esos monstruos ni de dónde han salido.   
—Basta, Draco. He tomado una decisión como directora y estoy dispuesta a asumir las consecuencias —sentenció la Gryffindor.   
—Es una decisión equivocada, como mantener a todo Slytherin en las mazmorras, de espaldas al resto de la escuela. Es un error tras otro —respondió el mago enfadado.  
Tras unos segundos de silencio, McGonagall contestó más calmada.  
—Arreglaremos lo de la Casa Slytherin —negoció Minerva—. Mientras tanto, quiero que te ocupes tú de la investigación interna de este incidente, sé que has hecho algún trabajo parecido para el Ministerio.  
—Hagrid, Pince y Bones, ¿qué opinan de eso?  
—Esta escuela la dirijo yo, no ellos, y he dado una orden —contestó con sequedad. Volvió a moderar el tono antes de continuar—. Amelia y tú hicisteis un trabajo excelente y me alegra mucho que Scorpius esté bien. Si me disculpas, hay una serpiente petrificada que debemos trasladar a algún lugar seguro. El resto de muestras se han volatilizado, me temo.  
—Sí, directora McGonagall.  
Odette dio un nuevo codazo a Dick para que se levantase. Cuando la directora salió de la enfermería se encontró de frente a los dos alumnos con la mayor cara de inocencia que fueron capaces de poner.  
—Buenos días —saludó con cierta desconfianza, para seguir su camino casi de inmediato.  
Los niños se miraron con una sonrisa y entraron en el dispensario. Draco estaba sentado al lado de la cama de Scorpius, que desayunaba con calma. Estaban callados y tenían el rostro más pálido que de costumbre.  
—Hola —saludaron casi a la vez.  
—Hola —murmuró Scorpius, muy serio.   
—No haces más que preocuparnos, no sé por qué quería venir contigo a Hogwarts —regañó Odette a la vez que se sentaba en el lecho—. Menos mal que no tengo que hacer contigo el trabajo para pociones. ¡A Rose le va a dar algo cuando sepa que estás aquí! ¿Tus abuelos no te han mandado una caja de chuches esta vez?  
—Creo que no vamos a decirle nada a los abuelos Malfoy de momento —intervino Draco.  
—Holly me va a llevar a San Mungo para hacer pruebas. Mamá ya está allí —explicó el pequeño Malfoy.  
La enfermera entró por la puerta cargada con un maletín de medimaga, ropa de abrigo y un enorme tazón de café.   
—Scorpius tiene que vestirse para salir y vosotros, ir a clase. Fin de la visita —dijo con amabilidad.  
Dick, que se había mantenido al margen, se acercó a su amigo y sacó un cómic de entre los libros de clase.  
—Ya sé que prefieres que los dibujos se muevan pero Bone es muy divertido: ¡tiene un dragón con orejas de peluche! Así tienes con qué entretenerte.  
La cara de Scorpius se iluminó mientras cogía la obra.  
—Gracias, Dick. Seguro que está muy bien aunque sea muggle.  
Tras una breve despedida, Draco se levantó y los siguió hasta la puerta.  
—No hace falta que os acompañe, ¿verdad? ¿Nada de travesuras?  
Los niños negaron y fueron directos a un Gran Comedor en el que los alumnos de primero fingían que nada extraordinario había pasado en la escuela.

 

Dick y Odette se unieron al desayuno en la mesa de Hufflepuff. Todos los niños de primero tenían la cara larga, en contraste con el resto de la escuela que sí había disfrutado de la fiesta de Halloween.  
—Dick, tenemos que hablar —susurró Odette.  
—La profesora Amelia dijo que no podíamos hablar de eso —contestó su amigo.  
—No es por las serpientes, es por Scorpius.  
—No creo que sean cosas distintas, Odette —dijo Dick.  
Los platos de ambos estaban vacíos y las tazas de leche apenas habían perdido un par de sorbos. La niña, con una mirada sombreada por oscuros cercos, se levantó de la mesa.  
—Tenemos que hablar. ¡Por favor! —suplicó.  
—Llegaremos tarde a clase.  
—¿Y?  
Dick la miró pensativo y tras dudar unos instantes, cedió.  
—Vale, pero sin salir del castillo. Podemos escondernos en nuestro cuarto.  
Se escabulleron hasta la habitación de los chicos y allí se metieron debajo de la cama de Dick. Odette arrastró con ellos una de las cajas de chuches de Scorpius.  
—Le pasa algo raro…  
—¿Estás segura? Si es por lo del pársel, muchos magos y brujas lo han hecho antes y no es malo. Te lo dijo el profesor Draco y sabe de eso.  
—Ya, lo del pársel… Si no llegamos a pillarlo en los terrenos del cole hablando con una serpiente, a saber si nos lo iba a contar o no. —La niña buscó entre las golosinas una varita de regaliz. En cuanto la encontró, empezó a mordisquear con impaciencia—. A ver, es que tú no conoces a Scorpius de antes, pero él no es así. Yo propongo travesuras, él dice que sí y después nos la cargamos juntos; eso es lo que hacemos siempre. Pero fue idea suya ir a la Sección Prohibida. ¡Suya! Cof, cof, cof. —Hizo una pausa para sonarse—. ¿Qué hizo cuando lo perdimos allí? Además, dijo que íbamos a buscar libros de mi enfermedad, pero no nos quiso enseñar qué cogió él. Antes nunca mentía, es que no sabía hacerlo… Que no, Dick, que pasa algo raro.  
«Y yo no quería venir a Hogwarts porque pensaba que iba a ser aburrido y que iba a aprender más con Bruce en la mansión Wayne», pensó Dick.  
—Pues tendremos que averiguar qué le pasa. ¿Cuándo se desmayó por primera vez? ¿Te acuerdas?  
—Solo se desmayó dos veces, ¿cómo no me voy a acordar? Fue la noche que dormimos en Slytherin, la de las pesadillas. Scorpius se desmaya y pasan cosas raras, esto es así.  
—Vale, vale, no te enfades —intentó tranquilizarla—. Mientras investigas, es mejor repasar todo, aunque sean cosas que ya sabemos, por si se nos escapa algo. Eso es lo que dice Bruce.  
—¿De qué curso es Bruce?  
—Bruce es mi padre adoptivo.  
—¿Es como un auror de los muggles?  
—Umh… Sí, algo así.  
Dick rodó para salir de la cama y empezó a dar vueltas por la espaciosa habitación. Esquivó pijamas tirados por el suelo, cascos de la clase de vuelo, libros de fantasía muggle y envoltorios vacíos de gominolas. Los elfos domésticos pasarían a limpiar tras recoger el desayuno. Odette, con más esfuerzo que Dick, salió también.  
—¿Qué buscas?  
—No sé… Algo fuera de sitio… —contestó el niño.  
La niña lo miró confusa, pero lo imitó. Después de mucho rebuscar, tras el cabezal de la cama de Scorpius, Dick encontró dos libros con aspecto antiguo y ajado.  
—Invocación de fantasmas y Expulsión de fantasmas. Odette —llamó a su compañera—, ¿te suenan de algo?  
—No, sé que en casa de sus abuelos hay libros de estos, pero no en la de Astoria y Draco. Igual los cogió en la biblioteca.  
—O en la Sección Prohibida. Si no ¿por qué los iba a esconder? Hay que hablar con su padre.  
—Entonces se lo llevarán de Hogwarts, seguro que sí. No podemos hacer eso. No, no, no —negó con vehemencia—. Dick, espera a que volvamos de navidades. Si Bruce te enseñó a investigar, a lo mejor podemos arreglarlo entre los dos. ¡Por favor!  
«Es la peor decisión del mundo», pensó el Hufflepuff justo antes de acceder.  
—Vale, pero si pasa algo más hablaremos con el profesor Malfoy. Voy a dejar los libros raros donde los escondió él y fingimos que no sabemos nada.  
—De acuerdo, vamos a prometerlo, a prometerlo de verdad. Dame tu mano —dijo Odette con seriedad.  
Dick lo hizo y mientras estaban aferrados el uno al otro, ella sacó la varita y conjuró.  
—Eres una maga increíble.  
—No, claro que no, es que cuando me puse enferma estuve mucho tiempo en San Mungo encerrada y me aburría. A los mayores les daba pena y me dejaban aprender conjuros. Como pensaban que me iba a morir ya, fuimos a Ollivander a comprar mi varita: ciprés con núcleo de nervio de dragón. ¿De qué es la tuya? —preguntó con curiosidad.  
—Castaño con núcleo de pelo de unicornio.   
—Dicen que esa es la varita de las causas justas.   
—¡Brutal! ¿Y qué dicen de la tuya?  
—Que deberíamos ir a clase ahora mismo, estamos a tiempo de que no nos castiguen.


	11. Vacaciones de Navidad

«Al fin en casa», pensó Draco mientras se desperezaba sentado ante el escritorio del despacho que tenía en su caserón. Entre el ataque en Halloween y las vacaciones de Navidad, había trabajado muchas horas, repartidas a medias entre clases e investigaciones. Había sido tan agotador como frustrante, pero estaba a un paso de poder avanzar.   
«Casi he dominado los hechizos para detectar las maldiciones. Tengo muchísimas ganas de probarlos en Dorothea y ver qué resultado dan. Ojalá el resto de asuntos fuesen tan fáciles de resolver: ninguno de los libros de la biblioteca de Hogwarts aclara nada sobre Jake. Ha tenido una mejoría temporal, sin ataques, pero no estamos preparados por si vuelven. Y cada vez que tomamos una muestra de la serpiente petrificada y le aplicamos zumo de mandrágora, se transforma en esa gelatina viscosa y después se evapora. Menos mal que los alumnos lo han hecho bien en los exámenes y que Scorpius no ha tenido más desmayos.»  
Ningún medimago o medibruja encontró explicación para las pérdidas de conciencia de Scorpius y lo habían achacado a los nervios del primer año en Hogwarts. No había nada físico que los justificase, lo que alivió y preocupó a la vez a toda la familia Malfoy.  
«Ya buscaré soluciones al volver a Hogwarts, necesitamos unos días tranquilos en familia, los tres.»  
Las risas de Astoria y Scorpius, entretenidos en el cuarto de juegos, llegaron hasta el despacho. Draco dejó que pasasen algo más de tiempo a solas y bajó a tomar un té y tarta con intención de leer las noticias. Como excepción, había pedido El profeta para conocer el resultado de las elecciones. En la mesa del comedor, Ren sirvió el refrigerio acompañado del periódico. Draco desenrolló el rotativo y vio en portada una foto de Hermione Granger, que saludaba a la cámara rodeada de antiguos miembros de la Orden del Fénix: Longbottom, Lovegood, muchos Weasley y, por supuesto, el Elegido. También había una pareja mayor que Draco no conocía, supuso que eran sus padres muggles. Dejó el periódico con una sonrisa satisfecha.  
«Si le dejan, lo hará bien. Podría ser una gran Ministra de magia, es brillante aunque en ocasiones se le escapaba cómo funcionan las cloacas del Ministerio. Siempre fue la mejor de los tres, pero le puede esa fuerza típica de los Gryffindor que los hace tan impulsivos. Veremos cómo la tratan…». Por supuesto, no diría nada eso en voz alta, bastante roces tenía ya con las familias de puristas. Leyó con tranquilidad el editorial, que llamaba a la calma a los sectores más radicales, y un artículo flamígero de Elsa Travers, que acusaba a la nueva Ministra de populismo y de aprovecharse de sus méritos de guerra. Suspiró y abandonó el periódico para unirse a unirse a los juegos de su familia.  
«Esta noche cenamos con mis padres, más vale disfrutar del día hasta entonces.»

 

Con el anochecer, Draco, Astoria y Scorpius dejaron atrás la luminosidad de su hogar para internarse en las sombras de la Mansión Malfoy. Los padres de Draco los esperaban al lado de la chimenea principal. Los cinco magos iban vestidos de manera clásica con unas carísimas túnicas en diferentes colores. Gris para Draco, verde para Scorpius, azul para Astoria, y oscuras para Narcissa y Lucius.  
—Astoria, ¡qué gran elección de túnica! Me alegra ver que has recuperado fuerzas —dijo Narcissa, que apoyó con afecto la mano en el hombro de su nuera.  
—Gracias —contestó Astoria algo insegura.  
Después de unos corteses saludos entraron en el comedor donde los elfos domésticos sirvieron un banquete que comenzó por canapés de foie, salmón ahumado, ostras y pan de centeno con mantequilla.  
—Scorpius, estás muy callado —destacó Lucius—. ¿Qué tal la escuela? ¿Te gusta Hogwarts?  
—Sí, me gustan las clases. La sala común de Hufflepuff es bonita y tiene muchos libros y juegos. Mi compañero de cuarto es genial —resumió el niño.  
Lucius contuvo apenas el gesto de desprecio cuando su nieto nombró la casa del tejón, pero obvió ese asunto y continuó la conversación.  
—¿Quién es ese compañero de cuarto? ¿Solo tienes uno?  
—Dick… Richard Grayson. Solo estamos los dos en el cuarto, el resto de niños se marcharon a otras escuelas.  
—No me suena ese apellido —comentó Narcissa.  
—Es que sus padres eran muggles. Pero se murieron y ahora vive con su padre adoptivo, que también lo es —explicó Scorpius.  
—¿Sabes, Scorpius, que hay otras escuelas a parte de Hogwarts? —comentó Lucius.  
—Sí, pero Hogwarts es la mejor y doy clases en ella —advirtió Draco.   
Narcissa tomó la palabra para cambiar de tema.   
—Astoria, querida, ¿cómo va todo?  
—Bien, me encuentro mucho mejor —respondió muy aliviada—. Y hemos decidido el nombre de la niña, se llamará Lyra.  
—Es niña. ¡Qué novedad! Lyra es un buen nombre, muy apropiado para una Malfoy.  
Astoria asintió cohibida.  
—Me alegra que sea de vuestro gusto.  
Con el pavo relleno de castañas, la charla se volvió intrascendente y relajada. Llegaron los postres: queso, castañas glaseadas y el tradicional pudding de navidad acompañado de crema caliente, y la conversación recayó de nuevo sobre Hogwarts.  
—Draco, tenemos cartas de recomendación para otras escuelas —insistió Narcissa—. Con los problemas de Hogwarts, sería lo más recomendable.  
—Todos los Malfoy hemos ido allí y nuestros hijos no van a ser menos —contestó el mago al borde del enfado.  
—De ninguna de las maneras va a ir a otro colegio; está en el mejor lugar posible —lo apoyó su mujer.  
—Astoria, no estás en tu casa, guarda respeto —espetó Lucius.  
—Os guste o no, me apellido es Malfoy, esta es mi casa —respondió.  
—Draco, hemos terminado la cena, tal vez deberíamos hablar esto en privado, solo la familia.  
Su hijo lo miró muy serio, pero accedió. Se levantó para dar en un beso en la frente a su mujer e hijo.   
—Os veo en casa —dijo con una sonrisa triste.  
Astoria hizo un esfuerzo por contenerse y se limitó a alzar la cabeza con altivez.  
—¡Hasta luego! —se despidió Scorpius. Cogió la mano de su madre y salieron hacia la chimenea.  
En cuanto se quedaron a solas, Draco miró muy enfadado a su padre.  
—Lo que le has dicho ha sido una intolerable falta de respeto, padre.  
—Llevará nuestro apellido, pero jamás será una Malfoy. No con ese comportamiento, que dinamita las normas centenarias de la familia.  
—¡No es sólo ella! ¡Somos los dos! —estalló Draco.  
—Draco, Lucius, ¿por qué no nos calmamos e intentamos solucionar el problema con Hogwarts? —intervino Narcissa—. Draco, sé razonable, Scorpius podría entrar en casi cualquier escuela del mundo.  
—No vamos a mandarlo lejos, acepté este puesto para pasar más tiempo juntos. No va a ir a otro país por culpa de vuestras intrigas.  
—No son nuestras intrigas, son los negocios familiares y ya es hora de que te los tomes en serio. Si lo hubieses hecho antes, la caída de las casas no te hubiese cogido por sorpresa. No sabemos lo que piensas, nunca te posicionas. ¿Cómo podemos contar contigo? Necesitamos más —exigió Lucius.  
La frustración de Draco fue en aumento, solo quería una vida tranquila, dar clases en Hogwarts y cuidar de su familia, pero una y otra vez la herencia familiar llamaba a su puerta.  
—¿Los negocios de la familia implican destrozar la única escuela mágica de Reino Unido y mandar a todos los niños de las veintiocho familias a estudiar fuera? Doy por hecho que los alumnos que han dejado Slytherin están en Durmstrang. ¿Sabéis que McGonagall ha recluido, otra vez, a Slytherin dentro de las mazmorras? —acusó Draco  
—Minerva, tan previsible como siempre —destacó Lucius con una gran sonrisa—. La ruptura de las casas nos da ventaja porque…  
—No me interesa —interrumpió Draco—, no me importa lo que traméis esta vez. Si queréis perjudicarnos por no querer jugar al juego de las familias de sangre pura, allá vosotros.  
—Lo que tú llamas juego es lo que nos ha mantenido en lo más alto durante centurias, a nosotros, los Malfoy. No vamos a consentir que nuestra posición se vea rebajada. Tú también eres parte de esta familia, ¿no te preocupa nuestro futuro? —argumentó su madre.  
Antes de contestar, se repitió a sí mismo las palabras de Astoria: «no entres en sus provocaciones, no te lo tomes de forma personal, no los ataques». Inspiró un par de veces antes de contestar.  
—Mantener una posición es importante para mí también, quiero que Scorpius y sus hermanos tengan la mejor vida posible y cualquier vaivén haría que los negocios de Astoria peligrasen —explicó—. Pero no voy a hacerlo a base de jugar sucio, eso se acabó hace muchos años. Os ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, pero hay límites. Y si no doy mi opinión es porque sé que no será bien recibida —se sinceró.  
Lucius puso los ojos en blanco ante las palabras del primogénito Malfoy.  
—Por las barbas de Merlín, hay una elfa doméstica en la bedelía de Hogwarts, ¿qué más necesitas para posicionarte?  
Draco apoyó el codo en la mesa y se llevó la mano a la frente con cansancio. No servía de nada discutir con sus padres, nunca había servido.  
—Basta. No sé en qué os habéis metido esta vez y ya os he dicho que no quiero estar involucrado ni que afecte a Scorpius como me afectó a mí. Se acabó —dijo para zanjar la discusión.  
—Cuidado, Draco, no has llegado a dónde estás tú solo. ¿Cuántos profesores crees que han sido jefes de casa en su primer año? Sin el respaldo de la familia, todo será mucho más difícil —amenazó Lucius.  
—Estoy seguro de que Astoria y yo conseguiremos salir adelante, padre. Deberías guardarte tus amenazas para alguien a quien le preocupen —contestó tajante.  
Lucius salió del cuarto, apoyando ruidosamente su bastón a cada paso, mientras Narcisa miraba a Draco muy seria.  
—No sé si esta vez podré calmar a tu padre, me lo pones muy difícil.  
—Estoy de acuerdo en vuestro objetivo, pero no en los métodos. Además, la familia debe adaptarse a los nuevos tiempos. No hace falta mucho, las cosas no han cambiado tanto, pero algo de maquillaje es necesario.   
Su madre asintió interesada.   
—Puede que tengas razón y puede también que lo plantees de la forma equivocada. Deberías tener más tacto con tu padre.   
—¿El mismo que él tiene con Astoria? —inquirió Draco.  
—Me encargaré de ello. Hoy estaba muy irritado, la pierna le molesta más con los cambios de tiempo —contestó la bruja—. Pero eres su único hijo, su primogénito. Se preocupa por el futuro de los Malfoy.   
—El futuro de los Malfoy está asegurado pero el mío si no vuelvo ya a casa…  
—Ve con tu mujer —dijo acompañado de un cariñoso beso en la mejilla—. El nombre de la niña es perfecto.   
—Gracias, madre.

 

Draco regresó a su casa y el silencio lo recibió tras abandonar la red flu. Subió con cuidado las escaleras y abrió despacio la puerta de su cuarto para comprobar que el dormitorio estaba vacío.  
«Tiene que estar enfadadísima. No sé cómo voy a explicarle que tenía que quedarme aunque fuese Navidad. ¿Debería haber venido con ella? Estoy cansado de estos tira y afloja con mis padres», pensó.  
Se metió en la cama desierta y dio vueltas en ella gran parte de la noche hasta que se quedó dormido. Se despertó al escuchar a Astoria entrar en el cuarto.  
—No me puedo creer que no vinieses ayer.  
—Pensé que ya estarías dormida.  
Draco se incorporó y vio a su mujer en bata de casa, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, parada frente de él, con las lágrimas a punto de brotar.  
—No, me refiero a que no viniste a casa con nosotros, te quedaste con tus padres después de cómo se comportaron. —Se quedó bloqueado, sin saber qué decir responder—. Por supuesto que no ibas a venir a verme al llegar. Siempre tengo que ir yo a hablar contigo después de discutir. Y es triste porque esta vez, como muchas otras, deberías ser tú quien se acercase, Draco.  
—Tienes razón —reconoció—, pero tenía que quedarme y aclarar las cosas con ellos.   
—No en la noche de Navidad, podías hacerlo otro día. Te quedaste porque te lo pidieron y yo me vine a casa con Scorpius que no dejaba de preguntar cuándo ibas a volver y si estabas enfadado. Sois toda la familia que tengo y sabes lo difíciles que son estas fechas para mí. ¿En qué pensabas?  
—Dejarlo para otro día iba a empeorar las cosas, ya sabes cómo son.  
Astoria movió las manos con impaciencia.  
—Si eso es todo lo que tienes que decir, me voy a dar una ducha. No quiero abrir los regalos con esta cara.  
Mientras el agua caía, Draco se sentó en el borde de la cama y se miró las manos, incapaz de moverse.  
«Se merece algo mejor, alguien que la apoye más, alguien que pueda decirle que lo siente y que la quiere sin que se le haga un nudo en la garganta. Alguien que no la deje sola en Navidad, cuando más se acuerda de sus padres y su hermano».  
Astoria salió del baño envuelta en una toalla, escogió unas mallas y un jersey de punto blanco, y empezó a vestirse. Draco se levantó despacio, la abrazó por detrás y notó cómo ella se ponía rígida.  
—Debería haberme ido contigo, quería hacerlo pero… —susurró Draco.  
Ella se soltó de su abrazo y se giró para mirarlo a los ojos.  
«No, no está enfadada, está dolida y eso es mucho peor.»  
—Tus padres tienen mucha más influencia sobre ti de la que quieres admitir —espetó la maga—. Te amo, Draco, pero temo el día en el que tú no te disculpes y yo crea que todo lo demás no es suficiente —sentenció muy seria.  
—Por favor, no digas eso.  
—Lo hago porque yo sí soy capaz de expresarlo en voz alta. Me doy cuenta de las veces que te has impuesto a tus padres por nosotros, pero otras, acabamos como ayer por la noche. Estoy harta de eso.  
—¡Yo también! —exclamó Draco agotado por las discusiones—. Es difícil decirles siempre que no; me quedé para darles más largas y negativas.  
—En Navidad.  
«Al menos se ha calmado con la discusión», pensó Draco.  
—Tori, ¿podemos bajar a abrir los regalos? Por Scorpius —pidió—. Deja que os lo compense en los días que nos quedan juntos.  
—Vamos, pero no creas que hemos acabado con este tema —contestó su mujer.  
Descendieron las escaleras hasta el comedor, donde un ansioso Scorpius los esperaba.  
—Habéis tardado muchísimo y Ren no me dejó subir a buscaros. Ya vais a estar todas las vacaciones juntos —dijo con mirada acusadora.  
Los tres se acercaron al árbol, situado al lado de la ventana del salón. Era un abeto natural que habían adornado con tules de colores rojizos y plateados, y con brillantes bolas transparentes, llenas de purpurina. Bajo él había varios paquetes con los nombres de los miembros de la familia. Se sentaron en el suelo, que pronto se cubrió de restos de papel de regalo. Scorpius desenvolvió un paquete con la obvia forma de la escoba.  
—Mirá, papá, es una Saeta de ciclón. ¡Brutal! ¿Puedo salir a probarla?  
—Acaba de desenvolver el resto de regalos y después podemos volar juntos.  
Scorpius arrugó la nariz y desenvolvió el resto de paquetes: un juego de pociones, un sobre con entradas para el mundial de quidditch de ese año, la saga completa de La bruja y la rana y, de parte de los elfos domésticos de la casa, dos juegos de calcetines con el escudo de la casa Malfoy. Draco recibió unos volúmenes sobre la historia de la magia negra en Latinoamérica. Parecían viejos y ajados, antiguos, sus favoritos. También descubrió una caja llena de gominolas y un cuento infantil para Lyra. Astoria encontró entre sus regalos un libro sobre el sistema económico de los duendes y un lujoso colgante con una hermosa constelación formada por piedras preciosas, una antigüedad regalo de Narcissa. Por último, abrió una caja que contenía dos espejos gemelos. Tenían forma ovalada, rodeada de un marco sencillo que contrastaba con un mango adornado con un complejo gravado. Draco se sentó a su lado y cogió uno de ellos.  
—Es un comunicador, si tú tienes uno y yo el otro, podremos vernos las caras y hablar aunque estemos lejos —explicó mientras le rodeaba la cintura con el brazo.  
Astoria se recostó contra él y lo miró con la boca abierta.  
—Son increíbles. Y muy bonitos. ¿De dónde los has sacado? —preguntó.  
—De la joyería Crowley.  
—Gracias —dijo Astoria, algo sonrojada.  
«Por las ramas de acebo de Morgana, menos mal que le gustan», pensó el mago muy aliviado. Había estudiado mucho el regalo para Astoria esas Navidades, pasaban demasiado tiempo separados y no quería tener tanta distancia entre los dos.  
—Venga, vamos a probar la escoba —dijo Scorpius tras levantarse de un salto, impaciente.  
Después de un breve beso en los labios, sus padres se levantaron para ver el primer vuelo de su hijo.


	12. La verdad

Draco regresó a Hogwarts con pocas ganas de afrontar las clases e investigaciones. Las vacaciones de Navidad no le habían concedido el descanso que tanto necesitaba: empezaron con la discusión con Astoria y terminaron con Odette ingresada en San Mungo; su recaída había sido tan fuerte que no sabían cuánto tardaría en poder volver a la escuela.   
«Empiezo la mañana con los niños de primero. Seguro que vienen distraídos por las navidades y ya se habrán enterado de lo de Odette. Vamos a hablar de vampiros, parece que están muy de moda entre los hijos de muggles. Seguro que eso los anima», pensó. Al salir de sus dependencias volvió a encontrarse a la bedel en su puerta.  
—Buenos días, Flora. ¿Claustro sorpresa como regalo de bienvenida?  
—Casi. Tienes una reunión en la sala de profesores con la Ministra Granger. Solo la directora y los jefes de casa.  
—Oh, gracias.  
La elfa doméstica se desapareció sin darle tiempo a preguntar más detalles.  
«Granger, ¡pues sí que es una sorpresa! ¿Vendrá acompañada de sus amigos? Seguro que sí. Querrá saber cómo está Hogwarts después de todos los problemas que hemos tenido».  
Subió al recibidor algo nervioso. En la entrada de la sala de profesores, vio a los aurores Potter y Weasley, haciendo guardia.  
—Potter, Weasley —saludó.  
Ron le devolvió el saludo con un seco gesto de la cabeza.   
—Malfoy, ¡cuanto tiempo! —contestó el Elegido—. ¿Cómo va todo?  
Draco reprimió las ganas de contestarle lo que pensaba de la gestión de McGonagall.  
—Como siempre —respondió con menos sequedad de lo habitual—. Si me disculpas, no quiero llegar tarde.  
«¿Por qué es tan simpático? ¿Investigan de nuevo a la familia Malfoy?», se preguntó mientras entraba con aire serio y decidido en la sala.  
Granger había tomado la cabecera de la mesa, con McGonagall a su derecha. Su lugar como jefe de la Casa Slytherin, a la izquierda de la Ministra, lo esperaba. Longbottom, Bones y Flitwick ya estaban en la reunión.  
—Buenos días —saludó—. Bienvenida, Ministra Granger, felicidades por tu nuevo puesto  
—Gracias, Malfoy —respondió Hermione—. Ahora que estamos todos podemos empezar. Cuéntame Minerva, ¿cómo van las cosas por Hogwarts?  
—Bien, sin novedades desde que el Ministerio decidió destrozar un milenio de tradición. Espero que des marcha atrás a esa monstruosidad —contestó la directora con un aire afectado y melodramático.  
«¿Vamos a ocultar el tema de los ataques de serpientes gigantes? Claro que sí», pensó Draco.  
—Valoraremos la situación a final de curso, no queremos que los niños y niñas vean las clases alteradas de nuevo —resolvió la antigua alumna de Gryffindor—. ¿Cómo va la investigación sobre las serpientes?  
Minerva lanzó una helada mirada a Neville.  
—No te preocupes, ese tema no ha salido de casa. Neville preguntó por si los aurores podían ayudar.  
—Draco se ocupa de la investigación —dijo McGonagall..  
Hermione se giró para mirar al profesor, que se enderezó en la silla.  
—Petrifiqué a una de las serpientes para tener una muestra completa. Sin embargo, cada vez que cortamos un pedazo y le echamos zumo de mandrágora, se volatiliza. Con un aresto momentum, he conseguido ver una fase intermedia: la piedra se transforma en una sustancia gelatinosa. No puedo decir mucho más de momento —admitió con resignación.  
«Semanas de investigación y esto es todo lo que puedo darle. Seguro que ahora querrá que los aurores se lleven todo y sigan ellos».  
—De acuerdo —aprobó Hermione para sorpresa del mago—. Por favor, infórmame en cuanto descubras algo, me quedaré más tranquila.  
—Descuida, así lo haré.  
—¿Sabes? Rose está encantada con tus clases, dice que Pociones y la tuya son sus favoritas —contó animada la Ministra.  
Para su sorpresa, Draco se relajó ante el cumplido.  
—Es una alumna muy responsable y trabajadora. Scorpius y ella hacen un gran equipo en Pociones.  
—¿Y qué dice Rose de Herbología? —preguntó Longbottom a la Ministra.  
—Le gusta tanto como a sus padres. Lo siento, Neville, le viene de familia.  
El profesor de Herbología negó con cara de decepción.  
«Hoy es el día de ser simpáticos. Primero Potter y ahora Granger. Por las barbas de Merlín, esto huele mal».  
El profesor Flitwick carraspeó para pedir la palabra.  
—Verás, Ministra Granger, tenemos algunos alumnos notables que podrían sacar más partido a la escuela. Sabemos que todos los giratiempos fueron destruidos durante la II Guerra Mágica, pero nos preguntábamos si no habrán encontrado alguno.  
—No hemos encontrado ninguno y si lo hacemos, será destruido de inmediato. Las últimas investigaciones demuestran que cada vez que una maga o brujo cambian el pasado, se genera una realidad alternativa. Las consecuencias son inimaginables. No volveremos a cometer ese error. ¡Bastante hemos trastocado ya el tiempo!  
«Los giratiempos son objetos mágicos únicos y muy especiales. Los rumores dicen que ella usó uno en Hogwarts. ¿Habrá versiones alternativas de esa realidad? Ojalá pudiese verlas. ¿Firenze podrá? No creo, siempre habla del futuro. Sería tan interesante…»  
Era consciente de que el resto de profesores continuaban la charla con minucias, pero él había perdido el hilo de la conversación, fascinado por las posibilidades generadas por los giratiempos.  
«El poder de Trelawney se centra en las profecías y no es que sea muy productiva. ¿Qué más adivinos conozco? ¿Jake? Es un niño inestable, es mejor dejarlo al margen. ¿Qué es lo que decía en su redacción? “Firenze me dejó morir. Esa es la verdad”. ¿Podría haber pasado eso en un mundo alternativo? ¿Puede ver otras realidades? ¡Podría ser eso! Tengo que repasar ese texto. ¡Granger, eres brillante!»  
Contuvo las ganas de salir corriendo a investigar, volvió a la conversación con el resto de profesores y fingió escuchar con interés una aburrida anécdota de Bones sobre sus tiempos en el Wizengamot y las sentencias a los mortífagos.

 

Tras cumplir con sus obligaciones como profesor, Draco repasó la redacción de Jake palabra por palabra, frase por frase. Con la primera lectura, había pensado que eran los desvaríos febriles de un alumno desequilibrado, escritos en medio de un ataque, pero ya no estaba tan seguro.  
«Jake habló de sombras y peligros, de mazmorras y fantasmas. Los niños han sufrido dos ataques y alguien ha robado los libros sobre fantasmas de la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca. Jake habla del Renacido… No quiero ponerme en el peor de los casos. Al menos Potter parecía tranquilo y siempre se ponía histérico e irritable cuando algo iba mal. Tengo que pedirle a Astoria que me consiga libros útiles sobre el tema. No, no a Tori; ella me mandará cualquier ejemplar ordinario que encuentre en el callejón Diagon, acudiré a mi padre», reflexionó sin dejarse llevar por la angustia.  
Buscó a Firenze para comentar con él sus descubrimientos. Lo encontró en su bosque, ocupado con la recolecta de manzanas de los árboles. Las depositaba con cuidado en un basto cesto de mimbre.  
—Saludos, Draco Malfoy. Recojo fruta para las cocinas, ¿quieres una? Dicen que conceden una vida larga y próspera —ofreció con voz tranquila.  
El mago sonrió y cogió una.  
—Quería preguntarte algo. La Ministra Granger estuvo aquí y habló sobre los giratiempos, dijo que cada vez que los magos cambiamos el pasado, se genera una realidad alternativa. ¿Te suena de algo?  
—¡Claro que conocemos los daños que producís en la realidad! —contestó enfadado—. Avisamos muchas veces a Dumbledore y a los anteriores, pero nunca nos escucharon. Habéis movido el mundo, lo habéis dañado y hasta las estrellas se confunden de realidad en ocasiones. Habéis mermado nuestro poder a cambio de aumentar vuestro ego.   
Draco se sentó en silencio hasta que terminó la manzana, impresionado por la reacción de su amigo. El centauro era siempre tan reflexivo y cortés que no sabía cómo afrontar su ira.  
—Creo que lo que le pasa a Jake es que ve varias realidades a la vez.  
—Es una posibilidad que no habíamos valorado —admitió Firenze.  
—En su redacción dice que tú lo dejabas morir.   
—Lo veo posible —se sinceró el centauro. Más tranquilo, se sentó al lado de su colega—. Lloraría la muerte de Jake el resto de mis días, pero hay sucesos que lamentaría aún más. Creo en las estrellas, Draco Malfoy, creo en el camino que marcan para mí.  
—No veo qué razones podrían tener las estrellas para dejar morir a un niño como Jake ni por qué te pedirían tal sacrificio.   
El centauro tensó la mandíbula y apretó los labios. Draco suspiró, seguro de que no podría sacar nada más de la conversación por mucho que insistiese.  
—Iré a hablar con él. Puede que después quiera desahogarse con Trelawney y contigo.  
—Siempre estamos para él.

 

Jake estaba en la sala común de Hufflepuff, con Sarah, Peter y Anna, en medio de una partida de un juego de mesa muggle, formado por un tablero construido con fragmentos hexagonales de diferentes colores. Sobre él había piezas que parecían representar caminos y casas. Draco se acercó a ellos, interrumpiendo el juego.  
—Jake, ¿nos reunimos en mi despacho? —pidió Draco.  
—Claro, profesor Malfoy, me salvas de una derrota muy humillante.  
—Es que eres muy malo, Jake, ¿a quién se le ocurre negociar ovejas con Peter si es el que tiene más puntos? —bromeó Anna Murali.  
El chico, que había recuperado peso y parecía mucho más relajado y feliz, siguió al profesor hasta su oficina, acompañados de una animada charla sobre las clases de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.  
«Es un alumno encantador. Es muy comprensible que Trelawney y Firenze están tan pendientes de él, lleva una carga muy pesada y es fácil cogerle cariño».  
En cuanto estuvieron a solas, Draco tomó la palabra.  
—Jake, prometí ayudarte y creo que al fin puedo hacerlo. En el desayuno con la Ministra Granger hablamos de los giratiempos. ¿Sabes lo que son?   
—Sí, los estudiamos el año pasado en clase de Historia —contestó algo extrañado—. Servían para viajar en el tiempo pero todos se rompieron durante la II Guerra Mágica, ¿no? Ahora están catalogados como objetos prohibidos por el Ministerio.   
—Todo lo que has dicho es correcto. Las últimas investigaciones confirman que cada vez que un mago los ha usado para cambiar el pasado, ha creado una realidad alternativa que sigue esa línea de sucesos. Creo que tú puedes ver distintas realidades, diferentes futuros. ¿Tiene sentido para ti?  
Jake lo miró abriendo mucho los ojos; se quedó quieto unos segundos, con la boca abierta.  
—Eso… eso tendría todo el sentido del mundo. Tengo que pensar más sobre ello pero es… es perfecto. A veces parece que estoy en otro sitio, en otro lugar, que estoy desdoblado en muchos, que no soy uno solo.  
Jake se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y cerró los ojos, aliviado.  
—Si eso es lo que me pasa, creo que podré seguir adelante, creo que podría vivir así —dijo casi en un susurro.  
«¿Pensaba en morir? ¡Qué gran carga para alguien tan joven! ¡Qué injusta puede llegar a ser la magia!», reflexionó Draco.  
—Me alegra mucho escuchar eso. Te he escrito un permiso para la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca por si quieres leer sobre el tema. Si hablas con Trelawney, seguro que ella puede conseguirte alguna reunión con expertos del Ministerio.  
—Gracias, profesor Malfoy. ¿Te importa si me voy? Tengo mucho sobre lo que pensar y leer.  
—Espera, no hemos terminado —lo retuvo Draco—. Faltan algunos libros de la Sección Prohibida sobre fantasmas y hablabas de ellos en tu redacción. Necesito saber si los cogiste tú. Quedará entre nosotros dos, pero es importante, Jake.   
—No fui yo profesor Malfoy, de verdad que no.   
—Entonces puedes irte.   
Jake se levantó y esperó a que su maestro hiciese lo mismo para darle un fuerte abrazo. Draco le correspondió con unas palmadas en la espalda, algo azorado.  
Cuando el chico salió por la puerta, una sensación de calma y seguridad lo atravesó, una sensación que no duraría demasiado.

 

Enero fue un buen mes para el profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras: tenía la aprobación de la Ministra de magia, había ayudado a Jake y no se habían producido más ataques en la escuela. Volvía a sentir a Astoria muy cercana, ahora que podían hablar todas las noches.  
«Y al fin puedo conjurar el hechizo para detectar la maldición de Dorothea. Necesito ayuda y va a ser la de Holly. Si algo sale mal, sabrá lanzar hechizos para arreglarlo y puedo confiar en ella», pensó.   
Abordó a su amiga en la enfermería. Holly parecía ocupada y daba instrucciones a un elfo doméstico.   
—Las sábanas deben lavarse a mayor temperatura, necesitamos que queden bien esterilizadas. Puedes irte —lo despidió en cuanto vio a Draco entrar por la puerta—. Hola, tengo mucho lío. ¿Querías algo? —saludó  
—¿Qué te parece hacer unas pruebas a Dorothea Greengrass para ver si está maldita? Creo que podemos ayudarla.  
—Por favor, no dejes Hogwarts nunca o me moriré del aburrimiento —pidió mientras daba un par de saltitos emocionados—. ¿Cuándo quieres hacerlo?  
—Esta tarde después de las clases.  
—Despejaré mi agenda. ¿Qué necesitas?  
—Que vacíes el centro de la sala, hay que dibujar un par de fórmulas en el suelo.  
—¡Fórmulas! ¡Cuánto tiempo! —dijo en tono ensoñador.  
—Recuerda que el objetivo es ayudar a Dorothea…  
—¡Claro que sí! El paciente siempre es lo primero, me lo enseñaste tú. Como a echar a los pesados que no están enfermos. Venga, algunas tenemos trabajo.  
—Te pasas la vida echando a gente de este lugar —recriminó el mago.  
—Lo sé. Es porque soy muy buena medimaga.

 

Esa misma tarde, antes de que Dorothea llegase a la enfermería, Draco y Holly hicieron los preparativos. El mago marcó con tiza el suelo para dibujar un pentagrama rodeado por la constelación Mensa, su protectora.   
«No sabemos lo que nos vamos a encontrar, hay varias posibilidades. Toda protección es poca», pensó mientras sacaba la varita y practicaba muy concentrado el hechizo que iba a lanzar.  
—Puedes relajarte al conjurar, ¿sabes? No todos los movimientos tienen que ir al milímetro, como si tuvieses un palo en el culo.   
—Lo que necesito es que estés atenta y con la varita preparada por si algo sale mal, no críticas gratuitas —contestó mientras la miraba indignado como si hubiese pronunciado la peor de las herejías.  
—¿Crees que algo podría salir mal?  
—No lo sé, voy a hacer varias pruebas por si acaso. Quiero que te pongas detrás de Dorothea.  
—¿Seguro? Me conoce mejor que a ti, creo que estará más tranquila conmigo en frente.  
—Sí, pero yo miento mucho mejor y no quiero que se preocupe si encontramos algo oscuro. Esa es nuestra carga, no la de una niña pequeña.   
Dorothea entró sola por la puerta de la torre y los adultos dejaron la conversación. La niña, que tenía el brazo derecho en cabestrillo, los saludó con la mano izquierda.  
—Hola, profesor Malfoy; hola, enfermera Holly.  
—Hola, Thea. El profesor te va a lanzar un par de hechizos, parecidos a los que te hago yo para las pruebas médicas, ¿sí? Te vas a poner encima de este dibujo y yo estaré justo detrás de ti —explicó la medimaga.   
La niña parecía nerviosa pero se colocó donde Holly le había indicado.  
—No te preocupes, todo irá bien y pronto dejarás de tener esas caídas tan feas —dijo Draco—. Maledicto Rebelio —conjuró inmediatamente contra la pequeña.  
El hechizo fue impecable, pero nada sucedió en la enfermería. El mago miró a Holly y ambos asintieron.  
—Tenebris Rebelio —pronunció con claridad, en busca de algún objeto maldito entre las pertenencias de Dorothea.  
De nuevo el cuarto permaneció inalterable. Draco inspiró para realizar un tercer intento.  
—Sanctus Rebelio.  
El encantamientos trajo un brillo plateado que tiñó las líneas del suelo acompañado del crujido de la electricidad estática. Tras Dorothea se materializó poco a poco un fantasma que tomó la forma de un hombre anciano. Se adivinaban en él un cuerpo decrépito y un rostro arrugado enmarcado por una melena gris. La figura estaba encorvada y se cernía sobre la niña, con sus manos desgastadas y llenas de manchas en los hombros de la pequeña. Draco mantuvo la compostura y quiso tranquilizar a la pequeña.  
—No te preocupes Dorothea, todo va bien —mintió—. Voy a deshacer el conjuro y hemos terminado por hoy.  
«Menos mal que tomamos precauciones y que el espíritu no se ha dado cuenta de nada. ¿Quién será? Es un niña muy pequeña para haber enfadado a alguien así».  
Con un elegante toque de varita de Draco, el fantasma desapareció de su vista y la enfermería volvió a la normalidad.  
—Lo has hecho muy bien. Haremos más pruebas pronto. Holly, ¿no tendrás por ahí una de esas piruletas de sangre? Alguien se la ha ganado.  
La medimaga se apresuró a coger el dulce y aprovechó para recomponerse.  
—¡Gracias! —dijo Dorothea—- Entonces, ¿no tengo nada?  
—Nada de lo que preocuparse —se despidió el mago—. ¡Nos vemos en clase!   
En cuanto la niña los dejó, Holly lo miró horrorizada.  
—Esa pobre cría… ¿Quién crees que será?  
—Es una Greengrass, tendrá algo que ver con la parte más oscura de la familia. Esa es mi apuesta.  
«Jake tenía razón: el fantasma es la verdad. ¿Qué más esconde esa redacción?».  
—Te dejo, Holly, tengo que enviar una lechuza.


	13. La mentira

El dos de febrero era una noche destacada para todas las criaturas mágicas, una de las más poderosas del año. Y en especial lo era para aquellas que poseían el don de la adivinación, ya que recibían augurios y presagios importantes que no debían ignorar. Jake Chambers lo sabía y por eso se había encogido dentro de su cama hasta hacerse un ovillo bajo las mantas. Firenze y Trelawney le habían sugerido que pasase la noche en la enfermería, pero prefirió quedarse en su cuarto, con Peter. Si los sueños lo confundían, si los presagios hacían que tuviese un ataque, sería el primero en devolverle a la realidad, siempre lo hacía. Aunque estaba inquieto, cerró los ojos y se sumergió en el sueño con el deseo de ver lo que los hados querían mostrarle. Ese anhelo lo llevó hasta Hogwarts, otro Hogwarts. El castillo era más luminoso, más joven, y Jake levitaba sobre él, incorpóreo e invisible, como si fuese un espíritu. Descendió para atravesar los muros de la escuela y vagó por pasillos vacíos y yermos hasta que sintió una presencia cuya ira perturbaba la calma del edificio. Jake flotó hasta que encontró la fuente de esa rabia: provenía de un solitario mago que se internaba en las profundidades de las mazmorras. El adolescente fue en pos de él y se acercó para intentar distinguir sus rasgos, pero solo consiguió identificar una larga barba blanca. La túnica de la figura arrastraba por el suelo, algo propio de una moda tan antigua que únicamente la había visto en los cuadros más añejos de los escuela. Las sombras se extendieron y, como si todas las luces del mundo se apagasen a la vez, se hizo la oscuridad. Jake se sintió perdido y desorientado hasta que un pequeño brillo destacó entre las tinieblas: venía del mago, que ahora blandía una varita mágica. Conjuró sin hablar y alrededor de él empezó a surgir una sala. Primero el suelo, formado por bloques de granito; después se elevaron a los lados unas gruesas columnas adornadas con grabados de serpientes y el techo apareció sobre sus cabezas para poner fin a los recargados pilares. Al fondo de la estancia se alzó un muro, en el que empezó a dibujarse un rostro pétreo y temible. Jake dio un paso atrás, invadido por el pánico.   
«No quiero ver más, no quiero saber quién es ese mago. Quiero irme de aquí». Su deseo se cumplió y se vio inmerso de nuevo en la negrura. «¡Lo he hecho! ¡He tomado el control de la visión! Vale, ahora sí puedo seguir un poco más sin volverme loco. Ahora sé lo que pasa, conozco mi camino. Si debo ver esto, lo haré», pensó para infundirse algo de valor.  
Cerró los ojos con fuerza y al abrirlos regresó a la sala. Comprobó con alivio que estaba de espaldas al rostro de piedra. Ahora el lugar estaba iluminado por incombustibles antorchas mágicas. En el centro de la estancia estaba Scorpius Malfoy junto con otros dos compañeros de primero, un niño y una niña. Había algún tipo de ritual en marcha, uno que había marcado el granito con rayas de tiza, uno que parecía demasiado oscuro y siniestro para ser llevado por alumnos tan pequeños. Un nuevo escalofrío de terror recorrió la espalda del adivino. El profesor Malfoy irrumpió en la escena y toda ella pareció desdibujarse con él. Jake parpadeó para aclarar la vista y descubrió a los tres niños en el suelo, rodeados de un gran charco de sangre; no había rastro de su maestro. No pudo contener una exclamación de sorpresa que hizo estallar la estancia como si fuese un pompa de jabón. Cuando esta se recompuso, Scorpius y su amigo estaban en pie, y eran el profesor Malfoy y la pequeña quienes yacían inertes sobre el piso.  
«¿Están muertos? Sí lo están, por eso lo veo.»  
Por última vez las sombras se deshicieron y al reagruparse dejaron a la vista a la fallecida alumna, rodeada por los tres magos.  
«Siempre muere ella. Da igual lo que decidan, lo que pase o la realidad en la que estemos, la niña muere», pensó lleno de pesar.  
Se despertó con la cama revuelta, el rostro húmedo y Peter a su lado, que lo abrazaba con fuerza.

 

—Buenas noches, Dick.  
—Buenas noches, Scorpius.  
Scorpius Malfoy se metió en cama tras acabar un tomo de Bone, el cómic muggle de Dick. Era muy divertido, aunque le daba un poco de miedo el Señor de las mangostas. Cogió un caldero de chocolate de la caja de chuches que siempre le mandaban los abuelos y se tapó con las mantas de Slytherin, su casa de Hogwarts. En ese momento, tranquilo, relajado y con la guardia baja, volvió a sentir que había alguien más en la habitación, además de Dick. No, no en la habitación sino en él, una presencia que observaba todo a través de su mirada.  
«Ya nunca estoy solo; hay algo conmigo, algo malo. Cuando él se hace muy fuerte, puedo cerrar los ojos e ir a un lugar seguro, uno que está dentro de mí. Pero cuando vuelvo, él sigue aquí».  
Lo había visto de refilón un par de veces, frente al espejo. Había una cara encima de la suya, una que daba miedo, con una barba larga y blanca. Parecía continuamente enfadado y a veces podía notar su ira como si fuese la suya propia. Pasaba sobre todo cuando Dick estaba cerca y entonces él se alejaba para proteger a su amigo.  
«Dick es muy agradable y un mago capaz. No sé quién podría estar enfadado con él, pero desde luego, nadie que sea buena persona», pensó Scorpius sin dejar de dar vueltas en la cama. Su lechuza ululó un par de veces y cerró los ojos a la vez que su dueño.  
«Es porque estoy maldito, seguro que hay algo en la sangre de los Malfoy o de los Greengrass. Una vez escuché a papá decir que siempre que aparecíamos en un libro de historia, era en medio de alguna conspiración. A lo mejor es una venganza por las cosas que ha hecho la familia, porque hasta antes de papá y mamá estábamos metidos en todo. Todo lo malo, claro», reflexionó. «No se lo puedo contar a nadie. Dick y Odette me tendrán miedo y los otros niños se meterán conmigo y dirán que estoy loco como ese chico de cuarto. O verán que estoy maldito, me mandarán a Azkaban para proteger al resto y lo pasaré tan mal como el abuelo».  
Acompañado de funestos pensamientos, lleno de dudas y remordimientos, Scorpius Malfoy se sumergió en un sueño intranquilo, plagado de negrura y tinieblas.

 

Dick se levantó con un ágil salto en cuanto escuchó los gemidos de Scorpius. Tenía pesadillas otra vez y un horrible sudor frío le cubría la frente. Cogió una de las toallas de la clase de vuelo, la humedeció en la palangana del cuarto y se la pasó por la cara mientras lo miraba con preocupación. No había sufrido más desmayos, pero tenía muchas pesadillas y a veces durante las clases parecía asustado, nervioso o ausente. Le había preguntado qué le pasaba, pero su compañero siempre decía que se encontraba bien.  
«Hasta que vuelva Odette no puedo hacer nada, prometí no contarlo, pero Scorpius parece más triste vez y no sé cómo ayudarlo. Se alegra un poco con los libros, las pociones y tiene muchas ganas de que nazca su hermanita, pero ya está. Ojalá pudiese ayudarlo. A lo mejor debería hablar con Bruce aunque él no sepa nada del mundo mágico.»  
Scorpius se calmó poco a poco y con él, lo hizo su compañero de cuarto. Dick volvió a la cama para intentar descansar lo poco que quedaba de noche ya que el amanecer empezaba a alejar las sombras del castillo.

 

—Jo, tenéis casi tantas ojeras como yo… —dijo una voz conocida justo detrás de Scorpius y Dick, interrumpiendo su desayuno.  
—Odette, al fin has vuelto —dijo Dick con una sonrisa enorme.  
—¡Bienvenida, Odette! —exclamó Scorpius tan contento como su amigo.  
Lo cierto era que la niña tenía mucho mejor aspecto: los cercos bajo sus ojos eran menos oscuros y pronunciados y el rostro tenía algo de color. Los empujó para sentarse en medio y cogió un bollo de mantequilla que cortó por la mitad para untar aún más mantequilla.  
—¿Y qué tal este mes sin mí? ¿Muchas travesuras? —preguntó.  
—No, nos hemos portado bien —contestó Scorpius—. Nadie proponía planes interesantes.   
—Ahora vas a tener que estudiar mucho, ¿no? Al perder tantas semanas de clase… —dijo Dick.  
—¡Qué va! Me pusieron una tutora en el hospital y como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, en cuanto estuve un poco mejor me puse al día. Rose me mandó sus apuntes porque es una buena amiga, no como otros. ¿Qué os regalaron por Navidad?  
El desayuno transcurrió entre risas y bromas. Varios compañeros se acercaron a saludar a Odette y darle la bienvenida. La mañana transcurrió con normalidad hasta que la niña consiguió acorralar a Dick entre clase y clase.  
—A ver, ¿qué os pasa? Si no tenéis ojeras de hacer algo divertido, es de todo lo contrario —acusó.  
—¡Menos mal que has regresado! Cada día está más decaído y las pesadillas son peores. No sé qué le pasa y tampoco puedo hablar con su padre. Ha vuelto a esconder los libros de fantasmas donde no puedo encontrarlos.  
—Pero los leíste antes de eso, ¿no?  
—Sí, eran sobre invocaciones, atar espíritus a personas y exorcismos.  
—Pues con esos libros no me extraña que tenga pesadillas. No entiendo para qué los quiere, pero creo que lo mejor es preguntarle. Vamos a hacerle un interrogatorio.  
«Scorpius está hecho un asco. Tanto que ni atendió en clase de pociones, con lo que le gustan. Hay que solucionar esto ya porque a saber cuánto tiempo me queda…», pensó Odette, muy preocupada por su amigo.  
—A veces das miedo —dijo Dick—. ¿Vienes esta noche a nuestro cuarto y lo hacemos?  
—Sí. Echo de menos las cajas de chuches de los Malfoy —respondió con rostro soñador, pensando en plumas de azúcar y varitas de regaliz—. Mi padre es un pesado con el tema de los dulces.  
Al caer la noche sobre Hogwarts, los alumnos se retiraron a sus habitaciones y Odette se coló en la de los niños, Dick acababa unos deberes de herbología sentado en el suelo y Scorpius estaba ya en cama, concentrado en uno de los cómics muggle de su compañero. Dick y Odette se miraron y entraron en la cama de Scorpius, que dejó el libro a un lado y los miró con curiosidad.  
—¿Qué os pasa?  
—Estamos un poco preocupados por ti —dijo Dick con delicadeza—. Ayer volviste a tener pesadillas.  
—Ah, por eso estabas tan cansado hoy. Lo siento, Dick.  
Scorpius bajó la cabeza algo avergonzado.  
—Pues menos sentirlo y más contar la verdad. Tenías libros sobre fantasmas escondidos en el cuarto, los vimos. Sabemos que los cogistes de la Sección Prohibida y eso no nos lo contaste. Te desmayas en cuanto te quitamos el ojo de encima y nos preocupamos un montón. Ya puedes empezar a hablar, Scorpius Malfoy —lo atosigó Odette con rostro enfadado.  
Dick la miró con la boca abierta. Ella siempre era muy impulsiva y sincera, pero hoy se había pasado tres pueblos; iba a echarle la bronca y defender a su amigo cuando Scorpius empezó a llorar. Unos lagrimones silenciosos cayeron desde sus ojos verdes hasta las mantas del mismo color. Seguía con la vista baja.  
—No los cogí yo —susurró.  
—¿Pero cómo que no? Estaban detrás de tu mesilla de noche y fue idea tuya ir a la Sección Prohibida. ¡Claro que fuiste tú! ¿Ahora eres un mentiroso? —estalló Odette.  
—Es que hay algo aquí, dentro de mí, no estoy solo desde la noche de las pesadillas en Slytherin. A veces tengo que escaparme lejos de él: la única forma de hacerlo es desmayarme pero cuando vuelvo, han pasado cosas de las que no me acuerdo. Creo que estoy maldito.  
—Pues eres un tonto porque nos tenías que haber contado todo eso antes. ¿Cómo te vamos a ayudar si no sabemos qué te pasa? Mira que pensar que estás maldito… —susurró.  
—Odette tiene razón. Yo investigo muy bien, ella es la mejor con los hechizos, sabe colarse en cualquier sitio y tus pociones son las mejores de la clase. Seguro que descubrimos lo que pasa.  
Scorpius levantó la vista y se enjugó las lágrimas.  
—¿Me vais a ayudar? ¿Aunque sea un Malfoy y me pase algo oscuro? Porque esto es algo oscuro seguro. ¿No me tenéis miedo?  
—Si llevo tirándote de la escoba desde que nos dejaron cogerla por primera vez, ¿cómo te voy a tener miedo? —contestó su amiga con suficiencia.  
Odette se acercó para abrazarlo y Dick se unió a ellos. Los tres niños se reconfortaron los unos a los otros ante la amenaza que los acechaba.   
—Somos los mejores amigos y nos vamos a cuidar los unos a los otros —prometió Odette.


	14. Dorothea vuelve a la enfermería

El dos de febrero era la fecha idónea para rituales de purificación y Draco Malfoy no iba a desaprovecharla. Casi todos los elementos que necesitaba para liberar a Dorothea (el pentagrama, la varita, la sal y la daga) eran más poderosos esa noche. Estaba muy seguro de poder enviar al fantasma más allá del velo para siempre. Los libros que le había enviado su padre habían sido mucho más útiles que cualquier obra de la Sección Prohibida. Entre ellos destacaba un tomo escrito por Faustus Malfoy, un antepasado que se remontaba a tiempos tan antiguos que la familia aún no había aceptado las constelaciones como nombres canónicos. Sus estudios se centraban en círculos de protección y purificación, un campo de investigación casi tan extraño en un Malfoy como la medimagia. Draco le dio muchas vueltas al ejemplar, muy intrigado por la clase de persona que había sido su escritor y cómo había conseguido superar las imposiciones de la familia.   
«Si alguna vez tengo que invocar a un ascendente, ese será Faustus Malfoy, sus protecciones son casi inexpugnables. Deberíamos haber puesto a Dorothea en el centro del círculo antes de dibujarlo, antes siquiera de empezar el pentagrama. Hemos tenido mucha suerte», pensó preocupado por si algo más se les escapaba.  
Ahora que había podido documentarse a fondo sobre fantasmas, no tenía dudas de que se enfrentaban a uno bastante antiguo y poderoso, lo suficiente como para esconderse bien y atacar a la niña sin que nadie se diese cuenta de lo que pasaba.   
«Pero seguimos sin entender por qué la acosa así, ¡es solo una niña! Si nos libramos de él no tiene importancia, pero me gustaría saber más».  
Draco le había contado a Firenze sus planes para esa noche y el centauro había ofrecido su ayuda con el ritual.  
—Te lo agradezco mucho, pero lo haré con Holly, necesito alguien que pueda empuñar una varita.  
—Es razonable —acepto el centauro—. Todo mi bosque está a vuestra disposición, recolecta las plantas que necesites. ¿Has informado ya a la directora?  
—No, prefiero no hacerlo: los libros que he usado no son los ortodoxos —se excusó.  
—Esa decisión aleja tu camino del de esta escuela y no tengo que consultar a las estrellas para verlo —expuso Firenze.  
Draco se sintió muy pequeño de repente. Sabía que Astoria le habría dicho algo muy parecido, si le hubiese contado que había pedido libros a su padre.  
«Vuelvo a un mundo de secretos y de sombras. Esta es la razón por la que dejé de trabajar para el Ministerio, pero ahora mismo no tengo otra opción. ¿Qué puedo hacer si no? ¿Decirle a McGonagall que tenemos en la Mansión Malfoy una biblioteca oscura, escondida de los ojos del Ministerio? ¿Explicarle a Astoria que he tenido que recurrir a mi padre después de la bronca que tuvimos en Navidad? No, puedo llevar esta carga yo solo hasta que termine. Ya es bastante malo haber compartido parte con Holly… pero a ella la necesito; si algo sale mal, sabrá que hacer, podrá tomar las riendas de la situación. Siempre mantuvo la compostura, incluso frente a los peores casos que encontramos en San Mungo», pensó apesadumbrado.  
Como siempre, la carga de los secretos le resultaba demasiado pesada. Tenía la impresión de que los subterfugios y las mentiras lo escogían a él, lo acompañaban en cada paso y lo desviaban del camino que quería recorrer.

 

En cuanto anocheció, Dorothea, Draco y Holly se reunieron en la enfermería. Las visitas de la niña al hospicio eran tan frecuentes que no despertaron ninguna sospecha.  
—¿De qué son las pruebas de hoy? —preguntó Thea a Holly.  
—Son parecidas a las del otro día pero te vamos a dormir, ¿vale? Así no te aburrirás mientras el profesor Draco hace un hechizo detrás de otro. ¿Te tumbas boca arriba sobre esta marca que hemos hecho en el suelo?  
—¿Puede venir Sarah? —pidió la pequeña justo después de seguir las indicaciones de la maga.  
—Desmaius —conjuró el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.  
Holly lo miró escandalizada.  
—Draco, ¿qué coño haces? —lo abroncó la maga—. Recuerdo que antes eras un medimago considerado con sus pacientes.  
—No nos sobra el tiempo, vamos a trabajar —se excusó su mentor con un tono frío y distante que rara vez empleaba con ella.  
La maga negó con la cabeza, pero no añadió nada más. Con cuidado puso a Dorothea de lado para dibujar un pentagrama sobre la marca que habían dejado en el suelo. En cuanto acabó, volvió a tumbarla encima del esquema. La siguiente protección de la que se encargó fue una reproducción de la constelación Mensa. Mientras ella trabajaba, Draco cogió un saco de sal y dejó caer los granos hasta marcar un amplio círculo alrededor de la niña. Holly finalizó su parte y mago y medibruja intercambiaron posiciones. Ella le tendió una bolsa con hojas de ajenjo y tomillo pulverizadas y él se ocupó de extenderlas por encima de la sal. Cuando Draco terminó, cogió una daga plateada y la pasó a lo largo de toda la circunferencia para dividir el conjunto de sal, ajenjo y tomillo en dos.  
—Doble protección y ahora la daga tiene las propiedades del círculo. No podemos estar más protegidos. Prepárate, Holly.  
La maga asintió y alzó su varita, en guardia.  
—Sanctus Rebelio —conjuró el mago.  
Tras unos segundos en los que el sonido de la electricidad estática y la luminosidad de la constelación invadieron el cuarto, el fantasma apareció al lado de Dorothea. Draco mantuvo el hechizo brevemente para que el espíritu se diese cuenta de la situación. Su rostro semitransparente se solidificó para mirar con odio al mago. Este cogió la daga del suelo y se agachó para clavarla en el costado de la niña, asegurándose de no dañar ningún órgano. Se levantó y sujetó con firmeza la varita, para lanzar casi de inmediato el siguiente hechizo.  
—Sanctus Expulso —exclamó.  
En cuanto pronunció la última sílaba supo que algo había salido mal: había fallado el conjuro. Gracias a las protecciones, el espíritu no podía salir del círculo y la daga garantizaba que no volviese al cuerpo de Dorothea; estaba atrapado.   
—Parece que sois un mago con la sangre diluida —dijo con una voz impregnada de sorna, que sonaba muy lejana.  
—Nadie en la familia Malfoy tiene la sangre diluida —contestó Draco con orgullo.  
«Joder, no contestes, ¿qué haces?», se reprochó. «Dorothea está herida, hay que darse prisa. Necesito entretenerlo lo justo para pensar en qué ha salido mal y volver a intentarlo», pensó. Con un gesto de la mano, indicó a Holly que esperase su aviso. El fantasma soltó una siniestra carcajada.  
—¿Los Malfoy? —se burló—. Extranjeros venidos del otro lado del mar que compraron su prestigio con dinero, no con magia. Dime, Malfoy, ¿cuántas Órdenes de Merlín tiene tu casa?  
—Las mismas que los Greengrass: ninguna. A lo mejor conseguís una si dejáis de acosar y maltratar a vuestros descendientes.  
—Jamás atosigaríamos a un heredero, nuestra sangre es demasiado importante, la sangre lo es todo.   
—Pues la manchas comportándote como un simple ladrón que roba libros sobre fantasmas de la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca.  
—¿¡Libros!? —respondió con desdén—. ¿Crees que soy el único fantasma de esta escuela que quiere esconderse?   
«El último giro de muñeca, ese fue el problema. Puedo intentarlo de nuevo, saldrá bien. O puedo sacarle más información. ¿Qué podría contarme un espíritu tan antiguo? Las posibilidades son increíbles.»  
Volvió mirar a Holly: estaba pálida y parecía preocupada, pero se mantenía firme, con la varita lista para atacar o defender. Draco negó, decepcionado consigo mismo, y procedió a conjurar sin pensar en nada más.  
—Sanctus Expulso —dijo con claridad.  
Al fin el Greengrass empezó a disolverse, era como ver a un muñeco de nieve deshacerse a gran velocidad. Cuando el fantasma quiso gritar, ya no tenía una garganta con la que hacerlo. En cuestión de segundos quedó reducido a una gelatina pálida que desapareció ante los ojos de los magos.  
—¿Se ha ido? —preguntó la medimaga, apremiante, nerviosa.  
Draco la miró lleno de dudas. Hechizó de nuevo a Dorothea con un efectivo Sanctus Rebelio que nada mostró esta vez.  
—Hemos terminado —confirmó con alivio.  
Rompió el círculo protector y entre los dos llevaron a la niña a una de las camas. Los conjuros se sucedieron con rapidez y diligencia para mantener dormida a Dorothea mientras curaban la fea herida del costado que la daga había dejado tras de sí. El mago y la bruja acabaron agotados, sentados en el suelo de la enfermería. Holly se levantó para sacar dos cervezas de mantequilla de la nevera de las muestras y tendió una a Draco.  
—Como se entere McGonagall de que tienes una nevera muggle y la usas para eso…  
—Como se entere McGonagall de que tienes esa daga en la escuela…  
—La conseguí en el mercado negro, no lo va a saber nunca —respondió—. Pero menos eso y los libros que le pedí a mi padre, se lo voy a contar todo.  
—Y supongo que nadie debe saber que fallaste un conjuro.  
—Uno muy complicado —puntualizó.  
—Has hecho un gran trabajo y salvado una vida.  
—Hemos —corrigió el mago.  
Brindaron por el éxito con un alegre choque de las botellas. Tras descansar un poco y recobrar el aliento, Draco miró preocupado a Holly.  
—El fantasma se deshizo en la misma sustancia que la serpiente petrificada —dijo.   
—Lo vi. Y el espíritu negó tener nada que ver con el robo de libros.  
—Podría haber mentido, pero no creo que fuese el caso. Eso de que hay más como él, ocultos…  
Pensativos, acabaron las cervezas en silencio.  
—Cuida de Dorothea, vengo ahora —pidió Draco.   
Al regresar traía consigo una bolsa de cuero de tamaño mediano. Holly se levantó y la observó con curiosidad. Draco sacó de ella una bola de cristal y la puso sobre una de las manos de Dorothea. El objeto reaccionó de inmediato y emitió una luz rosada. El mago la devolvió a su funda con rapidez, sin querer ver nada de lo que mostraba.  
—Es un objeto maldito: reacciona cuando un bastardo la toca. Esto tiene que quedar entre tú y yo.  
—Desde luego que no saldrá de aquí —prometió—. Tenemos problemas más graves de los que preocuparnos que tu colección de objetos malditos dentro de una escuela llena de niños y adolescentes.  
—El veintiuno de marzo es el equinocio de primavera —cambió de tema Draco—. Si no resolvemos nada antes, puede que esa noche tengamos suerte.  
Holly asintió, algo más animada.  
—Descansa, Draco. Voy a buscar a Sarah, seguro que quiere saber que su hermana está bien.

 

—Has llevado este asunto de forma muy irregular, Draco —dijo Minerva sentada tras el aparatoso escritorio de la directora de Hogwarts, con la espalda muy recta. Lo miró a los ojos para evaluar su respuesta.  
—Soy consciente de ello, pero era necesario. Queríamos proteger a Dorothea, sus orígenes deben ser un secreto y todos sabemos qué pasa en esta escuela con ellos —explicó el mago, muy consciente de que dejaba atrás parte de la verdad.  
—¡Qué terrible asunto! Me alegra que lo resolvieseis a tiempo. Daba pena verla siempre llena de golpes y heridas. ¿Sabemos quién era el fantasma?  
—Creo que un Greengrass; poderoso y, por lo tanto, antiguo. Quisimos expulsarlo cuanto antes para no correr ningún riesgo —mintió Draco.  
—Un excelente trabajo.  
Draco aceptó el reconocimiento con una inclinaciòn de cabeza.  
—Hay algo más. Al desaparecer, dejó tras de sí una gelatina transparente, la misma que dejan los fragmentos de serpiente. La transformación fue mucho más lenta.  
—¿Qué crees que significa? —preguntó inquieta.  
—No lo tengo claro. Puede que las serpientes sean fantasmas, la noche de Halloween los hace más fuertes. O puede que fuesen invocaciones. No lo sé, necesito más tiempo.  
—¿Has hablado con los fantasmas del colegio?  
—Sí, pero o bien no saben nada o bien no quieren hablar.  
—¿Puede que los dos ataques fuesen culpa del mismo ente, del Greengrass?  
—No era tan fuerte. Prefiero no pensar en qué fantasma podría serlo.  
—Siento mucho tener que preguntarte esto, pero es imprescindible hacerlo. Scorpius se desmayó durante dos ataques a los niños. ¿Hay algún problema con él?  
Draco se tensó e intentó mantener la calma.  
—Fueron coincidencias, Minerva, Scorpius está bien —mintió por tercera vez—. Es un niño sociable, con muchos amigos y que parece encantado de estar en una escuela sin casas.  
—Tenía que preguntarlo —se excusó la directora.  
—No te preocupes, me hago cargo. Pero Scorpius está perfectamente.  
«Y si no lo está me ocuparé yo de ello. Astoria y yo lo hemos protegido siempre de las sombras que acabaron con nuestra infancia, jamás permitiríamos que a Scorpius le pasase lo mismo. Para eso estoy aquí, cerca de él.»  
Minerva se levantó y caminó por el despacho mientras observaba los cuadros de todos los directores y directoras de Hogwarts a su paso.  
—Ser directora de esta escuela es una gran carga y creo que no siempre estamos a la altura. En ocasiones, Albus no lo estuvo y yo, tampoco. Por suerte podemos enmendar nuestros errores. Haremos del Gran Comedor una sala común para todos los alumnos. Si vamos a estar el resto del curso sin casas haremos que los alumnos estén juntos. ¿Estás de acuerdo?  
—Creo que es una buena decisión —dijo Draco.  
«¿Minerva McGonagall ha admitido que el sagradísimo e intocable Albus Dumbledore cometía errores? Cuando se lo cuente a Astoria esta noche no me va a creer.»  
La directora asintió frente al cuadro de Albus Dumbledore, que los miraba extrañado y algo intranquilo.


	15. Nana para el enemigo

Dick, Odette y Scorpius pasaban la tarde en el cuarto de los niños inmersos en la investigación sobre fantasmas cuando una llamada a su puerta los interrumpió. Se miraron asustados y escondieron con rapidez el material más sensible debajo de las camas.  
—¿Se puede? —preguntó la voz de Cumberbatch desde el pasillo.  
—Sí, pasa —contestó Dick.  
La prefecta de Hufflepuff entró en la habitación y echó una ojeada alrededor.  
—¿Qué hacéis? —inquirió.  
—¡Nada! —exclamaron los tres a la vez, lo que provocó una sonora carcajada en Charlotte.  
—Ni yo miento tan mal como vosotros. Venga, a la nueva sala común del colegio: órdenes de la directora.  
—No, Charlotte, estamos mejor aquí, deja que nos quedemos —pidió Scorpius.  
—Es que en la sala común de Gran Comedor hay muchas corrientes y no me sientan bien —argumentó Odette—, Dick y Scorpius se quedan conmigo porque Rose, Thea y Melissa están en el biblioteca.  
—Si es por eso, podéis quedaros, pero solo por hoy. Haremos algo con esas corrientes —contestó Cumberbatch—. Y no salgáis a merodear por los pasillos.  
—Aquí tenemos todo lo que necesitamos —dijo Dick señalando un montón de juegos, libros y dulces.  
La prefecta se marchó al fin pero los niños esperaron unos minutos por si volvía.  
—Jolín, ¡qué manía de ser tan responsable tiene! Desde que Thea no se cae a todas horas tiene demasiado tiempo libre. Nigela es prefecta de Slytherin y pasa de nosotros —refunfuñó Odette.  
—Eso es porque vamos con Dick y es hijo de muggles —puntualizó Scorpius.  
—Bueno, ahora no toca hablar de mis problemas, toca ocuparse de los tuyos —contestó Dick mientras miraba a su amigo con los ojos entrecerrados.  
Odette sacó los libros de debajo de la cama y los puso en medio de los tres.  
—Todos estos rituales son una guarrada, ¡normal que tengas pesadillas, Scorpius! ¿Falange derecha del muerto? ¿Pelos de la víctima? Y aquí dice que una de las formas de devolver a un fantasma al velo es matar al huésped.  
—Trabajar con espíritus es asqueroso y por eso hay tan pocos libros sobre el tema —sentenció Dick.  
—Dejad de quejaros, tenemos que encontrar una solución —se impuso Scorpius—. Al menos tenemos los libros.  
—Es que los hechizos que traen son muy difíciles —protestó su amiga—. ¿Desde cuándo tienes tanta iniciativa?  
—Desde que hay una cosa dentro de mí que quiero quitarme ya.  
—¿Y si probamos el de Dormir espíritu? —propuso Dick—. Así hacemos tiempo y estudiamos el resto. Lo que pasa es que es muy complicado. Ojalá hubiese una nana mágica para fantasmas.  
—Eso es una tontería, ni que Scorpius fuese el protagonista de La veela durmiente —contestó Odette.  
—No es ninguna tontería, seguro que si conjuras con palabras de algo que conoces mucho, como una nana, el efecto es mejor —expuso.  
—Lees demasiados libros de fantasía muggle —se quejó la niña con desdén.  
—Y a ti no te gustan porque no tienes imaginación —dijo el Hufflepuff algo molesto.  
—O lo que pasa es que como soy una criatura mágica, no tengo que inventar cuentos sobre ellas.  
—Parad los dos —intervino Scorpius por segunda vez—. Intento librarme de un fantasma que está en mi cuerpo, me vale que se duerma y no verlo en una temporada. Vamos a trabajar.  
Guardaron silencio un buen rato, con toda su atención puesta en los conjuros que tenían delante.  
—Se me ocurre una cosa, a ver qué os parece —propuso el Hufflepuff—: Scorpius es muy bueno en pociones, ¿no puedes hacer una de dormir y la modificamos para que afecte al fantasma? Llevará más tiempo, pero es menos complicado que el hechizo.  
—Creo que podría hacer algo así —dijo el pequeño de los Malfoy con el aplomo recuperado—, y nos daría tiempo para acabar de estudiar los libros con calma.  
—¡Qué bien, Scorpius! —felicitó Dick para animar a su amigo.  
—Una falange no tenemos, pero sé de un lugar importante para él… A lo mejor hay algo suyo dentro —dijo Scorpius, muy avergonzado por su conexión con el fantasma—. Soñé muchas veces con ese sitio, no sé donde está, pero hay una entrada en…  
Se interrumpió y la palidez invadió su rostro. Hizo una señal para avisar a sus amigos de que el espíritu los escuchaba, y Dick y Odette, en una coreografía perfecta y muy ensayada, escondieron los libros y desplegaron los cómics y las chuches.  
—Los dragones no tienen orejas de peluche, ¡no tienen! Estos dibujos son una tontería —expuso Odette con una mirada de desprecio las viñetas.   
—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Nadie se mete con Bone. ¡A todo el mundo le gusta Bone! —respondió Dick muy indignado.  
—Será en ese mundo muggle tuyo porque lo que es aquí…  
Los dos niños continuaron la discusión mientras Scorpius los miraba con agradecimiento, por primera vez desde que compartía su alma, no se sintió solo.

 

El castillo de Hogwarts estaba formado por mazmorras, sótanos y varias plantas y torres que lo convertían en el mejor lugar del mundo para tres magos que tenían mucho que ocultar. Dick, Odette y Scorpius habían encontrado un aula abandonada en el segundo piso, un ala que apenas se usaba. Era el sitio perfecto para elaborar la poción para dormir al fantasma. Conseguir los ingredientes les había llevado tiempo: el opio en polvo, la flor de asfodelo o los cabellos de veela habían supuesto un gran esfuerzo para las habilidades de Odette. Por suerte, había logrado saquear el almacén de pociones mientras Dick y Scorpius entretenían a la profesora Vien con preguntas sobre la amortentia.  
Casi anochecía cuando Scorpius se acercó a la chimenea para olisquear el caldero que burbujeaba con un intenso color azul. Se cortó un mechón de pelo con unas tijeras escolares, lo añadió junto con una buena cucharada de miel que había cogido prestada en las cocinas y tras dos vueltas de varita, el caldo se tornó plateado.  
—Creo que ya está. La vamos a dejar reposar hasta después de la cena.  
—Vale, cenamos y nos vamos al sitio ese con el que sueñas. ¿Y si el fantasma viene antes de que te la bebas? —preguntó Dick.  
—Entonces damos media vuelta y esperaremos a otro día. Esta poción no hay que tomarla a la luz de las velas con luna llena y un tres de agosto como otras, podemos probar más veces —explicó el pequeño experto en pociones.  
—Menos mal —suspiró Odette.  
Tras asaltar la mesa de Hufflepuff y disfrutar de un delicioso rosbif y unos bollos de cereza recién hechos que Odette rellenó de mantequilla, salieron en tropel hacia la segunda planta. Scorpius vertió una buena dosis del líquido en un cantimplora y, entre los tres, tiraron por la ventana del aula el resto de la poción. Al llegar a la puerta de los baños de chicas del primer piso, Scorpius se paró, muy sonrojado.  
—¿Creéis que está bien entrar en los aseos de las niñas?  
Odette lo miró, negó con la cabeza y entró por la puerta sin dudarlo. Dick empujó a Scorpius y los tres acabaron dentro. El pequeño de los Malfoy inspeccionó una a una las piletas hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.  
—Es esta —susurró para sí mismo. Elevó la voz para dar una orden en pársel y el lavabo se apartó para dejar un oscuro agujero al descubierto—. Es por ahí —explicó.  
—¡Eso ha sido impresionante, Scorpius! No parecías tú —exclamó Odette con los ojos muy abiertos—. La entrada es como un tobogán a lo desconocido, ¡genial!  
Antes de que sus compañeros pudiesen pararla, se deslizó por el hueco con una enorme sonrisa.  
—Ve con ella, yo voy a poner un tope a esta entrada para que no se cierre. Si dormimos al espíritu ese, a lo peor pierdes el pársel… —explicó Dick.  
Su amigo asintió y se deslizó hacia las profundidades del castillo, donde pronto se reunirían.

 

Los niños cayeron por el tobogán internándose en un pozo bien profundo durante más tiempo del que esperaban. Cuando empezaban a preguntarse cuánto más iban a bajar, el conducto se elevó un poco para frenar la velocidad de caída y aterrizaron en un pasillo oscuro y húmedo. Odette se pegó a Scorpius y sacó la varita para conjurar un lumos con un susurro apagado. Dick aterrizó a su lado justo en ese momento.   
—¿Estás seguro de que es aquí? —preguntó el recién llegado.  
—No lo sé. La sala de mis sueños está iluminada y parece muy nueva.  
Los tres observaron el pasillo con aprensión: a un lado terminaba con un muro macizo y al otro había un derrumbamiento. Odette caminó hacia la pila de cascotes y sus amigos la siguieron para no alejarse de la luz. El suelo estaba plagado de pequeños esqueletos de roedores y aves que se deshacían ante el más ligero contacto. Cuando estuvieron al lado de los escombros, la niña encontró con rapidez un hueco por el que colarse al otro lado. Dick pasó primero, ayudó después a Scorpius y por último, a Odette. Caminaron muy juntos y tras un brusco quiebro del pasillo, encontraron una entrada franqueada por dos serpientes de metal con grandes ojos formados por esmeraldas. Parecían vivas y se sintieron observados, como si algo los acechase. Temblorosos, en silencio, se cogieron de las manos y siguieron adelante. Al cruzar el umbral pasaron a una enorme sala apenas iluminada por una extraña luz verdosa. Enormes columnas de piedra, decoradas con grabados con serpientes, flanqueaban los lados de la misma. Tuvieron que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para poder observar bien el enorme rostro pétreo que adornaba el fondo de la sala. Era un rostro simiesco, con una larga barba blanca. Parte de la piedra de una de las mejillas se había desprendido, lo que daba un aspecto leproso al hombre.  
—Creo que si cogemos un poco de esa piedra caída para la poción, funcionará —susurró Scorpius, cada vez más pálido.  
—Voy yo —dijo Odette—, tú concéntrate por si viene y nos ve.  
Asustado, el niño soltó la mano de su amiga y se aferró aún más a la de Dick. La maga regresó al cabo de unos instantes jadeante y sudorosa; su puño cerrado apresaba una buena cantidad de arena. Entre Dick y ella la echaron en la botella y la agitaron.  
—Venga, Scorpius, tómate la medicina antes de que nos pille —lo apremió Dick.  
Su amigo se bebió el contenido de la botella de un golpe, sin poder contener una mueca de asco.   
—¿Funciona o no? —preguntó Odette.  
—No sé, no noto nada diferente —contestó Scorpius—. Si no aparece, será que sí.  
Los tres alumnos se miraron y esperaron en vano a que algo pasase.   
—Deberíamos volver, seguro que casi es hora de dormir —dijo Dick.  
—Es verdad —reconoció Odette—. Scorpius, ¿cómo salimos de este sitio? Me da escalofríos.  
El pequeño de los Malfoy se removió un poco inquieto antes de contestar.  
—Si nos metemos en la boca del mago llegaremos unos pasadizos que van por dentro los muros de Hogwarts: hay una salida a las mazmorras.  
—Todo lo que tiene que ver con este fantasma es una guarrada, a ver si nos deshacemos de él de una vez —se quejó su amiga según se acercaban hacia la estatua.

 

Todas las alarmas de Draco se dispararon cuando Nott pilló a Dick, Odette y Scorpius mientras salían de las mazmorras. Los tres insistían en que habían perdido la noción del tiempo durante un paseo por el claustro, a pesar de que estaban cubiertos de polvo, telarañas y suciedad.   
«Scorpius no se ha desmayado y estaba acompañado, pero no me gusta que mienta, no quiero correr ningún riesgo. Seguimos en un callejón sin salida con las serpientes y prefiero descartar todas las posibilidades, por descabelladas que parezcan.»  
Le había pedido a Scorpius que lo visitase y no tardaría en llegar. Despejó el centro del despacho con hechizos para trasladar sillones y mesas contra las paredes.   
«Es un día ordinario pero para detectar a un fantasma y salir de dudas, no hace falta más», pensó intranquilo. «Necesito centrarme. Primero tengo que comprobar si hay algo con Scorpius. Si es así, pediré ayuda a Holly y esperaremos al veintiuno de marzo, al equinocio de primavera».  
El mago se aferró a ese plan, a la parte más racional de sí mismo, para mantener la calma. Al llegar el niño, lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo.  
—Scorpius, entra —saludó con un beso en la frente.  
—Hola, papá —contestó su hijo.  
Sin perder más tiempo, Draco conjuró un rápido y efectivo desmaius, lo cogió en brazos y lo dejó en el centro de la sala. Siguió con diligencia las indicaciones de Faustus Malfoy para dibujar las líneas protectoras.  
—Sanctum Rebelio —pronunció con voz algo temblorosa.   
Contuvo la respiración sin dejar de apuntar a Scorpius con la varita, atento a los cambios en la habitación. Nada sucedió. Ningún malvado fantasma hizo acto de presencia, no se iluminó la constelación ni hubo estallidos de electricidad estática. Con un suspiro de alivio Draco se sentó en el suelo y cogió la mano de Scorpius.  
«Está bien, ¡por Crowley! Me preocupé para nada. Claro que se esconde en las esquinas de Hogwarts con sus amigos, como lo hicimos todos. Y esta época no tiene la oscuridad que asoló la nuestra. Tori y yo estamos tan preocupados por protegerlo de nuestra herencia familiar que he visto indicios donde no había nada», pensó con una sonrisa. Cogió en brazos a Scorpius y lo tumbó en el sofá para borrar con calma las marcas protectoras hechas en el suelo   
—Enervate —hechizó para despertarlo, al terminar.  
El niño se levantó muy inquieto y lo miró asustado.  
—Papá, ¡me desmayé otra vez! —dijo al borde del pánico.  
—No, te dormí yo para hacerte una revisión médica rutinaria —explicó Draco—. Holly tenía mucho lío en la enfermería. Ha ido tan bien como siempre.  
—¡Menos mal! —dijo Scorpius, muy aliviado.  
—¿Y esa preocupación? Ya sabes que en San Mungo dijeron que estabas muy bien.  
—Es que no quiero ponerme malo justo antes de los exámenes —mintió el niño—. Como falle en la práctica de pociones, Rose me va a matar.  
—La profesora Vien dice que vais muy bien —lo tanquilizó—. Scorpius, sabes que puedes contarnos lo que sea a mamá y a mí, ¿verdad? Nosotros tuvimos una estancia en Hogwarts bastante complicada y no queremos lo mismo para ti.  
—Sí, me contasteis cosas de la guerra de los abuelos. Pero ahora no hay nada de eso. Me gusta el cole —mintió con convicción.  
—Me alegra mucho oír eso. ¿Y qué tal de amigos? Casi siempre te veo con Richard y Odette.   
—Porque son los mejores —afirmó—. Pero también juego a veces con Rose y sus primos. Son simpáticos.   
Draco asintió cada vez más convencido de que nada extraño pasaba con su hijo.  
—No te quito más tiempo de esas pociones entonces, puedes irte pero nada de pasearte por los pasillos a deshoras.  
—Si no puedo porque nos habéis castigado a los tres, otra vez —reprochó.   
Tras un cariñoso abrazo, padre e hijo se despidieron sin ser conscientes del velo de subterfugios que se había desarrollado entre ellos, de las mentiras que se habían contado el uno al otro ni de las consecuencias que todo esto tendría en un futuro.


	16. El equinocio de primavera

El duro invierno reculó para dar tregua al castillo de Hogwarts. Las temperaturas se suavizaron durante unas semanas tranquilas en las que profesores y alumnos pudieron recordar cómo transcurría un curso sin grandes sobresaltos. Así llegó el equinocio de primavera, que marcaba la cercanía de los exámenes finales. En el bosque del centauro, la tensión era palpable: los alumnos de séptimo estaban nerviosos y el profesor portaba un aire serio y solemne.  
—Hoy practicaremos para el EXTASIS de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras —dijo Draco en un tono cortante—. Esforzaos porque no consentiremos que dejéis en mal lugar al colegio frente a los examinadores del Ministerio.  
Hizo una pausa para que los chicos reflexionasen sobre el compromiso que implicaba la lección de ese día. Con el permiso de Firenze, Draco había transformado el aula de Astronomía en un circuito en el que los alumnos tenían que superar diversas pruebas: hechizos, criaturas mágicas y objetos malditos. Había resultado un trabajo muy laborioso, pero estaba seguro de que un ejercicio práctico era la mejor forma de aprender y recordar la materia para el examen.  
—Iréis por parejas. Lupin y Bulstrode, sois los primeros —ordenó. No pudo evitar una velada sonrisa al ver el pequeño gesto de desagrado de la prefecta de Slytherin; Nigela había superado algunos de sus prejuicios ese curso pero aún le quedaba trabajo por hacer. Cuando estaban a punto de comenzar, McGonagall interrumpió la clase con aire festivo.  
«Está contenta. ¿Han vuelto a poner las casas? ¿El Elegido está de visita?», pensó el profesor.  
—Draco, tienes que irte: tu mujer acaba de ingresar en San Mungo, parece que pronto seréis uno más en la familia.  
—Una, es una niña. Gracias, Minerva —contestó algo nervioso.  
—La chimenea de la enfermería está preparada, ya me encargo yo de los alumnos —anunció la directora.  
Sin perder ni más tiempo ni la sonrisa, el profesor Malfoy se apresuró a partir rumbo al hospital.

 

Holly salió de la chimenea de San Mungo cargada con un café de Starbucks, un enorme oso de peluche y un ramo de flores formado por lirios, gerberas, astromelias y margaritas. Tanto las flores como el juguete eran de color blanco: el favorito de Astoria. En cuanto vio toda la actividad que había en el hospital se sintió como en casa; le gustaba trabajar en Hogwarts, pero a veces echaba de menos el movimiento que había en su antiguo puesto.  
«Ojalá McGonagall aprobase alguna asignatura de primeros auxilios mágicos, aunque fuese una extracurricular», pensó según caminaba por los pasillos. Se paró varias veces para saludar a amigos y antiguos compañeros. Cogió el elevador y subió hasta la sexta planta, a maternidad. Era un lugar agradable, bien iluminado, pintado en colores claros y decorado con dibujos alegres.  
«Habitación 619, aquí es.»  
Llamó a la puerta y entró en cuanto escuchó la voz de Astoria. Su amiga estaba en cama, con la nueva miembra de la familia Malfoy en brazos, bien envuelta en una manta con pequeños dragoncitos verdes.  
—Holly, ¡qué alegría verte! —saludó. La maga se incorporó contenta de ver a su amiga—. ¿Pero qué has hecho? —exclamó junto a una alegre carcajada al ver el enorme peluche.  
—Y unas flores para ti, un peluche para Lyra y un frappuccino de calabaza picante para mí —dijo. Puso los regalos en la butaca del cuarto y apuró de un sorbo su bebida—. ¿Cómo estás?  
—Muy cansada, pero me encuentro mejor que durante el embarazo —contestó aliviada—. Han sido nueve meses agotadores, ¡con lo fácil que fue con Scorpius!  
—¿Necesitas algo?   
—No, estamos bien. Cuando nos den el alta iremos a la Mansión Malfoy para que me ayuden hasta que Draco acabe las clases.  
Holly se acercó a la cama y se sentó a su lado  
—Hazme un sitio, quiero verla —pidió.  
Astoria descubrió al bebé para dejar a la vista un buen mechón de cabellos oscuros. La pequeña Malfoy bostezó aún con los ojos cerrados y continuó dormida mientras las dos mujeres la observaban. Holly se quedó en silencio.  
—Mira, Lyra, has conseguido que la señorita Smith se quede sin palabras, nunca había pasado.  
—La leche… ¡Es morena!  
—Y niña —destacó Astoria con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
—¿Ya la han visto tus suegros? —preguntó.  
—Sí, te lo has perdido —contestó—. Tras la bronca de Navidad, Lucius fue bastante amable. Narcissa parecía tan encantada que casi tengo que arrancarle a la niña de las manos. Por eso dije que sí a ir a la mansión con ellos.  
—Es que es muy bonita, casi tanto como lo era Scorpius —dijo Holly.  
—Sí que lo es —reconoció—. ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Estás constipada? —preguntó al fijarse en las rojeces de la nariz y los ojos.  
—No, es otra cosa. ¿Te acuerdas de esa novia muggle que no os convencía nada? Pues teníais razón —reconoció con tristeza.  
—Oh, lo siento, Holly, sé que te gustaba mucho, pero es que no parecía nada interesada en asuntos mágicos y tú eres una bruja —aclaró.  
—Y preferirías que saliese con otras brujas… —respondió la medimaga con cierto resentimiento.  
Astoria la miro y su amiga apoyó la cabeza en su hombro mientras acariciaba la mano de Lyra, que se agarró con fuerza a uno de sus dedos.  
—Habrá más —susurró Astoria.  
—Lo sé, pero duele —contestó Holly con aire cansado—. ¿No te faltan un marido y un hijo en esta habitación?  
—Los mandé a casa porque me olvidé de los protectores mamarios y creeme, los necesito mucho —explicó Astoria—. Draco tuvo que convencer a Scorpius de ir, no quería separarse de Lyra, pero necesitábamos un poco de descanso. A ver cómo lo mandamos de vuelta a Hogwarts.  
—¿Te olvidaste de algo? ¡Qué raro! —dijo con ironía su amiga.   
—Como sigas por ahí, vamos a hablar de ese cierto problema de adicción al café.  
Draco y Scorpius se aparecieron en el cuarto, como invocados por un misterioso hechizo.  
—¡Holly! Pareces constipada, ¿te preparo una poción pepperup? —ofreció el mago.  
—Hola, Draco. Soy una medimaga experta que trabaja en una escuela: tengo toneladas de reservas de esa poción —contestó. Se bajó de la cama para darle un fuerte abrazo a Scorpius.  
—¿Vas a volver pronto a Hogwarts? Si llevas tú a Scorpius, yo me quedo con Astoria.  
—¿Me tengo que ir ya? —protestó el niño.  
—Sí —respondieron sus padres al unísono.   
Scorpius supo ver que la batalla estaba perdida, le dio un beso a cada uno de los miembros de su familia y cogió la mano de Holly.  
—Me lo llevo —aceptó la medimaga—, que quiero que me cuente cómo ha aguantado más de un mes sin que lo castiguen.   
—Jo, Holly, tampoco me castigan tanto—protestó el alumno.  
—Mira, niño, vamos a echar cuentas de cuántos llevas.   
—No, deja…

 

Jake Chambers estaba sentado en el alféizar de una de las ventanas de su cuarto. Observaba cómo el anochecer le acercaba cada vez más al equinocio de primavera. Cada año temía la llegada de esa fecha, siempre había supuesto un ataque, una recaída, y la inminencia de los exámenes finales añadía aún más ansiedad al alumno. Sin embargo, esta vez no era su salud o los resultados académicos los que le preocupaba: eran los niños. Había soñado con ellos varias veces más, pero eran escenas tan cotidianas, tan normales, que no acababa de entender su importancia: los veía mientras estudiaban en su cuarto, recorrían los terrenos de Hogwarts o robaban tizas de las aulas de la escuela.   
«Tras el anterior sueño quería hablar con el profesor Draco, pero ¿qué iba a decirle? Sé tan poco de mi poder que no sé si lo que vi es pasado, presente o futuro. Tampoco sé si pasará en esta realidad o no. Ojalá esta noche me ayude a entender y controlar más mis habilidades. Firenze y Sybill no pueden ayudarme con esto, es algo que tengo que aprender yo solo», reflexionó.   
Pensativo, se metió en cama, se arropó con las mantas y se giró para ver las estrellas que asomaban desde la ventana de su cuarto. Anna, Sarah y Peter estaban pendientes de él, sabían que era una noche delicada y habían hecho turnos durante todo el día para poder estudiar sin dejarlo solo.  
«Son grandes amigos, se portan muy bien conmigo. Y el profesor Firenze, el profesor Draco y la profesora Trelawney, también. Tengo mucha suerte», pensó.  
Cerró los ojos y se sumergió en un sueño intranquilo. Dentro de él sintió a los niños, pero estaban muy lejos, en las profundidades del castillo. Jake tuvo la desagradable sensación de que Hogwarts los había devorado, como si estuviesen ocultos en el estómago de un monstruo, y temió ser engullido también. Aun así flotó fuera del cuarto para ir a su encuentro. Intentó recordar el camino tomado por el mago en su anterior pesadilla, pero estaba en otro tiempo y la escuela había cambiado mucho.  
«Llévame con ellos», ordenó Jake sin tener muy claro a quién se dirigía. En parte creía que lo había hecho a sí mismo, pero también sabía que sus visiones y sueños provenían de alguna parte. En un parpadeo regresó a la sala construida por el siniestro brujo de barba blanca. Los años, o las décadas, o puede incluso que siglos, habían hecho mella en el lugar. Estaba iluminado por una enfermiza luz verdosa que había infectado todo. Los niños estaban en el centro del siniestro recinto: Scorpius Malfoy, Odette Alger y Richard Grayson. Jake se había aprendido sus nombres tras su anterior visión. El pequeño Malfoy estaba en el suelo, rodeado por un esquema dibujado con tiza en el suelo. Jake reconoció la constelación Mensa gracias a las clases de Firenze.  
«Ahora sé para qué querían todas esas tizas y por qué estudiaban tanto: preparaban algún tipo de ritual de protección para Scorpius», razonó tras estudiar la situación.  
La sala se desdibujó durante unos segundos para volver a presentarse ante él con un escenario diferente: la constelación era distinta, con un patrón más complejo, más fuerte, y Richard tenía una daga en su mano que clavó en el cuerpo de Odette. La imagen se disolvió de nuevo en neblina y al regresar, mostró a Scorpius cubierto de sangre, deshecho en lágrimas ante el cuerpo inerte de su amiga. Jake deseó discernir qué realidad estaba más cerca de la suya, qué posibilidad se abría paso delante de sus narices. Ansió con todas sus fuerzas salir de allí y, antes de poder darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, se elevó piso a piso hasta llegar a su cuarto. Se despertó con Peter a su lado, que lo observaba con mirada de preocupación.  
«Ese momento… Lo he notado muy cerca, muy real. ¡Es ahora! Tengo que avisar al profesor Draco», pensó asustado. Se levantó tan deprisa que un fuerte mareo le hizo perder pie y Peter tuvo que sostenerlo.  
—Jake, ¿estás bien? —preguntó.  
—Sí, sí lo estoy —contestó con firmeza—, pero necesito encontrar al profesor Malfoy. ¿Me ayudas?  
—Desde luego que sí. Vamos a recoger a Sarah y Anna, se quedaron despiertas por si necesitabas algo —dijo Peter.  
Jake sonrió emocionado y los dos chicos salieron del cuarto.

 

Bien entrada la noche Draco Malfoy seguía despierto en San Mungo, tan agotado como feliz. Su esposa dormía relajada y él sostenía a Lyra en el regazo. Acarició el cabello oscuro del bebé, encantado con el gran parecido entre madre e hija.  
«Ojalá también saque su carácter, como Scorpius». Miró a Astoria con gesto preocupado. «No sé si será buena idea que vayan a casa con mis padres, pero Tori parece muy decidida y mi madre, encantada con la idea. Yo no estaré con ellas hasta que las clases acaben y para eso faltan semanas. ¡Qué ganas de terminar el curso!», meditó mientras dejaba a Lyra en la cuna. La arropó con cuidado para que no se enfriase. Sonrió al reconocer la manta con dragoncitos, uno de los primeros regalos que habían recibido al nacer Scorpius. Se sentó en la butaca, tras apartar un enorme oso de peluche, y pensaba en dormir un rato cuando la puerta se abrió y Jake, Peter, Anna y Sarah aparecieron tras ella, nerviosos e intranquilos.  
«21 de marzo, equinocio de primavera. Por supuesto que ha pasado algo, siempre pasa algo.»  
Suspiró cansado y les indicó con gesto de la mano que esperasen fuera. Se acercó a besar en la frente a su esposa e hija, que eran la viva imagen de la tranquilidad.  
«Perdóname, Astoria, sobre todo porque no voy a ser capaz de disculparme en voz alta», pensó con tristeza.  
Se puso la capa de abrigo y salió al pasillo, dispuesto a afrontar las noticias que le traía Jake.


	17. La Cámara de los Secretos

El veintiuno de marzo, después de cenar, tres alumnos de primero se escabulleron del Gran Comedor Común. Subieron con cuidado al segundo piso del castillo y se adentraron en el pasillo con sigilo.  
—¿Llevamos todo? —preguntó Dick.  
—Que sí —contestó Odette con los ojos en blanco—, que lo hemos comprobado un montón de veces: las tizas, los planos de los dibujos y las varitas.  
—Es que tenemos que hacer el ritual de expulsión esta noche sí o sí. Y hay que tener cuidado, no nos pueden pillar —susurró sin dejar de estar bien alerta.  
—Si nos pillan seguro que a Scorpius se le ocurre algo, ahora que sabe mentir —contestó Odette con cierto retintín.  
—¡Qué rencorosa eres! —se quejó Scorpius—. Es que antes no sabía porque no prestaba atención cuando la abuela Malfoy intentaba enseñarme. ¡Ella sí que miente bien!  
«¡Con esos padres, no me explico cómo el profesor Malfoy se hizo medimago y Scorpius es tan bueno», pensó Dick mientras abría la puerta de los baños de chicas del segundo piso. Por suerte, la piedra que había dejado para evitar que el lavabo volviese a su posición original, seguía allí. Lo bastante grande como para evitar que la entrada se cerrase, lo bastante pequeña como para que no se notase que había algo fuera de sitio.  
—Oh, no, después habrá que salir por la boca de la estatuta. ¡Qué asco! —se quejó Odette.  
—Es el menor de nuestros problemas —respondió Dick antes de meterse con una voltereta en el tobogán.  
—¿Desde cuándo seguimos a Dick? —preguntó Odette a Scorpius al quedarse a solas.  
—Desde que tiene un padre adoptivo que es algo parecido a un auror entre los muggles y le da consejos —contestó—. Vamos, hay mucho que hacer y estás muy protestona.   
Los tres pequeños magos se reunieron en lo más profundo de las entrañas del castillo y, como en la anterior ocasión, Odette iluminó la estancia y no tardaron mucho en caminar cogidos de las manos.   
—¿Sigue dormido? —preguntó Dick.  
—Sí, no lo noto para nada —respondió Scorpius.  
—Bien, vamos a darnos prisa por si acaso.  
—¡No sé por qué tenemos que hacerlo en esa sala! La luz verde da miedo —se lamentó Odette.  
—Porque en los libros pone que es más fácil echar al fantasma en un sitio al que está unido porque el velo es más débil allí —explicó Scorpius.   
—Eso no tiene sentido, debería estar más atado a las cosas que son importantes para él, ¿no? —discurrió su amiga.  
—Tendremos que fiarnos de lo que dicen los libros, ¡estaban en la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca! —sentenció Dick.  
Avanzaron sin separarse los unos de los otros hasta que estuvieron de nuevo frente a la estatua.  
—Mira que era feo este señor… —exclamó la pequeña con tanta sinceridad que sus amigos estallaron en carcajadas.  
—Odette, te has ganado la última pluma de azúcar de la caja de los abuelos —prometió Scorpius.  
Dick sacó el plano que habían esbozado con las instrucciones de los tomos robados. Entre todos dibujaron en el suelo, con tizas de colores, la constelación Escorpio y en el centro de la misma, un pequeño pentagrama.  
—Todo va a ir bien —dijo la niña con una sonrisa confiada.  
Scorpius se puso sobre las líneas y, ante los perplejos ojos de Dick y Odette, cayó fulminado al suelo. El fantasma se materializó al lado de su amigo, más sólido y real que cualquiera de los de la escuela, y los niños reconocieron de inmediato el rostro simiesco de la estatua.

 

—Tenemos que hacer una parada en las cocinas y otra en mi despacho —dijo Draco nada más llegar al castillo.  
Jake, acompañado por Peter, Anna y Sarah, le había explicado su sueño de camino a la escuela.  
—Peter y yo cogeremos lo que necesites de las cocinas, los elfos nos conocen muy bien. Vosotros podéis ir a por lo que falte —propuso Sarah.  
—De acuerdo, nos reuniremos en mi despacho en cuanto terminéis. Necesito sal, varios paquetes —ordenó Draco.  
El grupo se separó al llegar al sótano y Anna y Jake acompañaron al profesor hasta su oficina. Allí Draco cogió de las estanterías un abultado saco de tela y una daga enfundada, y los guardó en un zurrón de cuero oscuro.  
—¿Cómo llegamos a esa sala? —preguntó a Jake.  
—Hay una entrada cerca, en las mazmorras, tenemos que mover una tapa de alcantarilla. Bajaremos por las tuberías de la escuela —explicó el adolescente.  
—¿Estás seguro? Por lo que has contado, el tiempo apremia.  
—Todo lo seguro que se puede estar de las visiones de un sueño.  
—Si Jake dice que es por ahí, ese es el camino a seguir —interrumpió Anna.  
Sarah y Peter entraron por la puerta, cargados con varios paquetes.  
—Os agradezco la ayuda —dijo Draco mientras cogía la sal y la guardaba en el zurrón—, pero ahora debéis volver a vuestros cuartos, puede ser peligroso.  
—Yo tengo que ir, profesor Draco, necesito aprender a distinguir los sueños y la realidad —respondió Jake con firmeza.  
—Soy una maga competente, puedo ayudar —contestó Anna.  
—Me apunto. Si quisiera un periodo escolar tranquilo, hubiese aceptado el traslado a Durmstrang que ofrecieron mis padres —bromeó Peter.  
—Ayudaste a mi hermana, quiero devolver ese favor —pidió Sarah.  
«Supongo que esto es lo que sentía Potter cuando tenía de su lado a Weasley y a Granger…», pensó Draco. «Pero no seré yo quien deje que los alumnos resuelvan las batallas de los adultos. Esta escuela ha pecado demasiadas veces de eso».  
—No, somos muchos —respondió Draco—. Seréis más estorbo que ayuda.  
—Profesor Draco, yo debo ir, sé que tengo que ir. Por favor, no me dejes atrás —suplicó Jake con desesperación.   
«Tiene razón, no puedo dejarlo atrás, sería como empujarlo por el precipicio de la locura con mis propias manos.»  
—No tenemos tiempo para discutir. Jake, puedes venir. El resto, a vuestras habitaciones.  
Los adolescentes se prepararon para seguir con la discusión, pero Jake los aplacó enseguida.  
—Nos veremos al volver. Tengo que hacer esto y debe ser así.  
Los cuatro alumnos se abrazaron y Anna, Peter y Sarah dejaron ir a Jake con la promesa de volver a encontrarse pronto.  
—¿Dónde decías que estaba la entrada? —preguntó Draco.  
—Cerca.  
Llegaron a una tapa de alcantarilla que hicieron levitar con un sencillo wingardium leviosa y se internaron entre las gruesas tuberías del castillo.  
«El día que llegaron tarde, llenos de suciedad y no quisieron decir dónde habían estado, seguro que pasaron por aquí», pensó el profesor. Se arrastró por los conductos con Jake pegado a sus talones. Solo intercambiaron palabras para que el alumno indicase la ruta a seguir. Una luz verdosa, junto con el eco de unas voces infantiles, les indicó el final del camino. El tubo descendía hacia un suelo de piedra a través de lo que parecían unos dientes del mismo material.  
—Jake, voy a bajar. Espera a que te avise para salir, ¿vale? —susurró Draco.  
En cuanto el alumno asintió, el mago conjuró un ascendio sobre sí mismo y levitó fuera de la estatua. Descendió con rapidez al ver a Scorpius en el suelo, al lado de una figura semisólida que estaba de espaldas a él. Dick y Odette estaban en frente, con el pánico dibujado en la cara. Draco les indicó con un gesto que no lo delatasen y Odette dio un paso adelante para ganar algo de tiempo.  
—A ver, tú, ¿quién te crees que eres? Deja en paz a nuestro amigo. Si estás muerto, te aguantas. ¿No te han hecho sitio en donde sea que vayáis los fantasmas porque eres muy feo? —espetó la pequeña maga. Apretaba tan fuerte los puños que los nudillos se le habían quedado blancos.  
Draco aprovechó el intervalo regalado por la niña para llamar a Jake. Se dio la vuelta en su busca y se quedó frente a la estatua por la que había salido; reconoció de inmediato el lugar: la Cámara de los secretos de Salazar Slytherin.   
«Mis padres hablaron de este lugar con Lord Voldemort. Es la sala del basilisco, en la que perdió uno de sus horrocruxes. Tenemos problemas y muy graves», pensó.   
Avisó a Jake de que bajase y cogió dos de los paquetes de sal. Explicó, en silencio, que debían trazar un círculo de sal alrededor del fantasma y de Scorpius. Mientras se ponían en marcha, el espíritu contestó a Odette.  
—¿Y tú eres Ravenclaw? —preguntó con malicia—. Si los dirigentes de la escuela no hubiesen acabado con las casas, yo no habría vuelto. Pensaron que iba a dejar Hogwarts a merced de los desvaríos de pusilánimes como Helga. ¡Idiotas!   
—Pero eso fue cosa del anterior Ministerio, no del cole, vete a incordiarlos a ellos. Así de paso te enteras de que la nueva Ministra de magia es hija de muggles.  
Una carcajada seca y hosca salió de la garganta de la figura.  
—Esa sangre sucia, como todos los de su calaña, va a pasar por muchas penurias.  
Cuando Dick caminó para ponerse a la altura de Odette y hacer valer sus derechos dentro de la Sociedad mágica, Draco y Jake cerraron el círculo de sal y se situaron entre ellos y el fantasma.  
—Bien hecho, niños, ahora quedaos atrás con Jake, ¿vale? —pidió Draco. Y para variar, esta vez todos obedecieron. Malfoy se alzó altivo ante el fundador de su casa y lo miró con desprecio.  
«El muro de sal tiene que aguantar hasta que lo complete. No creo que pueda sacar a Scorpius de ahí si están unidos de alguna manera y es un fantasma tan poderoso que no podré expulsarlo con esa constelación y sin tiempo para preparar bien el ritual. Pero hay otra solución…», pensó.  
—Draco Malfoy —saludó Salazar—. Te he visto a través de los ojos de tu hijo: a ti y a toda tu familia. Las consecuencias de vuestra caída, la frustración, los conflictos… Yo podría ayudarte a reconquistar tu antigua posición, serás lo que siempre quisiste ser dentro del mundo mágico. Conozco secretos milenarios que llevan demasiado tiempo enterrados, encantamientos que atraen la gloria, pociones que os elevarán a lo más alto: ya has visto cómo creo noches repletas de pesadillas o invoco monstruos aterradores. Todos tus problemas terminarán con un sí. Soy un experto legeremante, siempre sé lo que los hombres necesitan —dijo el fantasma. Estiró el brazo hacia Draco y le tendió la mano.  
«Puede que tú seas bueno a la hora de leer mentes pero yo soy hijo de Narcissa Malfoy, no podría ser mejor protegiendo la mía.»  
—Parece un gran trato —reconoció el mago—, ahora solo falta saber qué quieres a cambio. Supongo que no has vuelto de entre los muertos para estudiar de nuevo en Hogwarts.  
—A ti, lo que quiero es tu cuerpo —contestó Slytherin con sinceridad.  
«¡Y yo desesperado por encontrar la manera de que quisiese cambiarme por Scorpius! En ocasiones cuando las cosas salen mal, salen bien», pensó Draco mientras se aguantaba una risa nerviosa. «Me pregunto cuáles serán esos secretos milenarios.»  
—Acepto, con la condición de que te alejes de Astoria, Scorpius y Lyra. Mi padre estará encantado contigo, pero no te quiero cerca de mi mujer y mis hijos. Además, esta noche dejarás ir a los alumnos. Si les pasa algo, lo sabré y no tendrás una estancia cómoda en mi cuerpo —contestó.  
Salazar Slytherin asintió satisfecho.  
—¡No, Draco, no hagas eso! —gritó Odette detrás de él—. Por favor, no te marches y nos dejes con ese señor, te queremos a ti.   
Jake tuvo que agarrarla para que no se lanzase hacia el círculo. Dick estaba muy quieto, alerta. El profesor desoyó a los alumnos y sacó la bolsa del zurrón. Encima de la sal, espolvoreó ajenjo y tomillo. Después cogió la daga plateada y rodeo el círculo para dividirlo en dos a lo largo de su diámetro. Cruzó las dos líneas que lo separaban del espíritu y se situó delante de Scorpius, que seguía inconsciente. Se agachó junto a su hijo y la mano con la que sostenía la daga tembló.  
«Astoria jamás me perdonará por dejarla sola, por abandonarla. Si consigo volver algún día, no podré volver a mirarla a la cara. No conoceré a Lyra y Scorpius me juzgará por destrozar a la familia. Si tan solo tuviese tiempo para explicarme…»  
Pero el tiempo se le escapaba entre las manos y no había otra salida. Recuperó la firmeza y clavó la daga en el costado de su hijo. Desvió la vista para no ver el hilo de sangre que brotaba de la herida, dando la espalda a todo lo que no fuese Salazar.  
—¡No! —chilló Odette entre lágrimas—. ¡Suéltame, Jake! Todo va mal y no hacéis nada para impedirlo.  
—Odette, ahora Scorpius está protegido, ningún espíritu puede entrar en él. Eso es lo que ha hecho Draco. Después iremos a la enfermería y todo irá bien —explicó para tranquilizarla.  
—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? No ves que…  
La niña se quedó muy quieta, dejó de luchar contra Jake, que respiró aliviado y se relajó para pasar a un abrazo protector. Odette lo miró a los ojos y el chico se limitó a asentir y dejar que se marchase.  
«He pasado un año con Scorpius en el cole. Y con Dick y Rose y Melissa y Dorothea. Ha sido muy divertido, mucho más de lo que esperaba. Siempre pensamos que no podría venir a Hogwarts pero el doctor Draco consiguió que mi cuerpo aguantase un poquito más. Ese fue su regalo y es hora de devolvérselo. No voy a dejar que Scorpius se quede sin padre. Con lo blando que es, seguro que eso lo destroza», pensó Odette.   
Se alejó de Jake y entró en el círculo con mucho cuidado de no dañarlo. El fundador de Slytherin le daba instrucciones a Draco y ambos estaban demasiado centrados el uno en el otro como para prestar atención a los niños. Sin dudar, Odette retiró la daga del cuerpo de Scorpius, la agarró con las dos manos y se la clavó a Draco en el vientre. Su maestro cayó con los ojos muy abiertos y un contenido gemido de dolor. La pequeña maga lo ignoró y se plantó frente a Slytherin con los brazos en jarras.  
—Pues ahora la única maga de sangre pura que te queda en este círculo del que no puedes salir, soy yo. Ya sabes lo que toca, porque no querrás esperar a la próxima fecha supermágica; de aquí a allá seguro que encontramos la forma de deshacernos de alguien tan odioso como tú —expuso.  
—Odette, no… —pidió Draco.  
Salazar miró con desprecio a la niña.  
—Tendrás que servir, al menos durante una temporada en la que me aseguraré de que recibas el castigo apropiado por tu insolencia.  
—Yo no soy Scorpius, a mí los fantasmas no me dan miedo —contestó con arrogancia.  
El espíritu se acercó a Odette hasta que su cuerpo translúcido pareció cubrir el de la pequeña y, finalmente, desapareció. La niña se desmayó y Draco se acercó para comprobar que el pulso era regular. Después dejó a Odette y se apresuró a prestar los primeros auxilios a la herida de Scorpius y detuvo el flujo de sangre. Jake y Dick esperaron expectantes.  
—¡Conlidam! —conjuró Odette con decisión.  
—¡Profesor Draco! —gritó Dick.  
El mago se giró justo a tiempo de ver como la fuerza del conjuro lanzaba a Odette por los aires. Dio un salto para cogerla antes de que chocase con el suelo.  
—¿Pero qué has hecho? —preguntó abatido. La posó sobre el piso y apartó la tela de la capa para examinar bien la herida que se había infringido en el vientre.   
—Es que mentí un poco: sí que me dan miedo los fantasmas —contestó—. No dejes que Scorpius me vea así, ¿vale? Es que total, a mí no me quedaba mucho tiempo y el libro dice que si el recipiente se muere, el fantasma se vuelve al velo. Así todo sale bien.  
—No, no, te curaré ahora mismo y te llevaremos a San Mungo. Encontraremos otra forma de contenerlo.  
—No vas a poder, preparé el hechizo para romperme por dentro. Quería morirme cuando yo quisiera, no cuando dijese la enfermedad. ¡Menos mal que mi varita tiene la peor fama del mundo mágico y es muy infiel a su dueña!  
La sangre manó desde el feo y profundo corte hasta llegar al círculo de sal y abrió una brecha en él. Draco conjuró para detener el flujo de la sangre, para sanar las heridas pero estaba demasiado cansado y herido como para hacer grandes alardes de magia. El medimago le tomó el pulso, que latía ahora con debilidad. Frustrado, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Dick entró en el círculo y tomó la mano de su amiga, que respiraba con dificultad.   
—Oye, Dick —susurró con gran esfuerzo—, prométeme que vas a cuidar de Scorpius… seguro que se pone muy triste.... —Un acceso de tos hizo que la herida se reabriese—. Tú no lo estés mucho, que ahora nadie se va a meter con esos tontos libros muggles. Cof, cof... Y tenéis que hacer más caso a la gente de clase, parece que os creéis que en el cole solo estamos nosotros tres y hay gente muy divertida.  
—Claro que sí —contestó Dick, pasándose la manga por los ojos—. Debería haber investigado más, deberíamos haber buscado más libros…  
—Seguro que en la Sección Prohibida… hay un libro de cómo vencer a un fantasma de mil años —bromeó entrecortadamente—. Oye, dile a Scorpius que te puedes quedar la última pluma de la caja de chuches… Quiero que te quedes con el Señor Blanco, si se pierde, eres el que mejor sigue las pistas, mejor incluso que Scorpius. —Apretó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban la mano de su compañero—. Tuve mucha suerte de poder venir este año a Hogwarts, ¿sabes?  
Con una sonrisa, Odette cerró los ojos y, al fin, descansó. El silencio se apoderó de los muros de la Cámara de los secretos, un silencio denso y pesado que Jake rompió.  
—Profesor, tenemos que irnos.  
—Tienes razón, debemos ir a la enfermería.  
Jake tomó a Odette entre sus brazos, Draco cargó con Scorpius y Dick los siguió sin levantar la mirada del suelo. El adolescente conjuró para ayudarlos a avanzar por los conductos de Hogwarts, con la esperanza de encontrar algo de reposo en en el hospicio de Hogwarts.


	18. Consecuencias

Holly se despertó sobresaltada al escuchar voces en la enfermería. Cogió una bata para ponerse encima del camisón largo que la cubría y salió de su cuarto para encontrar a Draco, con Scorpius en brazos, frente a ella.  
«¿Otra vez? Tendremos que pensar en ingresarlo», pensó.  
—Draco, ¿no deberías estar con Astoria? —preguntó extrañada.   
—Holly… —dijo su amigo con voz entrecortada.  
Fue entonces cuando descubrió la sangre que los cubría. Y a Jake, Dick y Odette tras el mago. La niña estaba muy pálida, inconsciente en los brazos del alumno; que miró a Holly y negó con la cabeza.  
«No, no, no. Aún le queda un poco más, al menos que pueda terminar este curso», rezó.  
La maga corrió a coger a Odette, inerte, y la acunó unos segundos antes de dejarla con cuidado en una de las camas. Buscó en vano un pulso que ya no latía y, rendida, cubrió el cuerpo de la alumna con una sábana y se volvió hacia Draco.  
—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó mientras intentaba sin éxito contener las lágrimas—. ¿El resto estáis bien?  
—Scorpius y yo estamos heridos; los demás, no —contestó el mago—. Cúralo a él primero, por favor, después podemos hablar de lo que ha pasado.  
Holly cogió al pequeño Malfoy y lo llevó detrás de un bastidor para que no viese el cadáver de su amiga. Examinó la herida y le pareció demasiado similar a la de Thea. Como Scorpius ya había recibido los primeros auxilios, le llevó poco tiempo curarlo. Al terminar, el niño seguía inconsciente, pero estaba fuera de peligro.  
«¿Cómo le vamos a decir lo de Odette? No sé qué ha pasado, pero Dick y él son demasiado pequeños como para ver la muerte tan de cerca. Y Draco está en shock. Tengo que hacer que reaccione cuanto antes.»  
Su amigo fue el siguiente paciente. El mago tenía la mirada ausente y perdida, y la herida del costado era bastante más fea que la de su hijo. Lo ayudó a sentarse en una camilla y se dispuso a sanarlo.  
—Draco, tienes que contarme todo —pidió—, porque después tendrás que darle explicaciones a McGonagall y habrá que pensar bien qué dices.  
El jefe de la casa Slytherin pareció volver en sí. Abrió la boca un par de veces, pero en ambas fue incapaz de decir nada. Tras superar sus reticencias, consiguió empezar a hablar.   
—Jake tuvo uno de sus sueños, vino a recogerme a San Mungo porque los niños estaban en peligro. Fuimos juntos a la Cámara de los secretos.  
—¡Joder, ¿qué?! —lo interrumpió—. ¿Esa Cámara de los secretos? ¿La de Harry Potter? Pero si la habían sellado…  
—Pues no muy bien, porque Dick, Odette y Scorpius consiguieron entrar. —La voz del mago se apagó y bajó la cabeza.  
La medimaga se secó las lágrimas y se obligó a mantenerse firme a pesar del latigazo de dolor que sintió al escuchar el nombre de la niña.  
—Vamos —lo animó—, tengo que saber qué ha pasado para poder ayudarte.  
Draco se deshizo en un sollozo mudo, pero continuó el relato.  
—La noche que anunciaron el cese de las casas, cuando Scorpius se desmayó por primera vez, fue porque Salazar Slytherin lo había poseído. Los niños robaron unos libros de la Sección Prohibida e intentaron un ritual para exorcizar que salió mal porque la mitad de los tomos de esta escuela están obsoletos —respondió con frustración—. Slytherin pidió mi cuerpo a cambio de liberar a Scorpius, yo dije que sí, pero Odette se adelantó y el espíritu entró en ella. Después conjuró contra sí misma para cruzar el velo con él y no pude hacer nada por salvarla.  
Holly lo miró pensativa mientras sopesaba la situación.  
—Estáis bien, eso es lo importante —dijo en busca de algún consuelo.  
—¿Bien? Holly, mi hijo ha pasado por la posesión de un fantasma milenario y me lo ocultó. En cuanto despierte va a descubrir que su mejor amiga está muerta. ¿Cómo de bien crees que estamos?  
—¿Eso es lo que vas a contarle a Minerva? Se sabrá en el colegio, habrá rumores. Llamarán a Scorpius El Antielegido o algo mucho peor —lo abroncó—. Dick, Jake, venid aquí —los llamó Holly.  
Los cuatro se reunieron alrededor de la camilla en la que yacía el maestro.  
«Están destrozados y yo no tardaré mucho en unirme a ellos. Odette…», pensó sin lograr contener las lágrimas. «Vamos, Holly, ¡eres Ravenclaw! Piensa rápido o las consecuencias los van a arrollar a todos: Draco está perdido, Dick es un crío, Scorpius va a pagar las consecuencias de todo esto y Jake… ¿Jake es el único que sigue en pie?, ¡por Dumbledore!».  
—Hay que avisar de inmediato a McGonagall de lo que ha pasado y ya podemos buscar entre todos una explicación convincente que no implique a Scorpius como recipiente de Slytherin ni lo involucre con artes oscuras —expuso con franqueza—. Estoy segura de que todos los que estamos aquí queremos protegerlo.  
Jake y Dick asintieron. Draco se incorporó, con la vista fija en sus manos.  
—¿Y qué vamos a decir de Odette? —preguntó en un tono bajo y quedo.  
—Que sabía que iba a morir y que se suicidó —contestó Holly.  
El mago levantó la cabeza de golpe y Dick emitió un quejido indignado.  
—Ella no es así, no podemos decir que hizo eso —protestó el niño—. Es como mentir sobre Odette después de que nos salvase de un monstruo. No es justo.  
—Dick, nadie quiere hacer eso —explicó Jake—, pero no podemos contar la verdad. Si decimos lo que pasó, Scorpius lo va a pasar muy mal.  
Holly tomó la palabra de nuevo.  
—Encontrasteis la Cámara de los secretos por casualidad a principio de curso. Odette fue allí para suicidarse y vosotros llegasteis tarde. Scorpius se desmayó al verla. Jake, tú viste algo confuso en sueños, quisiste avisar a Draco —relató la Ravenclaw con autoridad—. No podemos obviar la Cámara, hay que cerrarla. ¿Qué dejasteis allí?  
—Restos del ritual: hay sal, sangre y manchas de tiza —relató Jake—. Puedo ir con Anna, Sarah y Peter a limpiarlo todo para ocultar las pruebas. Además, preferiría que supiesen que estoy bien…  
—Gracias, Jake. Te daremos algo de tiempo —contestó Draco.  
—No limpies toda la sangre —avisó Holly—, sería sospechoso.  
El adolescente asintió y se agachó para despedirse de Dick, que pareció muy reacio a dejarlo ir. Holly se sentó en el suelo y cogió al niño en su regazo.   
—Lo siento muchísimo, Dick, yo también quería a Odette, pero ahora tenemos que ser cuidadosos.  
El niño no dijo nada, se limitó a esconder la cabeza entre sus brazos y llorar. Jake los dejó y Holly se dio unos minutos de paz antes de continuar.  
—Tienes que avisar a Astoria. Sé que está en San Mungo, pero tienes que hacerlo ya.  
—¿Y qué voy a decirle? ¿Que vine a Hogwarts para cuidar de Scorpius y que casi muere delante de mis narices? —preguntó.  
—Si yo fuese tú, haría eso mismo. Scorpius os ha ocultado todo esto por alguna razón y le quedan seis años más en Hogwarts. Si quieres añadir más mentiras a tu familia, es cosa tuya —dijo—. Puedes usar mi lechuza, está en mi cuarto. Yo me quedo con Dick —propuso la maga.  
Draco se levantó con pesadez, agotado, y siguió las indicaciones de su amiga. Ya a solas, escribió: «Scorpius está de nuevo en la enfermería. Tienes que venir a Hogwarts ahora mismo».  
Apoyó los codos en el escritorio y dejó caer la cabeza sobre las manos.  
«No sé cómo voy a explicarle esto. Le prometí que nuestra vida sería diferente, que nuestros hijos jamás pasarían por lo mismo que nosotros y no he podido cumplirlo. ¿Qué pensará de mí? ¿Y si cree que es culpa mía? ¿Y si piensa que ella y los niños están mejor sin mí? ¿Y si tiene razón?»

 

El profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras llegó con el amanecer al despacho de la directora de Hogwarts, lo que hizo saltar todas las alarmas. Draco estaba sucio y tenía el rostro pálido, manchado de un polvo gris en el que se dibujaba el camino de las lágrimas vertidas. Miró a la bruja con ojos cansados y hundidos y sopesó muy bien sus palabras antes de intervenir.   
—Minerva, hemos perdido a una alumna esta noche, Odette Alger ha muerto —informó con pesar.  
«Pensaba que lo peor que nos iba a pasar este año era la ruptura de las casas. Pero nada duele tanto como la pérdida de un alumno a nuestro cargo», pensó Minerva McGonagall mientras invitaba a sentarse a Draco. Sirvió dos tazas de un reconfortante té aromático y espeso, y tomó asiento tras la pesada mesa de su despacho.  
—Llevaba mucho tiempo enferma, me temo. Mandaré una lechuza a sus padres —dijo.  
—No, Minerva, no fue eso. Se quitó la vida en la Cámara de los secretos —aclaró Draco con nerviosismo—. Jake vino a buscarme a San Mungo porque lo vio en sueños y Scorpius y Richard fueron detrás de ella porque sospechaban que algo iba mal. Todos llegamos demasiado tarde.  
—No puede ser —contestó la maga con consternación—, sellamos la Cámara en la época de Harry. ¿Cómo llegaron hasta ella?  
—Me temo que tiene varias entradas que no detectasteis. Hay al menos una salida a las mazmorras —respondió Draco en tono neutro.  
—Tenemos que hablar con los niños…  
—Me parece bien, pero Jake tiene una salud mental frágil y Richard y Scorpius acaban de ver morir a su mejor amiga. Te agradecería que fueses cuidadosa —pidió.  
—¿Se encuentran bien?  
—Scorpius se ha desmayado otra vez, los otros chicos están todo lo bien que pueden estar.  
—Ve con tu hijo a la enfermería, voy a mandar una lechuza a los Alger —ordenó la maga—. Tómate unos días libres para estar con Scorpius y Astoria. El resto del profesorado nos ocuparemos de tus clases.  
—Gracias, Minerva —contestó sorprendido.  
«Ha ido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, no pensé que sería tan fácil. Puede que sí confíe en mí. O puede que espere a interrogar a los alumnos para decidirse. De todas formas, no quiero preocuparme de esto ahora. Astoria debe estar a punto de llegar», meditó de camino a la enfermería. 

 

Draco volvió a al hospicio cabizbajo, con la impresión de que habían pasado cien años desde la última vez que había dormido. Al traspasar la entrada, encontró a Astoria y Holly en el centro de la sala.   
«Se lo voy a contar todo, me va a dejar y con razón. No sé por qué pensé que alguien como yo podría hacerla feliz, cumplir las promesas… Debería haber sido mucho mejor persona de lo que soy y dejarla ir. Con tiempo, encontraría a alguien, un mago con una familia que la apreciase, sin una colección de objetos malditos en el sótano. Le he robado la tranquilidad a ella para poder tener los mejores años de mi vida», pensó con pesar.   
En cuanto su mujer lo vio, corrió a abrazarlo. El mago se quedó muy quieto, tan inmóvil como incapaz de corresponder a sus caricias. Ella se apartó y le rozó la mejilla, lo obligó a levantar la cabeza.  
—Draco, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó con una mirada llena de preocupación, de amor.  
Draco desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, a los terrenos de Hogwarts, y ella frunció el ceño, preocupada.  
—Os dejo a solas, llamadme si me necesitáis —dijo la medimaga antes de salir hacia su cuarto.  
—Holly dice que Scorpius está bien, que me explicarías tú qué ha pasado.  
—El dos de febrero exorcicé a una alumna que estaba poseída por un fantasma, lo hice con rituales de unos libros de la biblioteca de los Malfoy que pedí a mi padre. Después le hice pruebas a Scorpius por si los desmayos eran producto de una posesión. Ninguno de los conjuros que lancé surgió efecto, supuse que estaba bien —explicó.  
Astoria se acercó para abrazarlo, pero él se apartó.  
—No —la detuvo—, no he terminado y no te va a gustar lo que vas a escuchar.   
Se volvió de nuevo hacia los terrenos de la escuela.  
—Hablamos todas las noches y me decías que estabas bien mientras exorcizabas niñas y sospechabas que nuestro hijo tenía problemas. ¡No tenías que llevar esa carga tú solo! —protestó ella.  
—Jake Chambers es uno de mis alumnos, un gran adivinador —expuso sin pararse a responder—. Entre Firenze, la profesora Trelawney y yo lo hemos ayudado este año porque estaba a punto de volverse loco. Esta noche me vino a buscar a San Mungo porque vio en sueños que Scorpius, Dick y Odette… —se le quebró la voz al hablar de la niña y tuvo que hacer una pausa para contenerse—. Los niños estaban en peligro, por eso os dejé solas.  
—¡No me despertaste! ¿En qué pensabas? —preguntó enfadada. Dio un paso atrás y se alejó de él.  
—En que acababas de dar a luz, Astoria, en eso pensé —contestó, más brusco de lo que pretendía—. En cuanto llegamos a Hogwarts, Jake y yo fuimos a la Cámara de los secretos, es allí donde estaban. Scorpius estaba poseído, habían intentado exorcizarlo ellos mismos y no había funcionado.  
—¿Cómo es posible que nuestro hijo estuviese poseído y no lo detectasen tus conjuros? Le hiciste pruebas —dijo con incredulidad.  
—Porque el fantasma era Salazar Slytherin —esclareció—. Tenía un encantamiento preparado para regresar si disolvían las casas. Scorpius solo tuvo mala suerte.  
—Prometimos que nuestros hijos nunca pasarían por algo así… —susurró la maga, conmocionada.  
—Voy a acabar de contarte todo lo que ha pasado esta noche, Astoria. Aceptaré cualquier decisión que tomes después —dijo. Bajó el tono antes de continuar—. Me ofrecí a Slytherin a cambio de Scorpius, con la condición de que dejase ir a los alumnos y no se acercase nunca a vosotros.  
—¿Cómo se te ocurrió algo así? ¡Me ibas a abandonar! ¡Nos ibas a dejar! —exclamó con una mirada dolida.  
—No, nunca haría eso —negó mientras se giraba para mirarla a los ojos—, quería protegeros. Tori, nunca te dejaría.  
—No es verdad —espetó entre lágrimas—, no sabes vivir lejos de la magia oscura y te lanzaste de cabeza a por ella.  
—Astoria, no digas eso, por favor. Yo no soy como tus padres —respondió con firmeza y seriedad. Se acercó a ella para estrecharla entre sus brazos y esperó a que ambos se calmasen.  
«Al menos me ha dejado abrazarla. Siempre que sucede algo que tenga que ver con Artes oscuras, lo pasa tan mal», reflexionó entre encontrados sentimientos de culpabilidad.  
—Me iba a intercambiar por Scorpius, pero Odette tomó la delantera y se sacrificó por nosotros. Recibió al fantasma y se suicidó para llevarlo con ella al otro lado del velo —explicó sin entrar en más detalles—. Eso es todo.  
La maga se quedó en silencio, digiriendo todo lo que su marido acababa de contarle.  
—Sois lo más importante, solo quería mantener todo esto alejado de vosotros. Nunca te dejaría si no es para evitarte algún daño —se sinceró—. Te prometí una gran familia, que nuestros hijos no pasarían por lo mismo que nosotros y no he podido cumplir mis promesas. Esta no es la vida que dije que tendríamos y por eso aceptaré cualquier decisión que tomes. Lo siento muchísimo, Astoria.  
Ella se liberó de su abrazo y se separó un poco de él para cogerle las manos. Parecía triste.  
—No lo es —admitió—, pero hasta ahora ha sido una vida muy feliz. No puedes dejarme al margen cuando pasan estas cosas. No podemos escapar ni de la magia ni de nuestra herencia familiar, pero podemos afrontarlas juntos.  
—Pensé que podía protegeros de todo esto…  
—¡No quiero que me protejas, no lo necesito! ¿Con quién te crees que estás casado? Soy una dotada bruja, proveniente de una larga y poderosa familia: ¡Morgana es una de mis antepasadas! ¡Soy tu esposa! —lo cortó—. Lo que quiero es que cuentes conmigo para defender a nuestros hijos.  
Draco tiró de las manos que los unían y la atrajo hacia él.   
—Perdóname, no volveré a dejarte al margen.  
—Espero que no, espero que cumplas tus promesas como habías hecho hasta ahora —dijo ella.  
Él asintió, aliviado. La besó en los labios y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad.  
—Vamos a ver a Scorpius, no quiero que se despierte solo y tenemos mucho que contarle. ¡Nuestra pobre Odette! —dijo ella con pesar—. ¿Cómo se lo vamos a explicar?  
—Diremos la verdad —contestó el mago—. Si mentimos y lo descubre, será peor. Además, Dick lo vio todo.  
—No me puedo creer que nuestro hijo estuviese dispuesto a pasar por todo esto sin contarnos nada..  
—Es culpa mía, estaba todo delante de mis narices y no pude verlo. Pensé que lo estaba haciendo bien pero… —admitió el mago.   
—Si no contabas conmigo, nada estaba bien. Ya sé que el embarazo se me hizo muy pesado, pero Scorpius es lo primero. Estoy cansada de mentiras, Draco.  
Su marido asintió, sin soltarla. Abrazados, se dirigieron hacia la cama en la que dormía su primogénito.


	19. El último día de clase

Era el último día de clase en Hogwarts y el buen tiempo, los juegos y las risas habían tomado todos los rincones del castillo. Los alumnos de Gryffindor celebraban su victoria sobre la Copa de las casas, seguramente la última de la historia de la escuela, y todo resplandecía con colores rojos y dorados. Richard Grayson y Scorpius Malfoy estaban en el centro del cuarto que compartían, rodeados de baúles, libros y gominolas.  
—¿Tú recuerdas que tuviésemos tantas cosas el primer día de cole? —dijo Scorpius.  
—No, creo que nos han echado un encantamiento geminio —bromeó Dick. El Hufflepuff se agachó para comprobar que el cierre de la jaula del Señor Blanco estuviese bien cerrado.  
Scorpius asintió y miró a su compañero algo nervioso.  
—Dick, ¿vas a volver el año que viene a Hogwarts? —preguntó mientras se revolvía algo inquieto.  
—Sí, claro, ¿por qué no iba a venir? ¿Echan a los hijos de muggles después de primero?   
—No, no es eso —aclaró de inmediato—, es que con todo lo que pasó, pensé que a lo mejor no querías volver. Es decir… Tú puedes escoger e irte de este mundo, no estás atado a él.  
—¡Qué sustos me das Scorpius! —contestó aliviado—. Claro que quiero volver. Me gusta la magia y Hogwarts, casi siempre. ¿Tú no quieres?  
—Prefiero no pensar mucho en eso, yo estoy atrapado aquí para siempre… —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. Es que sin Odette no es lo mismo: ni el cole, ni el verano, ni nada.  
—Pues claro que no —confirmó Dick tras acercarse para abrazarlo—. Pero ella se enfadaría mucho si te viese así. Te diría que eres un blando y que ya te vale.  
«Ojalá Odette no se hubiese muerto, creo que siempre la vamos a echar de menos. Pero le prometí que iba a cuidar de Scorpius y eso haré, no voy a dejar que se hunda por esto. Y para eso tengo que animarme yo también», pensó Dick.  
Entre sus brazos, notó como Scorpius sonreía.  
—Y tenía razón: soy un blando.   
—De eso nada, fuiste muy valiente todo este año —afirmó.  
—A veces estoy aquí y me parece que va a entrar por la puerta en cualquier momento.  
—Sí, para buscarnos problemas —dijo el hijo de muggles.  
Los dos niños estallaron en carcajadas y se separaron para sentarse en el suelo y coger unas plumas de azúcar.  
—La última es para ti.  
—Oye, Scorpius, ¿vienes este verano a mi casa? ¿Qué dijeron tus padres? —preguntó Dick. Cogió el dulce y le pegó un buen mordisco.   
—Que sí, pero que antes quieren conocer al tuyo. Creo que es la primera vez que un Malfoy va de vacaciones a casa de unos muggles; tengo muchas ganas de ver cómo os apañáis sin magia ni elfos domésticos.  
—Tenemos ciencia y a Alfred, el mayordomo. ¡Qué bien que puedas venir! Pensaba que tus padres te iban a castigar.  
—Y yo —admitió Scorpius—. Preferiría que lo hiciesen porque parecen tristes y me miran todo el tiempo como si me fuese a romper. Menos mal que tenemos a Lyra en casa.  
El pequeño mago sonrió al mencionar a su hermana. La puerta se abrió de un golpe y Rose Weasley apareció ante ellos.  
—¡Hola! Nos faltan dos jugadores para hacer un partido. ¿Queréis venir? —invitó, con el pecoso rostro colorado, agitado por la carrera.  
—¡Vale! —exclamó Dick con entusiasmo—. ¡Vamos, Scorpius! El tren no sale hasta dentro de dos horas.  
Se levantó de un salto y se inclinó con para tender una mano hacia su amigo, que la cogió sin vacilar, listo para salir a darlo todo en el campo de quidditch.

 

El tapiz de la sala de profesores de Hogwart tenía un nuevo nombre grabado: Odette Alger. La directora se había encargado de que las letras tuviesen un bonito color dorado que brillaba con reflejos verdes. Draco las observó con tristeza mientras los profesores se sentaban para comenzar el último claustro del curso.  
«Supongo que tras todo lo que ha pasado, hoy anunciarán mi baja como profesor. Los exámenes de los EXTASIS y TIMO han ido muy bien, pero con lo de Odette, los libros perdidos de la Sección Prohibida y la Cámara de los secretos, no creo que quieran renovarme», pensó.  
—El Ministerio, para mi sorpresa, ha decidido mantener el desastre de la abolición de las casas —comenzó Minerva—. Eso implica que para el año seguiremos igual. Habrá que buscar una sala común para toda la escuela, el comedor fue una solución temporal y, seamos sinceros, es una chapuza. ¿Alguna idea?  
—Podemos habilitar uno de los invernaderos —propuso Longbottom.  
—Están en los terrenos, mejor algo dentro del castillo —contestó Breq.  
—Podemos cerrar el claustro de la planta baja y convertirlo en sala común —sugirió Amelia Bones.  
—Es una gran idea —respondió Flitwick —. Si tengo ayuda, no me llevará mucho hacerlo.  
—Yo puedo ayudar —se ofreció Draco.  
El jefe de la casa Ravenclaw asintió y la reunión continuó con normalidad hasta que Hagrid intervino.  
—Disculpe, directora McGonagall, ¿ya tenemos candidatos para el puesto de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras? Porque tengo un par de nombres que podrían ser interesantes.  
«¿Por qué esperar a que ella anuncie mi cese?», se indignó Draco de mal humor.  
La bruja se quitó las gafas y miró a Hagrid con curiosidad.  
—Sé que tenemos una larga tradición de cambiar de profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras cada curso, pero tenía ciertas esperanzas de acabar con ella. Draco, no me ha llegado tu carta de dimisión, contaba contigo para el año.  
—No tenía pensado dimitir —afirmó muy rápido, para despejar toda duda.  
—Entonces, todo aclarado. Sigamos con temas importantes: el sindicato de los elfos domésticos pide una mejora de las condiciones…  
El resto del último claustro continuó sin sobresaltos y cuando este finalizó, los profesores se desearon unas buenas vacaciones los unos a los otros y desalojaron la sala. Firenze esperaba a Draco a la salida.  
—A Jake y a mi nos gustaría hablar contigo, ¿podrías venir a mis dependencias? —pidió.  
—Claro —contestó de muy buen humor.  
Los dos amigos caminaron juntos hasta el bosque que se escondía tras la puerta del recibidor de Hogwarts.

 

Jake estaba sentado bajo uno de los manzanos; jugaba con un pequeño hurón de pelaje a rayas negras y grises, y con unos brillantes ojos dorados.  
—Hola, profesor Draco —dijo con una gran sonrisa.  
El mago lo saludó con un gesto de la mano y se sentó a su lado, agradecido por el buen aspecto que mostraba el alumno; ya poco tenía que ver con aquel chiquillo escuálido y desesperado que había conocido meses atrás. Había recuperado peso y parecía relajado, como si el peso del mundo ya no descansase sobre sus hombros. Firenze se apostó al lado de Draco y tomó la palabra.  
—Jake, hay algo que querías decirle al profesor, ¿verdad?  
—Sí —confirmó—, es sobre Odette, sobre mis sueños.  
El adolescente se tomó unos segundos para encontrar las palabras adecuadas.  
—Vi muchas posibilidades, muchas realidades distintas y en todas moría Odette; no de la misma manera, pero siempre fallecía. Las posibilidades de que solo lo hiciese ella en la Cámara de los secretos eran muy pocas y lo conseguimos —explicó con voz tímida.  
«Llevo desde entonces pensando en qué podría haber hecho para salvarla», pensó Draco. «Jake controla sus sueños desde hace muy poco tiempo, ojalá lo que dice sea verdad pero…».  
—No sabía si debía contártelo o no, pero Firenze dijo que debías saber la verdad, todas las verdades —insistió.  
—Gracias, Jake. Me alegro mucho de que me lo contases —respondió el mago con una sonrisa triste.  
—Entonces os dejo tranquilos. ¡Espero que tengáis un buen verano! —se despidió el adolescente. Cogió a su mascota en brazos y salió del bosque tras que los profesores le deseasen unas buenas vacaciones.  
—Me alegra que decidieses quedarte en la escuela, temía que tomases otro camino —dijo Firenze.  
—Valoré muy en serio dejar la escuela. No pude proteger ni a mi hijo, ni a Odette ni a ningún alumno… Pensé que a lo mejor había otros métodos, otras formas de evitar lo que pasó este año en Hogwarts.  
«Métodos que pasan por el mercado negro, objetos oscuros y en hacer favores a mis padres para conseguir libros de la biblioteca de los Malfoy. Puede que no fuese la mejor decisión, pero por unos días, pareció la más efectiva. Pero sé que mi lugar está en Hogwarts, cerca de Astoria, Scorpius y Lyra. Y puede que Salazar dejase algo más en la escuela, quiero investigar bien el edificio.»  
—Me temo que los magos habéis deformado tanto esta realidad que ahora las sombras os acechan en cada vida, en cada paso. No puedes huir de ello pero sí trabajar para que vuestro mundo sea mejor, para no añadir más oscuridad al mismo, y el lugar para hacer ese trabajo es Hogwarts. Eres un buen maestro —destacó Firenze.  
—Gracias. Lo hablé con Astoria y decidimos que lo mejor para todos era que me quedase, siempre que Minerva quisiese.  
—Es una buena decisión. No sé qué vida has tenido antes, pero sé que Scorpius está vivo porque has ayudado a otros, que te han devuelto el mismo favor. Podrías escoger una existencia más solitaria, frente a los amigos que te esperan en Hogwarts, pero la soledad no está en tu sino a no ser que la desees, Draco Malfoy—dijo el centauro.  
El mago se quedó sentado, en silencio.  
«Puede que él tenga razón y que este año pagase parte de mi deuda con la sociedad mágica. De la mía y de la acumulada por los Malfoy durante siglos. He hecho amigos, personas dispuestas a ayudarme sin que ni siquiera se lo pida. Tuve envidia de Jake, Anna, Peter y Sarah, pero no me di cuenta de que yo ya tenía lo mismo que ellos. Astoria y Lyra se van a mudar a Hogsmeade, pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos, en familia, lejos de mis padres. El año que viene será un gran año, un nuevo comienzo», pensó el mago esperanzado.  
—Gracias, Firenze —respondió finalmente el mago.   
El centauro se limitó a sonreír y le pasó una jugosa manzana del árbol.

 

Draco se apoyó en el dintel de la puerta para observar cómo Holly recogía la enfermería mientras bailoteaba de una punta a la otra.   
—A ver, Malfoy, ¿te vas a quedar ahí en vez de ayudar? ¿Qué pasa, la sangre pura te impide conjurar un fregotego? —saludó la medimaga.  
—Yo no te pido que vengas a limpiar el aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras por mí. ¿Por qué no dejas que hagan eso lo elfos? Es su trabajo.   
—Porque tuve un profesor en San Mungo que me convirtió en una repipi perfeccionista. Ahora si conjuro y el dedo meñique se desvía tres milímetros a la derecha, me siento como una mierda, ¿sabes? —se mofó.   
—Venía a invitarte a comer el domingo con nosotros, pero creo que voy a pasar.  
—No, Draco, era broma. Me apetece mucho ver a Astoria —dijo Holly—. ¿Van a estar tus padres? Tengo ganas de conocerlos.   
—Desde luego que no —respondió el mago.   
—¡Qué pena! No sé por qué nunca coincidimos —contestó con sorna—. Voy a bajar a tomar algo a Hogsmeade con el resto de profesores, ¿te vienes?  
—Umh, no sé yo, Hagrid intentó echarme de la escuela durante el último claustro.   
—¿Y qué? Tú llevas todo el curso quejándote de él y de Bones. No les hables y ya está. Hay como veinte profesores en Hogwarts, ¿qué más da?  
Draco se lo pensó, aún algo indeciso.   
—Venga, acompáñame. Tengo muchas ganas de perder de vista esta enfermería unos meses —pidió con el gesto ensombrecido.   
—¿Cómo lo llevas? —preguntó el mago.   
—Mal, somos medimagos, perder un paciente es lo peor que puede pasarnos. Se me rompe el corazón cada vez que pienso en ella. Pero hay que seguir adelante. ¿Y tú?  
—Te acompaño a Hogsmeade —accedió para no contestar a la pregunta.   
—Genial. Así me llevas a casa si me paso con la cerveza de mantequilla. 

 

—Hay que limpiarla bien y echarle esta poción después para que no se le irrite la piel —explicaba Astoria. Scorpius asistía muy atento a todo lo que hacía su madre para aprender a cambiarle el pañal a Lyra.  
—Huele fatal… —protestó el niño.  
—Tus pañales no olían mejor —dijo su madre en tono de broma.  
—Eso lo dices porque no tengo forma de comprobarlo —bromeó el niño—. Da igual, mamá, yo la cambio la próxima vez y así tú descansas.  
«Pero qué bueno es este niño, no sé a quién sale», pensó Astoria. Le dio un fuerte abrazo y lo besó en la coronilla.  
—Vamos a hacer un trato: si la cuidas un ratito para que me eche una siesta, yo cambio el pañal, ¿qué te parece? —propuso.  
—¡Genial! Cuando está despierta lo único que hace es sonreír y comer, es como tener un pez de colores —contestó muy contento.  
—No hables así de tu hermana —regañó la maga, que intentaba contener una carcajada—. Me voy a dormir. Si pasa cualquier cosa, me despiertas.  
—Puedo cuidar del bebé un ratito, no te preocupes —dijo con decisión.  
Tras avisar a Ren de que estuviese pendiente de los niños, Astoria se retiró y dejó a los hermanos juntos en el cuarto de juegos de la planta baja. Ya en su habitación se metió en cama agotada: la niña había pasado una mala noche y Scorpius había llegado para comer. Draco lo haría a lo largo de la tarde, en cuanto terminase con el último claustro.  
«Espero que le vaya bien, sé que quiere quedarse en la escuela. Y si estamos los cuatro cerca, estaré mucho más tranquila», pensó. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por un sueño reparador. Se despertó con el movimiento de las sábanas, Draco estaba tumbado a su lado. En medio de la duermevela, se acercó a él, para aspirar su olor. Hacía muchas semanas que no estaban así de juntos.  
—No quería despertarte aún —susurró mientras le apartaba un mechón de pelo oscuro de la cara.  
—No te preocupes, me alegra tenerte en casa al fin —contestó un poco más cerca de él.  
—Scorpius está con Lyra.  
—Sí, Ren también está pendiente de ellos. ¿Qué tal el claustro?  
—McGonagall quiere romper la maldición de los profesores de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, repito puesto —contestó contento.  
—¿Tenías que hablar de maldiciones? —preguntó con los ojos en blanco—. Acabas de llegar a casa.  
«Dos frases ha tardado en sacar el tema. Voy a quemar el almacén del sótano.»  
—¿No estás contenta? —inquirió algo confuso.  
—Claro que sí, no seas tonto —contestó. Deslizó la mano por su brazo, hasta coger la suya.  
«Aún estoy a la defensiva. Lo hubiese matado por no contarme lo de Scorpius. Nunca tiene malas intenciones, pero eso no implica que las consecuencias no sean terribles», reflexionó.  
—¿Sigues enfadada?  
—No. Bueno, un poco aún.  
—Lo siento mucho —repitió él.  
Astoria soltó una carcajada y su marido la miró muy confuso.  
«Quince años sin escuchar una sola disculpa y ahora las suelta todas de golpe. A este paso lo hará porque las tortitas del desayuno se le quemen un poco», pensó divertida. Se incorporó apoyada en el codo para poder besarlo en los labios.  
—Estás muy guapo cuando te disculpas —susurró. Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, deslizó la mano hacia su vientre y tiró de la camisa para acariciarle la piel desnuda. Draco cerró los ojos y suspiró.   
—Deberíamos levantarnos, estás en cuarentena.  
«¡Es verdad! ¡Estúpida cuarentena! ¡Somos magos! ¿Por qué nadie ha descubierto un hechizo útil para quitárnosla de encima?»  
—No sé para qué me casé con un medimago si no puedes adelantar la cuarentena —protestó. Se alejó un poco, con un gruñido de impaciencia.  
—Porque es un proceso con muchos riesgos y queremos más niños —le recordó para consolarla.  
—De momento tenemos dos que deberíamos ir a atender.  
—Scorpius parece contento.  
—Aún tenemos cosas que hablar con él, pero se recuperará. Dick es una buena influencia. A ver qué tal lo pasa en su casa, al parecer su padre tiene una mansión —dijo Astoria.  
—Ya la veremos cuando lo llevemos allí.  
—Sí, y por el camino podemos explicarle que su hermanita no es un pez de colores.  
—¿Ha intentado transformarla? —preguntó alarmado.  
—Por supuesto que no —contestó sin conseguir evitar una carcajada—. ¡Qué ideas tienes! Vamos con él y que te lo cuente.  
Se levantaron de cama y bajaron las escaleras hacia el cuarto de juegos en el que Scorpius leía un libro muggle sobre una niña bruja que viajaba en el tiempo, mientras acunaba a su hermana.


End file.
